Darkness Before Dawn
by Slytheringrl23
Summary: They fought and won against the Nogitsune. Stiles is alive and well. Now Skylar Hudson just wants to relax, play a little bit of soccer and figure where her and Stiles stand. At least that's what she's hoping and praying for, honestly, but as everyone knows Beacon Hills is rarely without supernatural excitement. (StilesxOC) (OCxLiam(just a little bit)) Season 4
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I stared at Stiles pacing my room. He was trying to explain what had happened between him and Malia at the stupid insane Asylum. I was tapping my fingers against my desk in a rhythm as he kept pacing. I just kept looking at the photo of Allison, Lydia, and I during an excursion to the mall one afternoon back before everything had happened. I couldn't believe that Allison had already been dead for about two months.

Over the last two months Stiles had been trying to explain what was happening between us and then him and Malia and tried to keep apologizing for what had happened between those two at Eichen house, which I didn't really want to hear, but apparently we had to talk about it. I didn't want to hear about him cheating on me, or well, doing whatever you would call it because we technically weren't together, I don't think. We never really defined what we were because of the whole nogitsune nonsense. A little shiver went down my spine thinking of that whole ordeal. It seemed like it had just happened yesterday, really.

Ever since the nogitsune had left that poisoned Wolfsbane water bottle for me in my locker after we had gotten rid of him, which sent me to the hospital, Stiles wouldn't leave me alone. Even though we had gotten rid of him he had gotten the last laugh and I remember every second of when it happened to which was worse. I closed my eyes seeing it playing over in my head.

**_I had been with Stiles and Scott at my locker in school trying to go on through the days, which was getting hard because of the death of Aiden and Allison, when I had opened my locker to see my usual water bottle. Scott and Stiles had been talking about something as I popped open the lid and took a huge gulp. I had just run from the locker room to my locker to get something and was thirsty. As soon as I sighed Stiles glanced over at me and saw the bottle and his eyes opened wide._**

**_ "__You didn't drink that did you?" He asked. I nodded and he grabbed it out of my hands and then threw it down the hallway. I growled at him and he didn't back down from that anymore. He wasn't scared of me anymore which made me sad, slightly. _**

**_ "__Um excuse me Stiles what the hell did you just do!?" I demanded slightly pissed that someone was glaring at us because the bottle had gotten them wet. _**

**_ "__That bottle…I had that in the bag…the nogitsune did." Stiles said. I blinked a few times and then looked over at Scott and Stiles blinking slightly. What the hell did that mean exactly? What had I just drunk then?_**

**_ "__Okay…and?" I asked. Stiles shook his head and ran his hands through his hair stressed._**

**_ "__I can't remember what he put in it! He blocked me out at that point…" Stiles groaned slamming his fist against my locker. I shook my head and then turned to grab a book out of my locker when my vision went double. I grabbed the edge of the locker tightly and I felt my claws pierce the metal. My heart was going out of control and I was fighting the shift, which never usually happened. I groaned and I felt Scott shift beside me quickly. _**

**_ "__Sky?" Scott asked. I looked over at him seeing two of him and Stiles. Oh no; Wolfsbane. It was already taking hold of my system and it was making me change. Whatever wolfsbane this was it was rare, but I'm pretty sure that my mom had some to counteract it. I felt my fangs grow in back and forth rapidly and I let out a cry. _**

**_ "__Guys hospital now." I whispered as I started to feel my chest starting to contract. The air was being pushed slowly from my lungs. Stiles grabbed me as my legs collapsed from underneath me. _**

**_ "__Skylar! Someone call 911!" Stiles yelled as I reached out for him._**

**_ "__Wolfsbane….get Max…" I coughed. Scott nodded and ran off to look for my brother while people started to gather around us. Stiles sat me up against the locker and then grabbed something out of my locker. It was an inhaler which I never used unless this happened. He pulled my mouth open popped the end into it and squeezed the top. I felt the breath of air rush into my throat and then spread out through my lungs. It helped the feeling for about ten seconds before it came back. He just kept doing that until the ambulance got there and right before they even touched me I passed out. _**

"Stiles!" I yelled coming back to the present. I couldn't even think about the week I had spent in the hospital to keep up appearances, Stiles being the good friend he was never left my side. I could still hear the beeping of the machines monitoring my heartbeat and Ms. Melissa coming in every now and then to talk to me to keep me sane when I had sent Stiles to go get food. He stopped and glanced up at me with those eyes that I fell in love with.

"We aren't technically going out so you don't really have to explain yourself." I said. He rolled his eyes and came over to me. He took my shoulders in his hands and shook me lightly making my head bobble back and forth. I just stared up at him as he shook me back and forth. I grabbed his hands which got him to look at me. He started to shake me less vigorously and I sighed. I was starting to get a headache from him doing this to me.

"I don't care I shouldn't be doing that with whatever we are." He said. I just shrugged and then I looked up at him with a smirk on my lips. He looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Are you saying you want me to be your girlfriend, because that would be a first!" I sneered. He glared at me as he stopped shaking me.

"Yes I want you to be my girlfriend because I love you Sky…it's just complicated cause I do like Malia, too." He said. I rolled my eyes and leaned back further in my desk chair and stared at him. He grabbed me and then pulled me to him in a kiss. For the love of fucking god he knew I couldn't resist his kisses. I moaned in the kiss as he took my bottom lip between his teeth. I let out a slow steady breath.

"We're the only ones here, right?" He asked. I nodded and clothes started to come off. He picked me up in his arms as my legs wrapped around his waist. I was still in my bra and panties and he was in his boxers. I ran my fingers through his hair heatedly as his hands pressed against my ass holding me up. My legs were wrapped tightly around me and I felt him getting hard against me. His hands clenched my ass tighter and I moaned in the kiss he held me in.

"Stiles we shouldn't…" I whispered as I pulled back from the kiss. He nodded as he kissed my neck laying me down the bed.

"I can't help it Sky…I love you. I love your soul, mind, and body…everything about you. I just can't leave you behind." He whispered. I ran my fingers over his cheek bones lightly and stared up at him.

"Then don't…leave Tate behind in the dust." I whispered in his ear as he nibbled on my neck slightly. I moaned arching up against his hips which made him groan in response. He was rock hard and it felt great against me. That's when his phone started to off. I glanced over to see it was Scott. He just stared at it before glancing back over at me, silently asking I wither or not he should. If he didn't answer I could only guess what Scott would think we were doing since he knew that Stiles was over here trying to sort things out with me.

"Answer it." I said. He nodded and reached over and got it and answered it.

"Hey buddy," Stiles answered and I closed my eyes and listened as they talked about knowing where Derek was.

"Is Sky and Max up for a trip to Mexico?" Scott asked.

"Oh hell yeah Scotty! Count me in boy!" I called. He laughed and I smiled, knowing that I could get him to laugh. I sighed and looked at Stiles as Scott basically said what had happened to led them to Derek being in Mexico. I got hunters and shell casings and that's all I was really focusing on because Stiles's hand was running up and down the side of my waist.

"Alright Scott well, I'll get back with ya cause I still gotta talk to Sky about things." Stiles said which I shook my head to because I could hear his heartbeat jump as he lied. Scott chuckled on the other end.

"Good luck then I know you wanna get back with her." He said before he hung up. I glanced up at him confused and he just kissed me lightly. He had a condom on him and the rest of our clothing disappeared and he plunged deep into me making me moan. I heard him groan and I arched up against him roaring slightly. I felt my teeth grow in slightly before returning to normal. I knew that I would be able to control the shifting through this whole thing because I had been able to before now, back when we were still in good terms.

"God you're so sexy with red eyes." He murmured. I had become the true alpha that Scott had thought I would become after we dealt with the Nogitsune. It had happened after we broke the illusion because I had been the one to first defy him and I had been the one to bit him. He sped up making me press my nails into his back.

"Fuck Stiles." I groaned as he started to go faster.

It was an hour later that Stiles and I both cuddled up to one another, both back in our underwear, just looking at each other. I shook my head and sighed leaning my head against his collar bone as he stroke my hair which I had pulled up into a pony-tail. I shook my head and then moved so I was on my back. I saw him glance over me confused slightly. The deep crease was in the center of his forehead but I didn't make any move to smooth it out by touching him, like I usually would. There were millions of thoughts going through my head as I tried to wrap my brain around one. I closed my eyes trying to not my emotions get the best of me.

"What are we doing?" I murmured looking over at him. He raised himself up so he was leaning his head against the palm of his hand. He shrugged.

"I don't know…but I feel we have a lot to talk about when we get back from our camping trip with Scott." He muttered. I nodded and sat up and got out of bed and got dressed. Scott txted Stiles about twenty minutes ago saying we were heading out in an hour, so Stiles was lucky he had clothes stashed at my house because this was like a second home to him. I packed a small book-bag and grabbed my keys, because I knew that this was going to include my brother, Malia, Kira, Scott, Stiles, and Lydia. And we had to face it that we weren't all going to fit in Stiles's jeep, which right now was fine with me because I didn't want to ride with Malia. I wanted to take my baby to and drive and just think about shit.

When I went downstairs I saw Scott were there with Kira on his back standing outside the house. I chuckled and shook my head as Stiles and I walked out of the house. Max had shown up out of nowhere and I turned around to see Lydia in her car. I gave her a tiny salute and she just shook her head and chuckled at me. I smiled at her and then her eyes flashed to Stiles with an eyebrow raised. I just shook my head slightly just silently begging her not to ask what had happened.

"Are we ready to save Derek?" Scott asked. I nodded as Lydia got out of her car after parking it off to the side of my driveway and Scott did the same. I unlocked my car so that Max could get it. Lydia looked me over and then Malia appeared out of nowhere. I blinked. She really had to stop running around like that; it was going to get someone's attention. Stiles's shifted slightly and Lydia shook her head smirking at me as I scratched the back of my head.

"Let's go." I said as I climbed into my car and everyone else except Max piled into Stiles's jeep. Max and I were silently for the first hour before he coughed, and waved his hand in front of his face. My cheeks went red and I looked over at him pretending not to notice what he was doing, or what he was referring it to.

"Okay the stench of sex is so pungent from both of you I wanna gag." He said. I rolled my eyes. I had taken a quick birdy bath wiping myself off while Stiles just sprayed his cologne all over himself hoping it would take care of the problem. I knew that I had taken care most of the stench honestly by wiping myself down but cologne can only hide so much sweat smell and pheromones and I should have told him that but we were preoccupied of not getting caught by the others because I knew there would get here earlier than we would like them to.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry…it didn't go the way I had wanted okay." I said. He just nodded.

"I know you love him Sky but I think it's time you guys let each other go. You'll end up coming back together if you're meant for each other." He said. I shrugged and just floored the pedal to the floor a little bit more getting on the other side of Stiles waving. I had a GPS so I knew where I was going, and I knew exactly where in Mexico we were going.

* * *

Stiles and Lydia were staring at the camera, of the club they were trying to get into in the little town in Mexico, while holding up the card with the skull on it. The door opened and they went inside the building. They followed the hallway to a door and then pushed it open to pulsing to music. They looked around for a few moments before heading towards the bar. When they got to the bar two shots were pushed towards them. Stiles went for his wallet when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Stiles glanced over his shoulder to see a huge guy.

"No, on the house. Most American teenagers don't cross the border to refuse a drink." The guy said as Stiles leaned against the wood grain of the bar as he looked over at Lydia who just looked slightly annoyed.

"We didn't come for a drink." She said before dropping a shell casing into the shot on the bar that had a skull engraved on the case. They were then led to a room in the back where they could barely hear the music. There was a woman sitting at a desk tearing the stitches out of a piece of cloth surrounded by a few people.

"Severo hates this music. But I have always loved this music, the music of youth. It has a savage energy." She said. Lydia looked at her and pursed her lips together.

"We're here for Derek Hale." She said bluntly. The woman looked up amused.

"Is that so?" She asked.

"We know you have him." Lydia said and after a moment of silence from the woman she added, "We heard you can be bought." Stiles then piled up 5 stacks of bills on the table that equaled out to fifty thousand dollars.

"It's 50,000 for Derek." Stiles said.

"Now, where does a teenage boy get money like this? Japanese Mafia?" The woman asked as she leaned forward and then back again. There were clicks all around the room as the people in it clicked rounds into the chamber of their guns. Lydia glanced at the woman closer to her sitting on the couch. The woman at the desk leaned forward again putting her arms on the desk.

"Not smart to come alone." The woman said.

"What makes you think we came alone?" Stiles asked tilting his head to the side slightly. The woman's cunning look turned into one of displeased.

"You brought a wolf into my home?" She demanded standing up.

"We brought 2 alphas." Stiles said smirking.

* * *

I was dancing on the floor with a few of the guys, with Scott, Kira, and Malia in my sights. I knew enough Spanish to know something was up. Scott nodded at me as I turned my back on the guy as we grinded as I threw my hair back. I felt hands on my hips as I laughed he raised his drink into the air. I glanced around at the guards and my hands started to twitch slightly. Whatever was happening was about to go down.

* * *

"My friends I don't think you're aware of your poor timing." The woman said as she got up away from the desk and turned her back on Stiles and Lydia.

"Do you know what the dark moon is?" She asked. Lydia stared out into the space with a blank expression on her face betraying no emotion.

"The part of the lunar phase when the moon is least visible in the sky." Lydia rattled off.

"But do you know its meaning?" The woman asked.

"Some people say it's a time of reflection or grief." Lydia said.

"Loss and grief, _mija_." The woman said as she turned around and gripped the top of the chair she had been sitting in.

"I wonder why, when you and your friends have suffered so much loss, you would risk it again for someone like Derek Hale." She asked.

"Cause we don't like to lose." Stiles said. That's when a voice speaking Spanish came over the walkie-talkie. They were checking all the perimeters of the place making sure nothing had slipped by them until one of the guards didn't answer back.

* * *

I saw Scott take down one of the men and lift the walkie up to his mouth. Even though he was good bit away from me and the music was bumping I heard exactly what he said.

"Stiles take ten off the table." Scott said. I just chuckled and kept moving my hips to the rhythm of the music pulsing from the speakers. Scott glanced over at me and I gave him a wink smiling as I let myself go. I saw Max shaking his head as he sipped at a drink. He had tested it for wolfsbane before even taking a sip of it. I wish I could tell him not to get drunk but we couldn't get drunk because the alcohol gets burned up in our systems so fast it doesn't even matter.

* * *

As soon as Stiles heard what Scott said he pocketed a stack of the cash on the table, tucking it inside his jacket.

"Maybe you should just take the deal." Lydia suggested. The women laughed.

"While I'm keen to follow the warning of a Banshee, I'm going to have to decline." The woman said.

* * *

I was on the dance floor and I saw someone approaching me when I was dancing with the guy. I chuckled and then when he drew the gun I quickly kicked it out of his hand before punching him in the nose making his head jerk backwards. I laughed and did a sweep kick knowing him off his feet before delivering a punch to his head knocking him out. I saw Scott wave me over, along with Max and with Malia, Kira, and him; we disappeared down into a hallway.

* * *

"Just give us Derek, you don't want him anyway. He's a poor conversationalist, a downer and no sense of humor! Just come on take the money." Stiles said using his hands as he talked. Lydia nodded to each of the things he said about Derek because they were all true. The woman grabbed the walkie off the table.

"Severo? Show them how the Calaveras's negotiate." She said.

* * *

We were walking down the hallway when gas started to poor in through somewhere in the floor and then through the ceiling. I smelled it.

"Wolfsbane! Get out of here!" Scott yelled. I covered my nose but it wasn't helping. I fell immediately and then Max caught me before I hit the floor. We had come prepared if this had happened and I brought my medicine plus the inhaler. Max was already out by now, and I knew I was about to be out of it too. I saw the woman approach Scott. She glanced over at me.

"You two Alphas should have been more careful, especially one that is all so vulnerable to wolfsbane like you are, Ms. Hudson." The woman said before I was knocked out by the Wolfsbane. I jerked awake to a searing pain in my hand. I screamed and jerked straight up. I felt my fangs and my eyes, knowing I had just gone full wolf.

"Sorry I had to trigger the healing, and you weren't waking up. Max shoved a pill into your mouth and now you need your inhaler." Scott said looking at me. I groaned nodded as he pushed it into my hand. I felt a total dork but this was a working system until my mom came up with a better one for keeping me safe when Wolfsbane was involved. I stood up carefully.

"Looked for a way out, I take already?" I asked. They nodded.

"I say we take out who ever comes through the door next and run for it." Malia said. I looked at her as I leaned back against the sink.

"What about Lydia?" I asked.

"What about her?" Malia asked looking at me. I bit back a smart ass comment as Stiles went over to her.

"We're not leaving without her." Scott said.

"Why not?" Malia asked. I looked at her as I licked my lips for a comment but Stiles sent me a look. Oh, so this is the girl you're picking me over, how cute. I held back my smart-ass comment to Malia about this and then just bit my lip.

"Because, we don't leave without people. Remember, we talked about this? Rules of the wild kingdom don't apply to friends." Stiles said tapping on the pole she was leaning on.

"Is that what you would do as a coyote, leave her for dead?" Kira asked. I flinched at Kira's question before going to look at myself in the busted mirrors. I was pale with bags under my eyes. I saw Stiles catch my eyes in the mirror and I just looked back at my own reflection waiting for Malia to answer Kira's questions.

"If she was weak and injured, yeah. If hunting had been bad that season, I would eat her. Then I'd leave." Malia said. I turned around and looked at her with the most disgusted look on my face until Max elbowed me in the ribs earning a growl from me.

"Mmmm, believe it or not that's progress." Stiles said.

"Cute," I said as Stiles's cut me a look. I gave him a cheeky smile and Scott glanced between the two of us confused.

"All right, guys, we're not dead yet. And that means Araya wants something." Scott said.

"Valid point, but what is it?" I asked.

"But if the Calaveras don't know where Derek is, that means they didn't take him from the loft, right?" Kira asked. I nodded as I pulled myself up to sit on the sink behind me.

"Maybe he left on his own." Stiles suggest. I shook my head and they all looked at me.

"Nah, he would've at least given you guys a heads up right? Someone else had to have gotten him first, but the question is who got him first before they did?" I asked. Stiles and Scott stared at me as I looked at both of them with raised eyebrows. They shrugged and then after throwing some ideas back and forth the door opened and I jumped off the sink getting ready to go all out when they came at me and Scott with two electric zappers catching us both in the chest. I screamed out in pain collapsing.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up chained to a chair next to Scott. Well, I didn't think it was going to end up this way. I sighed and glanced over to see Scott staring at me.

"How lovely." I muttered as I saw Lydia and Kira. Lydia was also strapped to a chair like we were. I looked down at the ground to see us attached wires and everything else. I followed the path of the wires to the machine Kira was standing in front of. I heard the hum of electricity.

"Okay, so this is how it's going to work. The fox is immune to electricity, so she's going to turn the up the electric on the alphas and if she doesn't, I turn it up on the banshee." The guy standing next to Araya said. I rolled my eyes straightening up.

"No I won't do it." Kira said struggling against him.

"Are you sure? Two of your friends have the power to heal the other one not so much." The man said. I growled at him and he just smirked. I saw Araya shake her head and I knew she knew about me.

"Sennett." She said. I glanced up at her recognizing my mother's maiden name. I chuckled but nodded.

"Wise one. Your mother was not wise marrying your father and breeding you." She said. I shrugged.

"Born werewolf. I don't care about what I am. It's a gift to be able to protect people." I muttered. She just shook her head and I chuckled.

"Is this a game to you?" Scott asked. I raised my head looking at her as she came around in front of both of us.

"This is a test, for both of you. Let's see if you pass." She said. A test? Really? This wasn't fucking school, we were bartering on someone's life right now. This was no time to fucking test us.

"We're going to ask some questions. You both answer them, nobody gets hurt. You don't answer, we turn on the dial." She said. I shrugged and nodded.

"Fine." I said.

"Do what they say. Okay, whatever they want. We can take it." Scott said looking at Kira. I nodded giving her a thumb up smiling. Kira nodded as she glanced over at me before looking over at Scott again.

"So, we don't know where Derek is. We want to find him as well. You know who took him." She said. I shook my head.

"What? How would I know that?" Scott asked.

"I just moved back to Beacon Hills a few months ago. That's impossible for me to know!" I said quickly.

"We don't know. Why do you think we came here?" Lydia asked.

"Kira turn the dial." Araya said. I saw Kira shaking her head not wanting to.

"Should we turn the dial on Lydia instead?" She demanded as the guy went for the other knob. I pulled the chains up as far as they could and growled at her.

"No!" Scott and I yelled out at the same time.

"Do it, Kira." Scott said. I tensed up as the power went on shocking me. I groaned in pain as I went straight as a board. I was straining so hard against the chair pulling at the chains holding me down.

* * *

Max sighed as he looked over at Stiles and Malia. He couldn't believe that his baby sister was so hooked on this kid, because he really didn't see what was special about Stiles at all. He liked Stiles and everything but the first time Skylar had come home sobbing after Stiles had told her what had happened between him and Malia at Eichen House then he wanted to beat the snot out of the twitchy loser. No one hurt Sky.

"Stupid…" Max muttered and right when he was about to do what they were trying to accomplish Malia kissed Stiles. He didn't even fucking pull away from it but when Malia did her eyes were glowing a blue.

"They're being electrocuted…" Max said as he leaned against the wall crossing his arms over his chest. Stiles swallowed as he looked over at Max. Stiles knew he didn't just miss what had happened because Max had a blood lust come over his face as he stared at Stiles. He just smirked and cracked his knuckles lightly. If it wasn't for Skylar and Scott still liking Stiles, Max would've pounded him into dust a long time ago. Max knew though that Sky would be so pissed about him hurting Stiles, it just wasn't worth it.

"You're a prick…and I swear to god…you know what nope. I'll let her go full on alpha on you during the full moon. Won't even stop her." Max muttered shaking his head in disgust turning away from the two.

* * *

"Tell me who has Derek! Who had a reason, a vendetta against the Hale's?" Araya asked. I shook my head.

"We don't know where he is!" I screamed out in pain.

"You don't know because you haven't figured it out yet. So think. Who could've taken him?" Araya demanded. I heard the guy say three in Spanish over the buzz and the zaps got more powerful. I went rigid again before getting used to it and settling back against the chair.

"Who had the power? The power of a shape-shifter!?" She yelled. Scott shook his head.

"I don't know!" He said.

"Oh! Someone who could've turned without you two knowing." She asked. I looked at her confused as sparks came off the cuffs binding my wrists to the floor. I looked at Scott confused.

"Turned but not by a bite!" She said. I shook my head trying to get my thoughts in tuned with Scott's. I learned that Scott and I could sometimes communicate through each other if we tried hard enough.

"Diez!" Araya demanded and when Kira didn't do it she yelled the same thing again and that's when I screamed in pain.

* * *

Max heard his baby sister scream out and he covered my ears as the lights flickered. Max glanced over at Malia and Stiles as they glanced over at him. He knew that her screams were going to echo in his mind now for weeks. _Thanks a lot Sky_ He thought mentally.

"They're killing them." Malia said. Stiles's eyes went wide and Max closed his own trying to lessen the screams of his sister in his ears.

"Skylar…" Max groaned digging my fingers into his ears.

* * *

I screamed and I felt my teeth grow and after a moment I saw a woman flash through my mind before I ripped the chains off my wrists by standing up and falling off the chair to the floor panting. I buried my face into the crook of my arm as my muscles tensed and then finally rested and relaxed for a moment. I sighed before looking up at them both.

"Say the name Scott." Araya said.

"Kate." Scott said. I glanced over at Scott before looking over at Lydia. I grunted as I sat up on the floor staring at Araya through clenched teeth. Why did I have to go through that if I didn't know about Kate? I glanced over at Kira to see her just as confused as I was so that meant it was before her time in Beacon Hills as well as mine.

* * *

Max finally heard her break through the chains and that's when her screaming stopped. He heard her heart beat thank god.

"Kate…" Max and Malia said at the same time. Stiles's glanced at both of them with wide eyes shaking his head as he leaned back onto his heels.

"Are you sure he said that? It's impossible. That can't be what he said." Stiles said. Max glanced at him and then at Malia, wondering if she had heard the name before. If she had she wasn't letting on. Then he stood there for a moment and played it over in his head. The name sounded familiar alright.

"Why? Who…who's Kate?" Malia asked. Max sighed and looked at Stiles.

"Well, from your expression I take it a ghost from Christmas past…" Max muttered darkly. Stiles nodded slightly looking at him and then Malia.

"She's a hunter. An Argent." Stiles said. Oh yeah, that was familiar alright now as he thought about it. He had overheard his mother talking to someone on the phone talking about Kate and things back while they were in Sacramento. He remembered mom saying no that they weren't going to go to her funeral because of the fact she once tried to kill their father. He shook his head and growled slightly thinking of the conversation back when he was young.

"Oh goodie another hunter." Max muttered as he pulled himself off the ground. He walked over to the two trying to get the echo of the screams out of his ears. He stuck a finger in his ear moving it around slightly before pulling it out.

* * *

I sighed as they led us out of the house. Scott was talking to Araya about Kate and how we were going to try and bring her back. I walked over to where Lydia, Stiles, Malia, Kira, and Max were. Max was on the side of Lydia clenching his fist of his left while twirling the keys of my car with his right. He was going to drive it since I apparently looked like shit, I take.

"I gotta talk to you in the car." Max murmured as I walked over to him. I nodded and I saw Stiles glance over to us. I thought I saw him pale slightly as he looked over towards us but it might just be my imagination.

"Skylar I know you can hear me…I'm telling you now like I just told Scott. When you take the bite of an innocent, when you make a wolf of your own, then I will cross your border and come knocking at your door." Araya said as I turned around and looked at her. I nodded.

"Then I don't plan on seeing you again." I muttered.

"So what now?" Stiles asked as Scott joined us.

"She thinks she knows where we can find Derek." Scott said.

"She gonna tell us where?" Malia asked. I snorted.

"She's giving us a guide to the place believe it or not." I said. Stiles and Scott looked at me and Scott nodded in agreement. That's when I heard the engine of a motorcycle and it pulled up between us. The person pulled the helmet off and I nodded. So this is who they were going to give us to guide us. I smiled at her as her eyes swept over us.

"You know her?" Stiles asked. I nodded.

"Braeden." Scott and I said. I didn't know Scott knew her but she had helped my family a few times when we had been in some bad spots.

"Who's Braeden?" Kira asked.

"She's a mercenary." Lydia said. I nodded because it was part true. She was also an assassin if I remembered correctly.

"Right now, I'm the only one who's gonna take you where you need to go, la iglesia." She said. Lydia glanced at her curious.

"The church?" She asked.

"What's The Church?" Stiles asked. I chuckled.

"It's not a place you'll find God." She answered back. I chuckled louder and clapped my hands. Well, I'm glad that comedy was still going around in the world because it seemed to be seeped out of Beacon Hills with all the shit that had been going on lately. Poor Caleb too, he just wanted to relax about things, well, guess this was never going to happen now.

"Okay y'all let's get to going. Let's do this thing." I said as Max unlocked my car and we both climbed in. I waited as they all climbed into Stiles's jeep before starting after Braeden. Max and I were silent for a moment until we got a little further out into the desert.

"They kissed while you were being fried." Max said. I sighed and leaned my head back shaking my head as tears threatened to spill down my face. _Come on Sky, keep it together. You can't get all stupid now. _I thought to myself as we sat in silence in the car, driving down the road.

"You couldn't wait till home to tell me this?" I whispered as I turned my head to watch the dust fly behind us. I was going to have to give my baby a good clean when I got her home that was for sure.

"I couldn't wait to tell you. It was eating me alive Sky, knowing that he's doing this to you and he knows it." Max growled as he glanced over at me. I shook my head and sighed.

"Right now I'm not even gonna worry about it till we get home." I said as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. Max growled slightly as his hands tightened on the wheel as I dialed Stiles's number. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Okay who's Kate Argent?" I asked. He sighed.

"Malia and you must have freaking telepathy or something." Stiles answered. I rolled my eyes and suppressed a growl from myself as Max let an audible one out.

"I'd like to know to." Kira said.

"We were at her funeral so I'd like to know how she got out of a casket that was buried six feet underground." Stiles said. Then I thought back to something that Araya had said.

"She was scratched by someone, wasn't she Scott?" I asked.

"Yeah…and she was never in the casket." Scott answered.

"She was Allison's aunt and a total sociopath." Lydia said quietly but Max and I still heard her over the background noise. We glanced at each other.

"Who isn't a total sociopath now a day honestly?" I said. No one said anything but I knew Scott was hurting a little by the way his heartbeat jumped.

"You don't have to talk about it right now if you don't want to." Kira said.

"No, he does." Max and Malia both said. I glared at the phone ready to scream but Max put his hand over my mouth glaring at me telling me to not start anything right now.

"Yeah, they're right. You guys should know. You need to know." Scott said. I heard Stiles take a deep breath before starting.

"Okay, Kate was the one who started the fire that killed most of Derek's family." Stiles said.

"But some survived the fire like Cora and Peter." Scott said. Max and I glanced at each other confused.

"A very angry Peter." Lydia added.

"Peter? I've met him once…he didn't seem too bad." I said. Stiles just chuckled but there was no humor intended behind the laugh. It was something else that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Hopefully you won't have to again. He's an ass." Stiles said. I also wanted to added he's the one who saved Stiles when the Nogitsune took him over.

"Yeah he's the one who bit and turned me." Scott said. I nodded and shook my head, Scott hadn't told me who had bitten him because he didn't want me to do anything stupid because I would've gone after the guy. Then who knows what would've happened after that. Well, I know. I'd probably be dead right now but since Peter was a beta again I might have actually been able to beat him, maybe.

"And the one who finally caught up to Kate and killed her." Lydia finished. I nodded. Okay, so Kate may have a revenge agenda up her sleeve.

"And we saw her buried." Stiles said.

"No, we saw her buried. We saw a casket, remember? She wasn't in it. The Calaveras's had heard that Kate had been killed by an Alpha's claws. They wanted to make sure she was really dead. Her body was healing more and more as she got closer to a full moon. She was coming back so they switched out the bodies." Scott said. I nodded knowing the rest. They were going to take her somewhere she could kill herself with the dignity of a hunter or have to kill her themselves because she refused to be noble. Blah, blah, blah, like the rest of the hunter bullshit. I understand why my mom didn't care about it but still trained with them. It was very useful.

"If a hunter is bit, they have to take their own life before they change." I finished for him.

"Our grandparents taught us that motto in case we wanted to follow up in the family business if we never changed." Max muttered. For all werewolves born there was a chance of never changing but that wasn't the case for our family. We had all changed underneath the light of a full moon one at a time, you know, except for the twins. I thought it was lucky that we all got the change. If one of us didn't change that would make them more vulnerable to attacks because they couldn't protect themselves or anything.

"Great grandparents you guys got there." Stiles said.

"The Calaveras they treat the code like law. They make it their responsibility to enforce it." Scott explained.

"That's why when my mom married my dad my grandparents had to stop being hunters. They couldn't hunt something that their daughter was marrying into. The first 7 years of my life I never knew my grandparents because they didn't accept what their daughter had done." I said.

"Kate had tried to kill dad once. I overheard mom talking about it to someone when they wanted her to come to Kate's funeral back last year while we were in Sacramento. Mom refused because of what had happened and because of Skylar not having control of her powers yet. She didn't want to trigger an all out war between the hunters and the family. The Argents never knew about dad because he represented some of them in court if they ever got into a tight space. The only person " Max muttered and I stared at him with a raised eyebrow and he shrugged.

"Good for her. I wouldn't do it either." Malia said. I shook my head.

"Would you kill half a dozen people to get out? Because that's what she did." Scott asked her.

"So she's changed into a werewolf?" Max asked.

"I don't know. You know there's a saying, sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are." Scott said.

"What shapes sociopathic bitch?" Lydia asked. That's when we heard a pop and Max just barely swerved out of the way of hitting Stiles's jeep. I braced my hands against the dashboard and took a deep breath. My poor phone had flown to the ground with a loud thunk hitting against something and I winced. I picked it up off the floor and glanced at the screen to see it was crack free. I smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. The call had disconnected in the almost accident.

"Okay I am awake now!" I said. We got out of my car and headed over to the jeep where they were all looking around for something.

"We need to get there by nightfall or it's too dangerous otherwise." Braeden said.

"I'll come with you guys. Max stay here and see if you can help Stiles with his jeep. You know cars better than I do." I said. Max grabbed me by my upper arm and I glanced at him with eyes. He was smirking and my eyes grew red in anger and his eyes flashed yellow, smirking at me.

"Liar. I'll go with Scott. If anything happens here then they're going to need an alpha. Two Alphas one spot….stupid stay here." Max said as he grabbed the keys out of my hands. I glared at him but Scott just nodded at the logic.

"Yeah Sky, go ahead and stay with them in case." He said as Kira came running over to them. I nodded.

"Don't hurt my baby." I said. He just shook his head and then got back into my car. I watched them drive off and I shook my head.

"Hey, Stiles. I don't think we hit something. I think someone hit us." Malia said holding up a claw the size of my hand. I went over to it and looked at it and then Stiles.

"You haven't seen something like that before Sky, have you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, but it can't be good. That thing is the length of my head, so get that jeep running Stilinski." I said. Lydia leaned against the jeep and looked at me as I started to pace back and forth. The hair was standing up on the back of my neck which was never a good thing.

"Maybe we should walk." Lydia suggested. No offense to Lydia but I think that was the worst idea I have ever heard come out of her mouth. This place was not meant to be traveled at night on foot.

"Hey, I will never abandon this jeep. You understand me? Ever. Ever." He said and then that's when I felt it and I growled slightly.

"Sky what are-?" He asked.

"Work faster, Stiles. Sky's sensing something and I feel like we're not alone. Something's out here with us." Malia said. I started to get real twitchy as night fell upon and I knew that Stiles kept watching me out of the corner of my eye.

"Work faster Stiles…" I muttered as I started to bounce on the balls of my feet. I heard the scrap of a sword and I saw Kira come over to stand between Malia and me. Lydia and Stiles were arguing with each other about the light.

"Anything?" Kira asked.

"It's too hard to see. We should've brought another flashlight." Malia said. I looked over at her and then when Kira went to the lights of the jeep I took a deep breath and looked over at Malia to see red reflecting eyes in hers. Good. I was looking around when I saw a skull head pop up over a rock. I saw a light go over that spot and it ducked down and I brought out my full alpha now. I roared at it as Kira asked if we had seen it. I heard Malia growl and I turned to her.

"Stay here and that's an order." I growled at her. She believe it or not stayed while I ran after it.

"Sky wait!" Kira yelled as I chased it. I knew I was going to be faster than Malia and more ready for it. I heard Stiles call after me as I chased it. I chased it up a slant where it turned around and swiped at me. I growled at it and swiped my claws against it and didn't even phase it. It swiped at me again with inhuman speed and stabbed me in the side. I let out a strangled cry as it pulled back. I stared at it with wide eyes before I stumbled backwards. I started to run back towards where I had come from when I saw Kira. She swung her sword around when she heard me and I stopped short from getting my head sliced off.

"Sky! What's out there?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know what that thing way but its fast and it slices deep." I said. She saw my side and her eyes widened as we heard rocks sliding behind us. She took my hand and we started to run as best as we could back to the Jeep. When we got back to the jeep I growled slightly.

"I'm so fucking tired of being sliced at!" I growled.

"Here let me see it." Kira said. I nodded and rolled my shirt up past the cut which made me scream quietly.

"It's really deep." Kira said. I nodded and Stiles's looked over at us as I stood in the light and I saw him pale. After a few seconds he got the jeep running and we all crawled in.

"All bloody and wounded up front please." He said. I growled at him and right before I got back in the jeep every hair stood up on my neck again. I went to turn around and Stiles grabbed my collar.

"Oh no you're not!" He yelled literally dragging me into the jeep. He started it and went down the road. He started to criticize Malia for trying to run and leave and then they had a sickening moment where she was saying she wouldn't leave him from the back seat. I was trying not to scream and my nails were bringing blood in my thighs. I had a lot of scars from that recently.

"Okay touching moment over." Lydia said seeing what it was doing to me because apparently Stiles's was being oblivious.

"Are you okay, Skylar? It looks deep." Kira asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, it went way too far though for comfort." I said.

"I can't believe you told me to stay." Malia growled. I looked back at her.

"Because I knew you do that and I'm the alpha so I protect you…" I muttered.

"I don't need to be protected." She snapped.

"Shut up!" I growled at her.

"Okay!" Lydia said silencing both of us as the tension in the jeep got too palpable.

"Did you see anything?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Long claws…bones…lots of bones. That's it; it moved way too fast for me…but it smelled like death." I said and a few minutes of driving I heard a roar and I growled as my teeth grow in and my eyes flashed red.

"Scott just roared." I murmured looking over at Stiles. He started to drive faster and within ten minutes we were there pulling up in front of the church. We quickly got out of the jeep to see Scott and Max carrying someone who was pretty young. I walked up to them and my mouth dropped open.

"Is that him? Is that Derek?" Malia asked me and Stiles as the rest of them walked up beside us.

"Uh, sort of." Stiles said. I stared at him blinking for a few times when he looked up at us and his eyes landed on me immediately.

"Sky." He said.

"He said Max to when he first saw him." Scott muttered. I nodded.

"Cause he knew us back when he was this young." I whispered. I was staring directly at the younger version of Derek Hale. This was him before the fire, back when I was like in single digits for my age. It was when I had developed my school girl crush on him before the fire happened. I just stared at him and shook my head. Oh my god, what did Kate do to him? I glanced over at Max who shrugged as confused as both Scott and I were.

"Holy shit." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

When we got back to Beacon Hills with Derek, we took him straight to Deaton and it was nasty raining to. I helped as we put him onto the examination table. Deaton looked down at him and I looked at him hopefully as I braided my hair since it was wet. My fingers worked their magic as I watched Deaton look over Derek.

"Wow." He said.

"Wow, like bad wow or good wow or holy shit wow?" I asked.

"Or like 'I've seen this before and I know exactly what to do' wow, because that's the kind of wow were hoping for" Stiles added. I nodded.

"I think you're overestimating my abilities." He said. I swallowed and then Lydia took his hand.

"He's cold, really cold." She said. Deaton took his hands.

"Do you think this is permanent?" Scott asked as Deaton started to check his vitals.

"I'm not sure a medical diagnosis is even adequate." Deaton said. I looked at them both before looking at Derek.

"This is well beyond my experience." He added.

"So what do we do with him?" Stiles asked.

"Until he wakes up? Probably not much. It'd be best to leave him with me. He'll be safe." Deaton said. I nodded.

"From Kate right?" I asked.

"If she's alive and she is what you say she is, she won't be able to walk past that gate." Deaton said.

"That's comforting then." I muttered as I looked down at Derek again. I remembered why I had had a crush on him while he had been this young. Oh good god. I shook my head and Stiles just looked at me confused.

"Why would she want to do this to him?" Lydia asked.

"Knowing Kate, she probably wanted him for a reason that won't be good for anyone but her." Deaton said. I nodded.

"And bad for everyone else." Stiles added. A shiver went down my back thinking about Kate. I had never met her in person but from the way she sounded I never did.

"You guys should probably go home. He doesn't look to be in any danger so maybe the rest of you should get some sleep. It is a school night…" He said. I waved him off.

"Psshh. Sleep. What is that and who needs it?!" I joked. He chuckled at me.

"And you all need to start taking care of your own lives again." He added.

"Someone should stay with you though." Scott said.

"I'll stay." Lydia and I both said. We glanced at each other slightly shocked.

"My grades are fine despite missing a few classes." Lydia said. I shrugged.

"I'm golden. Max has been getting me the stuff I missed." I said. They all glanced at us.

"I'm so not okay with this." Stiles said.

"Sky its fine I'll stay." She said. I frowned but Scott gave me a pointed look because of the scar that was healing on my stomach. I sighed and rolled my eyes. It had healed already but as soon as Max and Scott both got the smell of blood they checked everyone until Stiles said it was me who was bleeding. I had told Scott about what we had run into while everyone else was getting Derek into the Jeep. I ran my fingers over the scar that was there that would be gone come morning. I blinked and yawned slightly earning me a 'yeah you're going to sleep' look from Scott. I smiled at him.

"Fine, just txt me when he wakes up please. I know he'll recognize me and if not me then Max or Luna. They haven't changed much really." I said. Lydia nodded.

"No, nope still not okay." Stiles said. Scott gave me this look and then looked over at Stiles. I grabbed him by the arm and started to drag him out.

"Not going anywhere. All right just because you're stronger Sky…" He said as I dragged him out into the rain again. I had to ride with him home because Max took my car back to the house. I smiled because it was getting some water after being in the desert. The ride was awkward and silent. The radio wasn't turned on like normal, and I was just sitting there playing with my fingers cause there was nothing better to do since my phone had died while we were at the clinic and I didn't have a car charger in Stiles's jeep. I should probably stash on in here for future reference.

"Sky can we talk?" He asked. I looked at him as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I didn't want to do this here but I guess it was going to happen this way.

"You two kissed, I know. I don't wanna talk about it. I just want to sleep because I have not been sleeping since everything and after what happened yesterday I'm ready for sleep. I'm probably going to be screaming myself awake but I don't care." I said as he pulled into my driveway. I saw the light in my room off and I heard the steady beating of hearts coming from the house meaning everyone was asleep.

"You're screaming yourself awake?" He asked. I nodded and shrugged like it was no big deal. The nightmares just usually consisted of him running away with Malia and them living happily ever after while I'm stuck in some death situation and then I end up dying. You know the usual for people in Beacon Hills that are super natural creatures.

"Bad nightmares…" I said. He sighed and ran his hands over his face.

"I never meant to hurt you Sky. I want us to work, it's just complicated. I- I don't know." He said leaning his head against the wheel. I shrugged and then looked at him.

"Just don't take forever deciding who you want. Someone like Malia who you don't know well or your best friend of forever, who has loved you most of your possible life, and you said you loved her. Just be careful about who you decide…because Stiles I'll always love you. You're my best friend…and I want more but if you don't then I'm not going to be like that for you again because you've blown it." I muttered. I couldn't even look at him. I was just staring down at my hands that were down in my lap as I picked at my nails. I knew his eyes were on me the whole time I talked because he had his hand placed against the side of his head as he stared at me trying to probably gauge what I was feeling. Stiles had the knack of knowing what I was feeling even we were just tiny kids.

"Sky don't-" He said but I already opened the door and ran to the porch. I went inside and I heard Stiles hit the steering wheel with his hand cursing before pulling out of the driveway. Okay so that had happened and when I got to my room I got a quick shower before collapsing into bed. I stared at the ceiling for a moment thinking about what I had just said to him but I just sighed and closed my eyes letting the tide of exhaustion finally take me under.

* * *

The next morning Stiles was walking with Scott up the stairs to the second level of the high-school telling Scott about Malia coming into his room at night.

"Alright, it's like two in the morning and I wake up and she's just lying right next to me. She just sneaks in. This was like five times a week." Stiles said.

"And then what happens?" Scott asked. Stiles stopped and pulled his shirt up off his back.

"This is what happens…" Stiles said and then Scott ogled the scratches on his back.

"Right on, right?" He asked. Scott bit back a comment thinking of their best friend Sky. That's when Scott heard the claws scrapping against the table of somewhere and a heartbeat rise considerably. He glanced around but didn't see anyone. He even heard a sob slightly.

"After that we spent the rest of the night spooning." Stiles said as they both walked down the hallway.

"That sounds okay." Scott said.

"Yeah but I'm always the little spoon. Always." Stiles muttered.

"So this means you're together? You're dating?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, sometimes the way she looks at me, I think she knows I'm not telling her something." Stiles muttered looking over at Scott. Scott looked over at him before shaking his head.

"You mean Peter?" Scott asked.

"You got to tell her Scott." Stiles said. Scott nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I just…I don't know how." He said. That's when Scott stopped at the railing. Stiles glanced over at him and Scott looked down at his best-friend who looked like she was having a nervous breakdown on them.

"Is that Sky?" Stiles asked. She jerked her head up to look up straight at them. Her eyes were so blood-shot it looked like she was on drugs. She had tears in her eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a pony-tail twisted in the back and pushed up by a clip. She had on a t-shirt with some jeans, which wasn't normal for her usual school wear. She grabbed her books before bolting into the building.

"She heard, didn't she?" Stiles murmured. Scott shrugged.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't…you know you're tearing her apart. Max is telling me she's crying herself to sleep, other things. You have to decide man just not for everyone else but for her sake. I don't want to see her crack." Scott said. Stiles nodded at that but they went to class.

* * *

I got a call on my way to class about Derek running from the clinic. I sighed and shook my head. I went over to the door and slipped out carefully. I knew where he was going to go and it was the remains of the Hale house where he grew up at, which was being demolished as we spoke. I carefully got into the woods before running towards the Hale house. When I got there I saw Derek on his knees in front of the house. I sighed feeling so bad for the kid, and that's when the police car pulled up. I saw Parrish and another guy step out. I stayed in the tree line.

"Young man!" Parrish called out.

"You're calling him young man?" The other said sneered.

"Shut up Haigh." Parrish said. I shook my head as they went closer.

"Sorry, but you can't be here." Parrish said to the young Derek.

"Hey, dumbass. You ever hear of no trespassing?" Haigh asked. Okay, that's when I got angry. I walked out of the tree line and headed towards them.

"This is my house." Derek said.

"Nobody's been here for years, kid. Now get the hell out of here." Haigh said.

"Haigh, maybe a slightly gentler touch." Parrish said. He glanced up and saw me and a confused look crossed over his face before he looked back down at Derek.

"Are you alright? We can help you if something's wrong." Parrish suggested. I shook my head.

"What happened to my house? Where's my family? Where's my mother?" Derek asked him.

"Okay come on now." Haigh said grabbing Derek.

"No don't!" I yelled as Derek grabbed him making Haigh let go of him as Parrish called out to Haigh who had a Taser ready to take out Derek. Parrish was yelling at Haigh before he stabbed Derek with it. I screamed out and ran over to Derek and caught him.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded looking at me.

"Watching you take out a kid who is scared out of his mind that's what!" I yelled lowering Derek to the ground. I sighed and Parrish looked at me.

"What's wrong Sky?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Trust me you wouldn't believe me if I told you." I muttered. They took us both down to the police station handcuffing Derek to the bench. I had a flash back of when the same guy, the older one, pushed me down and basically saved my life because of that bomb exploding here. I shook my head and was standing with my back to the deputies when I heard them talking about Derek.

"Did you say Hale?" Sheriff Stilinski asked. I turned around as he looked up and he met my eyes before looking down at Derek.

"Crap." He said as he came over to him as Stiles and Scott came skidding in. I looked over at them.

"Kind of you two to show up." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'll handle this." He said. I smirked and tugged on Derek's shirt and he stood up.

"Skylar?" Derek murmured. I turned to look at him but nodded.

"All three of you in my office now!" He said. I groaned and sighed.

"I'll be right back. I'm not going anywhere, and I'll stay with you." I said. He nodded giving me a smile before I headed into the office with the boys. I stood between them as Sheriff Stilinski leaned against his desk with his arms crossed over his chest. Well, this is going to be entertaining.

"Okay guys I want you to be completely honest with me….have you been time traveling?" He asked. I snorted and started to laugh.

"Hang on, what?" Stiles laughed.

"Because if time traveling is real, you know what? I'm done. I'm out. You're going to be driving me to Eichen house." He said.

"We found him like that." Scott explained.

"Where? Swimming in the fountain of youth?" Sheriff Stilinski said pushing off his desk.

"No. We found him buried in a tomb of Wolfsbane in an Aztec temple in Mexico underneath a church in the middle of a town that was destroyed by an earthquake." Stiles and I said together. His dad and Scott looked at us and I shrugged.

"You told me you were camping!" He yelled.

"We were…in Mexico." Stiles said. I faced palmed and shook my head.

"Derek's been aged backwards. He can't remember anything except for Skylar and Max…I think he remembers the whole family." Scott said looking at me.

"We were close with the Hales. You know, natural born werewolves tend to stick together because of said reason." I said. They nodded.

"We just need to talk to him." Stiles added. I nodded.

"Yeah, well, so far he's not talking to anybody." Sheriff said. I bit my lip and Scott and Stiles glanced at me.

"He's been talking to you, Sky. Hasn't he?" Scott asked. I nodded.

"Yeah," I murmured. Sheriff Stilinski sighed and brought him in. I sat him down on the couch and looked at him.

"We just wanna say something's to you alright. Open minds here alright Derek?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded. He held out his hand, a thing he did for me when we were little, and I put my hand into his interlocking our fingers. It was to make us feel safer. I saw Stiles shift nervously.

"Okay we're going to take you somewhere." Scott started off.

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" Derek asked. I squeezed his hand and looked at him.

"There was an accident. You lost some memory, but we can help you get it back." Scott said. Derek looked over at me. I nodded.

"How much memory?" He asked. I shrugged.

"You still remember me…so I don't really know. I've known you my whole life until…" I muttered looking at Scott. He nodded.

"A lot, but you can trust us, and if not us you can trust Sky. But we're going to help you." Scott said. I nodded as Scott bent down and looked him in the eyes. His eyes were glowing red and he looked at me. I made my eyes glow red and Derek's eyes widened.

"You're both alphas. Sky, how is that even possible?" He asked.

"Right now I'm shifting from Alpha to beta and vice versa. True Alpha is what they call it. It comes and goes. It is complicated because I'm a true alpha." I muttered. He nodded and then tucked a strand of hair behind my ear that had fallen in my face. My face went bright red and I looked at Scott.

"I know who she is but who are you? And who's he? Who are you?" Derek asked looking at Scott and then Stiles. Stiles glanced over to us to see my face bright red.

"We're the guys keeping you out of jail." Stiles said.

"Okay let us help you." Scott said.

"No," Derek said.

"Derek-" I said but Stiles cut me off.

"Okay, dude, you almost tore apart two cops back there. If it wasn't for Sky you'd probably be in more trouble. You need to listen to us so that means no fangs, no claws, and no wolf man. You got that?" Stiles said. I glared at him and he stared at me with this incredulous look.

"I'm fine as long as it's not a full moon." Derek said. I froze.

"Wait what?" I asked looking at him.

"You still have trouble with the full moon?" Scott asked.

"I said I'm fine." He said. I sighed looking at Scott.

"All right, you coming with us or not?" Stiles asked.

"You want me to trust you? Where's my family? Sky?" He asked looking at me. I sighed and then looked at the ground closing my eyes.

"There was a fire…" I started.

"And they're fine. They just had to move out of Beacon Hills and we're going to take you to them as soon as we figure out how to get your memories back." Scott said. I looked up at him with an irritated look. I looked over at Derek who had tears in his eyes. He nodded and murmured a quiet 'okay'. While they were giving him paperwork to sign I walked over to them both.

"What the hell are you thinking saying that?!" I demanded quietly.

"What's wrong with you?" Stiles asked.

"No sleep makes me irritable if you haven't noticed but I'm talking to you Scott. Why did you lie? It's going to hurt worse now that he thinks they are still alive! I can't, just not tell him!" I whispered.

"It'll work out. He'll be fine." Stiles said. I glared at him my teeth pointing through. Stiles took a step backwards and Scott looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and calmed down before looking at Stiles again making my temper spike again.

"No it won't be!" I hissed.

"Okay, well I'm going to talk to someone we should've have gone to in the first place and take him to my house." Scott said.

"I hate that guy!" Stiles called after him as he walked out. I looked at him confused.

"Peter." He said. I nodded and shrugged as I looked over at Derek.

"You like him." He accused. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Not the time to pull this shit on me Stilinski. I'm not stable if you haven't noticed. I think it is cause of the shifting of my powers. It just started." I muttered as Derek walked over to us. He nodded to us and took my hand and Stiles glanced down at it.

"We're taking you to Scott's." I said.

"Why not your house?" He asked.

"Because it's not the same as you remember. I moved, left Beacon Hills, came back, almost died like 3 times. I'll tell you another time." I said. He looked at me and headed to Stiles's jeep. I sat in the front while Derek got in the back. The ride was weird and when we got to the house Stiles was telling Derek not to talk to him or anyone else except for me until Scott got there. I stopped dead when I saw Agent McCall, which resulted in Stiles slamming into me from behind. He muttered and stepped around me confused.

"Who's going to talk to him?" Derek asked. Stiles looked up to see Agent McCall and I looked at him and he got this 'oh shit' look on his face. Oh my god we were screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah! Are you getting taller?" Stiles asked. I looked over at him and rolled my eyes. God, Stiles was going to play stupid right now and I don't know if I could deal with it. I bumped his shoulder slightly and then he glanced over at me.

"Smooth." I murmured. He just looked back at me and I smirked at him. He then looked at me before looking back at Agent McCall who was still staring at us. I'm pretty sure that Stiles was thinking to hard about a reason why we were here at the house and not in school.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked. I looked over at Stiles batting my eyelashes wondering what type of bullshit was going to come tumbling out of his mouth.

"Waiting for Scott." I said since you know Stiles had yet to say something so I said the obvious truthful thing even though I was omitting some things. It still wasn't lying, it was just not telling the whole truth. I looked at the food in his hand and inhaled deeply.

"Yeah, so am I. We're supposed to have dinner. I brought extra you guys hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah," Derek and I said at the same time.

"No, we're not hungry." Stiles said. I glared at Stiles and grounded my teeth together.

"I'm starving actually." Derek said over Stiles. I'm smiled in triumph because that was score one for Derek and Sky and zero for Stiles. I know I was being a slight bitch to Stiles but after what I overheard him and Scott talking about this morning I wasn't interested in being the nice person right now.

"No, we're actually not hungry thanks though." Stiles said.

"Okay, well if you're not hungry, Stiles, your friends can still eat with us. It's Sky and…?" He asked.

"Miguel." Stiles said as Derek went to answer his real name. I looked at Stiles as did Derek. Derek was just staring at him like he was a freaking idiot and so was I. Who the hell in California this far north was called Miguel without having some type of Spanish heritage? If Agent McCall wasn't looking I would slap Stiles in the back of the head quicker than you could freaking blink.

"My cousin…from Mexico. So…" Stiles said as I answered to.

"He's my boyfriend." I said as I glared at Stiles. Agent McCall looked at both of us and Stiles smiled at him.

"My cousin, her boyfriend…." Stiles said through his teeth smiling. I smirked as I crossed my arms over my chest as Stiles looked over at me with a look in his eyes saying he was annoyed with me. I just smiled sweetly at him and he then looked back at Agent McCall. I chuckled.

"But I thought you two were…?" He asked looking at me and Stiles. I shrugged.

"Didn't work out. We're still best friends though, right Stiles?" I asked. He nodded and Derek glanced over at me. I shrugged and then Agent McCall started to speak fluent Spanish and my mouth dropped open. My god we were just found out. We were going to be so screwed if he couldn't come up with at least a decent sentence in Spanish.

"Oh my god." Stiles said, but which freaking surprised me even more was Derek answered him back in Spanish. Stiles and I glanced between each other in disbelief. I didn't know that Derek could speak fluent Spanish. Where the hell had I been when this was happening?

"Good, egg roll?" Agent McCall asked him. Derek smiled and chuckled.

"Hell yeah," He said and just for good measure he turned to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before heading over to the table. I blinked a few times surprised and Stiles stared at me. I shrugged.

"Break out the shrimp roll for me with white rice!" I said as I skipped over to the table to load up a plate.

"You need sleep bad. You're so bipolar when you are running on no sleep." Stiles said as he came up beside me. I shrugged and then we all sat down.

"So Miguel, what did you say your last name was again?" Agent McCall asked as I bit into a shrimp roll. I looked at Stiles to see what he came up with next and he said this horribly long name and I laughed at him covering it with a cough. I saw Derek look down at something on the table.

"You're an FBI agent?" He asked.

"Low level." I said and Stiles nodded and then added, "Practically no voice."

"So do you investigate murders?" He asked.

"Yeah, when it's a federal crime." Agent McCall said.

"What about fires?" Derek asked. I coughed choking slightly and Derek glanced over at me.

"Hey, have you heard from Scott, Sky? I wonder where he is! We should call Scott." Stiles said looking at me. I nodded eagerly and was about to whip my phone out of my jacket pocket when Agent McCall answered Derek back starting to get me and Stiles both on the same panic level.

"What type of fire are you talking about?" Agent McCall said as Stiles laughed nervously.

"What can you tell me about the Hale family?" Derek asked. That's when he started to tell him about the fire and I looked at Derek and he was looking at me.

"You didn't tell me!" He yelled. I shrank back from his voice.

"Upstairs now." Stiles said.

"Excuse us." I smiled. We headed upstairs to Scott's room and as soon as we closed the door Derek slammed him upside the door. I winced slightly and put a hand on his shoulder. He just pulled away from my touch which made me bit the inside of my mouth.

"Okay I didn't lie. I omitted certain truths. Vital truths now that I think about it, don't get mad at Sky either, she wanted to tell you. I wouldn't let her." Stiles said as I sat on Scott's bed playing with my nails. I glanced up at Stiles.

"I don't want to talk to you. I want to talk to the other Alpha. I'll talk to Scott…and Sky." He said after a moment. Stiles nodded and opened the door.

"Alright, I'll go call Scott. My phone's downstairs. Going to call him real quick, you stay here, don't move, okay? Don't move." He said as he ran down the hallway. I rolled my eyes and then he peered back into the room and then went walking back down the hallway. I sighed and looked at him.

"I wanted to Derek…but they wouldn't let me. I'm sorry. I should've told you." I said. He looked down at me and sat beside me. I took his hands and pulled him to face me. He looked at me and then that's when he leaned in and kissed me taking me completely off guard. I let my eyes flutter close and I kissed him back. He cupped my face and then fisted my hands in his shirt. When I heard a creak I pulled back. The door to Scott's bathroom was coming open and when he stood up I saw a woman come out.

"Kate?" He asked.

"Hey there Handsome…" She said. She saw me and looked at him confused.

"Kate…" I growled. My eyes flashed red and she laughed at me as I stood in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere with him." I said. She laughed and then she put her hand over my mouth as she pushed me against him before sticking her claws into my stomach. My eyes went wide as her eyes went green.

"Kate!" He yelled grabbing onto me. She turned her claws slightly causing me to scream out in pain.

"Come with me, I need your help and she's not gonna help you." Kate said as I fell to the floor.

"Derek, don't." I cried out as she pushed him through the window. He gave me this sorry look before he dropped out of sight. Kate smirked at me through the window as Stiles came running back into the room. She dropped out of sight from the window and Stiles glanced down at me on the ground bleeding.

"Or you might be right…" Stiles said into the phone. I groaned and bit back a scream.

"Yet again so tired of being stabbed!" I screamed hitting the ground with my fist. Stiles bent down beside me and pulled my head so it was on his leg. I could feel it healing already.

"I'm going to kill her!" I yelled. After a minute or so I got up completely healed.

"Where are they going?" I asked Stiles.

"The school I think…why- oh hey wait!" Stiles yelled as I went to the window and jumped down.

"Meet you there Stilinski." I said. That's when I ran with my wolf speed to the school. I heard growling as I caught up with Malia, Peter, and Scott. I slowed down slightly and they looked over and saw me. Peter glanced over at Malia.

"Did it have an animal mask? A human wearing an animal skull?" Peter asked as I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, I think so…Sky went after it." Malia said. I nodded.

"Yeah," I said. They all jerked and saw me and I shook my head.

"This Kate woman is going to die by me. I swear to god I'm so tired of being stabbed by claws Scott and she's the first one on my hit list." I said.

"What are they?" Scott asked as I caught the scent of the thing in Mexico.

"Crap." I said running up behind the stairs behind Peter as I heard the growl.

"Berserkers." Peter said. I heard the footsteps and I looked behind me at the tunnel I had just come through to see the thing that had stabbed me the other night in Mexico standing there. Malia started to growl and I shook my head. Peter grabbed her before she charged.

"Are you crazy?" Peter asked her.

"It's only one." Malia said. I shook my head.

"Then we have a chance." Peter said. I swallowed.

"To beat him?" Malia asked. I shook my head jerkily.

"To survive." Peter said before running. He ran and as soon as I saw him run I ran for it. I heard Malia and Scott running after me. We ran to the place outside where the kids could all eat if it was nice outside and I skidded to a stop with Malia almost crashing into me.

"Oh my god." I said as I saw one appear in front of us. We then turned around and ran up the steps and when I reached the top on of them jumped from the roof and landed in front of me. I growled and went full wolf trying to beat it when Malia went after it. It threw her around like a rag doll and I went after it. I scrapped the back of it and it turned towards me and hit me in the mouth. I roared so loud that they both looked at me. The one that I was fighting grabbed me quickly stabbing me and then pushing me backwards so that I was with Scott and Malia on the ground crawling backwards away from them both. I saw Kira appear and then get knocked back.

"You okay?" I asked her. She nodded and then looked over to see Derek fighting them. I saw something happening to him as he fought. It looked like he was shifting back to normal Derek. He managed to chase them away and when I stood up with the help from Kira, Scott called out to him. Derek turned towards us and his eyes glowed yellow.

"Oh that's not good." I muttered. Derek and I met looks and my face flushed before looking away. Kira glanced down at me and I bit the inside of my mouth. Okay so we're going to have a complicated time now.

* * *

The next morning I was on the soccer field practicing while the boy's lacrosse team was doing their tryouts. I just laughed and smiled as I watched Stiles and Scott walked onto the sidelines laughing and smiling. I walked over to them and stretched. I cracked my knuckles before doing my neck. Stiles just shook his head at me.

"You're going to hurt yourself that way, you know." He said. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head before looking over at Scott smiling.

"So you two ready for try outs?" I asked.

"What are you doing out here?" Stiles asked. I spun the soccer ball on my two pointer fingers and smiled. Oh, Stiles you still are as stupid as you were before hand. Oh wait you still are stupid because you're choosing Malia Tate over me, Skylar Hudson, you're best friend of like 10 years. But you know I guess that's not important enough and here I am rambling about it inside my head instead of voicing my opinion.

"Here for practicing, we had try outs last week so we're getting ready for the season today. The girls are gonna get ready for practice today after school and I'm running myself through drills. Need to be sharp Stilinski." I said. He nodded and then looked over to the field to watch something.

"You seem in a better mood." Scott murmured as he stared over my shoulder. I nodded.

"Considerably. I got some good sleep last night." I said. He nodded and then I looked back over my shoulder to see this kid catching all the balls in goal. Well damn.

"We might wanna be worried." Scott added and Stiles looked over as the kid caught about ten more thrown at him. I nodded and the kid took his mask off and I did a double take.

"And he is?" I asked looking at both of them.

"New," They said. I nodded and then they pushed past me and headed out onto the field and I laughed at them. Oh, they were worried about their status because of the newbie. I saw the new kid glance over at me and he gave me a smile. I smiled at him and waved before I headed inside to change. I wanted to look good before heading to class. I was applying some make-up when I heard the bell ring and I glanced down at my phone realizing I had really gone over time.

"Shit." I snapped. I grabbed my bag and touched up my stuff before running out of the locker room. I had freaking math with Malia, Lydia, and Stiles. I peered into the room and saw Stiles glancing over at me from his seat. I shrugged.

"Take notes." I mouthed as I motioned writing and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"You aren't skipping are you?" He asked. I gave him a cheeky wink before walking past the door quietly. I got a txt from him about ten minutes later saying something about a homicide.

"Okay someone catch me up." I said as I found them after class. They were talking about it at Scott's locker. I smiled at them.

"Axe wielding murder…" Stiles said. I shrugged.

"Sounds normal and not you know supernatural." I said.

"Yeah, and they don't want us involved." Scott added and then gave a pointed look to Stiles. I nodded and pulled my beret down over my hair a little lower. Kira glanced at me and nodded.

"You look good." She commented.

"Thanks," I smiled. I saw Stiles do the once over after Kira had said something out loud and I just sort of mentally smirked. One for Skylar, and zero yet again for Stiles.

"So you guys just wanna stay here and go to class?" Stiles asked. I shrugged and then looked at Scott as he nodded yes and I chuckled at him. I didn't exactly blame him for wanting to take the back seat on this. It seemed just like a normal murder in a town. Plus we sure have been running around a lot lately trying to solve shit, it was our time to relax and enjoy our lives. Or as much as we could enjoy them.

"Never heard of anything so irresponsible in my life." Stiles said as he glanced at all of us in disbelief before walking down the hallway.

"See ya on the field later!" I called. Scott and Kira both glanced at me after Stiles had thrown his hands up in the air.

"What's up with you two?" They asked.

"He can do whatever he wants. He messed up and he's going with Malia. Whatever, his loss. I'll find someone else." I said. Scott went to say something but I walked away in the opposite direction of Stiles but still heading towards that class. I turned at the end of the hallway to see Scott kiss Kira and I stood there shocked and then ran back to Kira.

"You okay?" I asked. She looked sort of in shock. I waved a hand in front of her face and she glanced over at me.

"He kissed me." She said as the bell rang. I looked at her and smiled and then looked down at my hands before looking at her.

"That's good, right?" I asked her. She shrugged stunned and I sighed.

"Don't worry. It's all good." I said. She nodded and then the late bell rang and I quickly ran to Coach's class. I sat behind Scott and he turned around and I smirked at him as I taped my fingers against the desk.

"Cute," I chuckled.

"Shut up," He muttered as he turned around to face the board red in the face. I just smiled at him as coach started to talk about class.

"I love you Scotty." I muttered. He just snorted quietly and I smiled at him.

* * *

I sighed as I was tying my cleats on when I saw the boys take the field. I bent forward slightly and put my jacket beside me on the bleachers as I watched them do drills. See the girls had done their tryouts last week and I was here for practice. I was captain now, so I needed to keep up. I set up my own goal and smirking as I saw the boys start to run. I laughed and then looked at Coach.

"Coach, can I?" I asked.

"Open tryouts Hudson." He said. I smirked and got up with the boys and started to run. I caught up with Liam easily and he looked over at me with a smirk.

"Keep up newbie." I smirked as I started to sprint.

"I will." He said matching my pace. I heard coach yelling at everyone about how they were being beat by a girl, which I think pissed them off a bit. I just laughed as Liam started to lag behind me. I ran by Coach who shook his head and I laughed at Liam.

"Thanks for the little competition there newbie." I said.

"I bet you can't make a goal past me." He called at as I started to walk back to the goals I had set up for soccer. I stopped in my tracks a smirk coming to my lips.

"I'll think about trying it but I know I can." I said.

"Doubt it, just watch try outs and then tell me you can." He called out. I smirked at him and walked away. I saw Stiles come in last collapsing as he did so. I laughed and then slammed the soccer ball into the net smiling. Scott pulled him up from the ground. I laughed and then started to just pound the soccer ball into the net shot after shot. I took a break for a little bit looking over at the boys who were starting to shoot goals. I laughed as Stiles threw the ball straight into the goalie's net. Then I saw Liam go and he made the shot up in the right hand corner. I looked at him while biting my lip as I glanced over at Stiles and Scott who were looking a little worried. Liam looked over my way and winked at me which got me mad.

Liam was making shot after shot which was starting to piss me off because Scott and Stiles kept missing their shots. Okay, now I'm mad because Liam just made another one. I glanced over as Liam stared at me.

"Why don't you try out for lacrosse?" He asked.

"Because I'm the captain of the soccer team." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Bet you couldn't even make the team." He said. I walked right over to him so we were chest to chest.

"Want to put the ball where your mouth is?" I asked. The guys around us ohhh'd and I glared at them shutting most of them up.

"Listen you little freshman I'll be able to do anything better than you can. Don't even try." I laughed. He smirked.

"Then let me get in goal. If I catch it you gotta go on a date with me and I get a kiss right now." He said. I smirked.

"You're on freshman." I laughed. He switched with the guy in the goal and I smirked as I took the stick from Stiles.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to beat the freshman at his own game." I smirked as I flicked it back and forth in my hands quickly. My brother Max did Lacrosse last year when we were in Sacramento. He had made me practice with him so you know I was alright at it. I walked up to the goal getting where the guys had been earlier. I smirked flicking it back and forth.

"Ready to lose?" I asked. He shook his head and smirked. I looked at him and laughed. I flicked it again and then I pulled back and flung the stick forward sending the ball flying. I watched it go and go until it landed in his net. I straightened up.

"That's impossible." I hissed. He laughed and held the ball in his hand after taking it out of the stick netting. I growled at him as he came forward.

"Where's my kiss?" He asked. I just shook my head. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I looked at him shocked. He gave me a smile.

"I'll get your number and maybe we could chill later tonight?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Well, after giving me a kiss on the cheek I'm definitely into that." I said. He smiled at me and I chuckled at him as I looked away.

"I'll catch you later." He murmured. I nodded and walked away from the field with a smile on my face. I needed to go home and get ready for a date that I was going to have tonight. When I got home I quickly got a shower before he got here. I pulled on some white shorts with a tube top when I got a call from Scott saying that they were taking Liam to the hospital. I groaned and then quickly grabbed my keys and headed to the hospital. I really was starting to hate this place. When I got there Liam was being pushed away by Scott's mom in a wheel chair.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He got flipped at practice and landed on his ankle." Stiles explained. I sighed.

"Just going to hard?" I asked. Scott nodded and then I shook my head. I sighed and then after a few seconds I followed after Liam and I saw the Doctor in with him. Scott stood there while I went in after Liam's step dad walked out. I smiled at him and then his ankle.

"Scott txted me about the accident." I said. He nodded and sat up straighter. I sat down beside him and then shook my head.

"It'll be alright. I have a feeling that you'll come out all good." I smiled. He nodded and I sighed pulling his head so that he was looking at me.

"Smile." I laughed. He cracked a smile and then looked at me.

"Sorry our date had to be you visiting me in the hospital." He said. I shrugged.

"Trust me; I used to be here a lot, for Stiles." I said. His eyebrows rose up confused.

"Yeah, we dated but that's in the past." I muttered. He nodded smiling and then I heard Scott run away from the door. I glanced out into the hallway really confused. After about a minute or so I heard a roar and I looked away from Liam. I felt my teeth grow in.

"Did you hear that?" He asked. I nodded and he got out of the bed hobbling and I was trying to control my eyes. I was concentrating on my breathing and then I heard another heart beating in the hallway. I shook my head and then looked out to see Liam had disappeared.

"What the-?" Liam said as he got out into the hallway after hearing a growl. I looked up and quickly ran to the doorway to see someone dragging Liam down the hallway. I saw Scott run down the hallway to the stairwell. I ran after him and ran up the stairs. When I got up there I saw this kid holding Liam around the neck.

"We can help you!" Scott said.

"No you can't!" The kid said. I shook my head and moved so I was next to Scott.

"Let us help you!" I said quickly. God, why couldn't one thing go normal for me!?

"Wendigos don't need help. We need food." He growled and then Scott ran at him as Liam managed to push away from him. The guy threw Liam to the edge and I saw him go over. I screamed and hurried over to where they were because Scott managed to grab Liam and the wendigo was pulling him back away from Liam so he could get to him. I grabbed onto the wendigo but he back handed me so hard I heard something crack. I screamed out in pain as I felt my jaw. I felt it healing and when I looked back over I felt my teeth expand.

"I can't hold on!" Liam yelled and then a second later I heard him scream. I got up ready to charge the wendigo when I saw an axe land in his back. I covered my mouth and stumbled backwards as Liam was pulled up over the side. I looked at the guy who had no mouth as he pulled the axe out of the kids back. He held up a finger to his mouth right before he disappeared around the corner. I looked at Scott.

"Who the hell was that?!" I demanded. Scott shrugged and then he looked over at Liam as he continued to groan in pain.

"I bit him." Scott said. I blinked and then went over to Liam who was holding his wrist. He looked at me and my eyes were reflected into his. I didn't look like a wolf but I looked enough like Scott for Liam to know. I looked back at Scott and he realized what was going to happen. I sighed and shook my head as I looked at it because it was bleeding.

"Oh Liam." I whispered. I helped him back down into the hospital where Scott grabbed him and started to run.

"Hey wait where are you going?!" I demanded. I followed Scott to his house where he taped Liam up with duct-tape and shoved him into the bathtub. I stared at him as he called Stiles.

"You know this is not the brightest idea Scott." I said. He shrugged as he called Stiles and went downstairs.

"Liam, everything's going to be fine. I'm here don't worry." I said as I sat down on Scott's bed. After about ten minutes or so Stiles and Scott came up here, and Scott showed him Liam in the bathroom.

"You were there?" He asked looking at me as he came out of the bathroom. I nodded.

"Stayed with Liam." I said as they sat down on the bed on either side of me. I looked at both of them and Stiles glanced up and down me before raising an eyebrow.

"Date you know?" I muttered. He nodded and then looked at Scott.

"So you bit him?" He asked.

"Yeah," Scott said. I nodded my head and put my hands to my mouth shaking my head.

"And you kidnapped him." Stiles said again.

"Yeah," I said.

"And then brought him here." Stiles added again.

"I panicked." He said.

"Yup," Stiles said nodding his head.

"This isn't going to end with us burying the pieces of his body out in the desert, is it?" Stiles asked and then I gave him a quick slap to the back of the head as Liam cried out from the bathroom. Stiles glared at me and I gave him a cheeky smile.

"As a reminder this is why I always come up with the plans." Stiles said.

"Yeah, which also can be just as dumb." I said. He shrugged and just gave me this cheeky smile.

"Your plans suck." Stiles said.

"I know, which is why I called you. Sky would let him go probably and right now we can't do that." Scott said. I snorted and Scott looked at me.

"I wouldn't let him go….I just wouldn't you know tie him up with tape!" I said looking at him with a 'you're stupid' expression.

"So what do we do Stilinski, master of plans?" I asked. Stiles gave me a knowing smile and then grabbed a chair and put it in front of the bed. I nodded knowing where this was going and then they lifted Liam up out of the tub and put him in the chair. I stood in front of him and put my hand on the edge of the tape.

"Okay please don't scream." I said.

"If you scream we'll put it right back on. If you talk quietly, it stays off. Got it?" Stiles added behind me. He nodded and then the guys gave me a quick nod and I quickly ripped it off cause him to groan.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Okay, Liam, now you've seen a lot of confusing things tonight. And a lot more confusing things are going to happen because of the confusing things that happened tonight. Do you understand?" Stiles asked. I glanced over at him as I crossed my arms over my chest. Who could possibly understand what you just said Stiles?

"How could anyone understand that?" I whispered quietly which earned me an elbow to my ribs from Stiles. I growled at him and crossed my arms over my chest tighter.

"Not really." Liam said.

"I don't understand either." Scott said.

"Maybe you two should tell him." Stiles said. I nodded and then looked at Scott. He was looking at me and I shrugged.

"Okay you know what Scott did, biting you? Which he did in order to save you? Well, it's gonna change you." I said quickly as I moved closer to him so I was bending down in front of him.

"Unless it kills you." Stiles said. I looked back at him licking my lips slightly staring back at him. Did he really just say that to him? How in the hell do you tell someone it could also kill you?

"I'm going to kill you boy, shut up!" I said quickly.

"What?" Liam asked. Then he started to tear up and he bent his head down.

"Hey you're going to be fine, alright." I whispered. He started to cry and I glared at Stiles.

"You're not going to die." I said.

"Probably not." Stiles added.

"Stop it!" Scott said.

"Okay, possibly not." Stiles said.

"Will you just help me untie him?" Scott asked. When they started to do that I tilted Liam's head back up to look at me, because I saw tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. I knew what it felt like to hear this but instead of having the chance of dying I had killed someone instead.

"You're going to be fine. I swear." I whispered before giving him a peck on the lips lightly. They untied him and then he sat there for a moment before standing up while Scott and Stiles apologized behind me. I sighed and then Liam pushed me out of the way quickly so I smashed into the floor while he hit Stiles and Scott with the chair he had just been in. Stiles slammed into the wall and dresser while Scott went to the floor.

"Liam!" I yelled.

"Liam what the hell is your-?" Stiles asked before Liam straight gave him a hook to the jaw sending him to the floor. They stumbled out of the room with me behind him.

"Get him!" Stiles yelled. I watched as the two of them tackled Liam sending all three down the stairs of Scott's house. I stood at the top of the stairs watching as Liam got up and Stiles tried to grab him as he grabbed Scott's legs.

"I got him! I got him! I got him!" Stiles yelled. I raised an eyebrow walking down the stairs and quickly looked at them both.

"Yeah you got Scott." I said. They both looked at me.

"Why didn't you get him?!" Stiles asked. I crossed my arms looking down at him on the floor. I think that was honestly the stupidest question I have ever heard come out of his mouth, and I've heard some pretty stupid things come from Stiles.

"Because I can get him later. He trusts me still." I said.

"Your plans suck to." Scott said. I rolled my eyes and stepped over the two boys on the floor and walked outside the house and sniffed. I caught Liam's scent before looking down at the two of them.

"Alright, well I guess we'll just see him tomorrow at school. Peace out boys." I said. I got into my car and headed home to get some sleep because I knew tomorrow was going to be a long day, and man was I right.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles picked me up that morning, which Max was pissed about, for reasons unknown until we got to school because he wanted me to track Liam down by his scent. I rolled my eyes but we found him when Scott did. I just sat back and watched leaning against the wall as Stiles and Scott tried to approach him. I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, you need to back the hell up, okay? Both of you," He said. I smirked and moved so that I was standing in front of him next to Scott.

"We just wanna talk." I said. He looked at me and I gave him this smile.

"Liam…we're brothers now." Scott said. I looked over at Scott.

"That's the approach we're taking here?" I asked. I shook my head and looked at Stiles, who shrugged at my look.

"What?" Liam asked confused.

"Oh god, that's…" Stiles muttered. I face palmed groaning as I did.

"What are you talking about? We just met and you bit me, I'd rather have her bite me!" Liam said looking at me. I flushed red as all three of them looked at me and I looked the ceiling. I glanced around at all three of them giving them a wide cheesy smile, that only I could pull off in this seriously tense situation we were having in the middle of the school hallway. Speaking of which, why were we having this conversation in the middle of the school hallway where anyone could overhear us?

"The bite is a gift." Scott said.

"Scott, stop. Please stop." Stiles said as he moved so that he was behind Scott.

"You, you, we're trying to help you, you little runt." Stiles said.

"By kidnapping me?" He asked.

"Okay Scott kidnapped you. Sky and I were aiding and abetting." Stiles said. I nodded and shrugged.

"Eh, okay I'll let that slide." I muttered.

"Liam, I've gone through this before. Sky's gone through this…okay this change but also something worse. Something's happening to you, something big." Scott said. I flinched at the thought, something that didn't escape Liam's gaze. He looked at me and I met his eyes licking my lips. He returned his gaze to Scott.

"Nothing's happening to me. Nothing!" He snapped ripping the bandage off to reveal smoothed over skin. Scott's eyes met mine before I looked over at Liam. He then walked away from us and I looked over at him.

"Guess he's not dying, huh?" I asked looking pointedly at Stiles's. He sighed and shook his head before we all headed to class. I met up with Max halfway through the day.

"I hope you and Stilinski aren't getting back together." He said. He now hated Stiles to the max for what he was putting me through. I shook my head and sighed.

"No, it's complicated though. I'm working on someone new though." I said. He nodded and sighed as he sat down on a bench outside the school. He nodded and pulled out a textbook out of his book bag along with a notebook. I looked at the title before he got the chance to flip it open to see he was working on AP History. Then my ears perked up at the sounds of footsteps coming closer. I heard the footsteps before they appeared.

"Okay so we need your help Sky." Scott said. I turned around to see him, Stiles, Lydia, and Malia. I heard Max growl slightly and glare at Stiles.

"With what?" I asked.

"Getting Liam to Lydia's boat house…" Scott said.

"I said we chloroform the little bastard and throw him into the lake." Stiles said.

"I'm still in." Malia said.

"Of course you would be." Max and I snapped together.

"Okay the little love hate thing gotta go." Lydia muttered. We glared at her together and she glared right back at us.

"Okay so we're not killing him so we need someone to lead him to the house. He trusts you." Scott explained. I sighed but nodded. I glanced around then smirked.

"Be right back boys." I smiled. Max watched me get up and I didn't think it was a good idea to leave him with the group but hey, I was on a mission. When I finally found Liam he was with his friend. I smiled up at him as I walked straight to him.

"Hey there is a party tonight, you in?" I asked. He nodded as I smiled.

"Alright, I'll pick you up later tonight. I'll text you when I'm on my way. See you then." I smiled as I walked up to him giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before making my way back over to the group.

"It's all good. Where am I taking him now?" I asked.

"The lake house." Lydia said. I gave her thumbs up and they spent the rest of the time talking while I was thinking about my outfit for the rest of the day.

* * *

It was later that night when I smoothed out my hair. I was waiting for Liam in my car in the driveway of his house. There was a tap on the window and I unlocked the car. Liam slid in soundlessly. I smiled at him and he chuckled.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded and I pulled out of the driveway. I just had the music on low from when I had been it pounding on the way to his house. He was tapping his fingers against the arm-rest on the door and I glanced over at him. I couldn't tell what he was feeling but I could feel the full moon starting to work its magic on me. His phone buzzed which made him jump slightly. Okay, so the moon was affecting him, and pretty badly I take it.

"So who's coming to the party?" He asked as I turned into the path to take us to her Lake house.

"Everyone you know. Seniors. Juniors. No one you know." I replied as calmly as possible. He nodded. I glanced up through the windshield to see the moon shining down on us. I heard Liam start breathing heavy and I sped up slightly. I swallowed as I glanced over at him to see his face all scrunched up. I scratched the back of my hand nervously and I smiled as I rounded the bend knowing that I was close to the house. When we pulled up to the house I smiled.

"Where is everyone?" He asked.

"They're here. It's downstairs in the basement." I smiled. He nodded and I held out my hand and he took it interlacing our fingers together. I smiled at him and pushed the door open. When we got a little in the house I flicked the lock on the door in case he wanted to make a run for it again. He stopped when he saw Scott, Kira, Lydia, Stiles, and Malia. He turned to look at me.

"I had to….we're just trying to help you." I whispered. He looked back at group.

"What the hell's this?" He asked.

"Think of it like an intervention. You have a problem, Liam." Stiles said as I moved over so that I was standing on the other side of Scott.

"And we're the only ones that can help you." Scott said. I nodded and then Scott explained everything to him.

"So werewolf, werewolf, werecoyote, banshee, fox?" He asked looked back at Kira.

"Kitsune, but fox works." She said. Then he looked over at Stiles looking at me for a moment before setting his gaze back to him.

"Uh, for a little while, I was possessed by an evil spirit. It was very evil." Stiles said. I nodded in afterthought.

"What are you now?" He asked.

"Better um…" Stiles said. Then that's when Liam glanced down at the chains on the table which were for Malia since she had yet to master the change.

"Are those for me?" He asked.

"Nope those are for me." Malia said and then her eyes flashed blue. Liam looked started.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"You'll learn, but first you need to get through the full moon." Scott promised. I nodded.

"The moon's already out." Liam said. I heard his heartbeat start to rise in his chest.

"And you're starting to feel something, aren't you?" Scott asked.

"I feel like I'm surrounded by a bunch of psychotic nut jobs. You guys are out of your freaking minds. I don't know how you did that eye thing and I don't care. I'm walking out the door right now and if any of you try to stop me, I swear to God, I'm gonna-" Liam yelled. I placed a hand over my heart in a joking manner. Scott glanced over at me and I smiled at him. That's when he gripped his head with his hands and I tilted my head to the side.

"What's wrong Liam?" Scott asked moving forward.

"Can't you hear that?" Liam asked. I closed my eyes and then listened to hear cars. I opened up my eyes to see car lights in the windows. I looked over at Lydia, to see her staring out the window.

"Did you tell someone about this?" Lydia asked.

"My friend Mason. You said it was a party." Liam said as he looked up at me from his spot on the floor where he had crouched down at. Kira looked at the window.

"Who did he invite?" I asked.

"Everyone," He said. I heard scratching and looked down to see his nails scraping the floor.

"The floors get him off the floors!" Lydia said.

"We need to get him to the boat house now." Scott said. I helped him and Kira lift him up off the floor and take him out the back of the house and guide him towards the boat house. I was holding him from around the front while the other two got one arm each. We pushed him against a post while Kira tried to chain him but he pushed us both away and dove at Scott.

"Whoa!" I said as Scott grabbed his arms. I saw Kira come up with a paddle and hit Liam in the head with it knocking him out.

"Oh god, I didn't kill him, did I?" She asked.

"He's out cold." Scott said looking at him. She then glanced at me and Scott.

"I hope Stiles is having better luck." She said. I shrugged as I sat back on my butt leaning my arms on my knees. I sighed and together all three of us managed to get Liam chained up to the post in the boat house and I glanced over at Scott and Kira.

"You wanna go see if Stiles and Malia are okay?" Scott asked. I shook my head.

"No, I honestly don't care about those two but I'm going to go to the party to make sure Lydia is alright. Give me a call if he wakes up." I said standing up. He nodded and then he grabbed my hand as I passed him.

"How are you feeling? Stiles told me you're having a hard time." He said. I shrugged and glanced down at him.

"I'm fine." I muttered. I felt the itch of the moon but I didn't tell Scott but I'm pretty sure he could already tell.

"If you need anything just tell me alright," He said. I nodded and then sighed. I headed back up to the party to go find Lydia and when I pushed the door open I was surrounded by freshman. I scrunched my nose at the stench of beer. They were all getting shitfaced, and getting annoying as hell. I looked all around for Lydia but didn't find her. I saw Mason, one of Liam's friends, and he was rummaging around in the kitchen for something.

"Hey have you seen Lydia?" I asked as I came up beside him. He nodded.

"She's upstairs. I actually spilled red wine in this room upstairs on the white carpet and I'm getting some stuff to pull it out with. She should still be up there." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled. I headed upstairs and I found her in the room that Mason told me about. She was staring at old record player, which was scratching against a record. I couldn't hear anything coming from it but Lydia just had a blank stare on her face. I knew she was hearing something from it.

"Lydia?" I asked. I knew I really shouldn't bother her when this thing was going on but I needed to know what the hell she was hearing from her other world people. I stood there and I sighed when I heard yelling. I knew from the sound that it was Liam yelling and I guess he had gotten free of the chains that Scott, Kira, and I had wrapped him in. I stood there until Kira came up. I had my arms crossed over my chest and she was glancing back and forth between Lydia and I.

"Is she okay?" She asked me. I shrugged as I looked at Lydia and then the record. Kira and I both went up on either side of her and Kira glanced down at the record player.

"What do you hear?" Kira asked.

"The key." She muttered. I glanced at Kira confused.

"A key? To what?" I asked. Why hadn't they told me about this?

"A key to break the code." Lydia answered me. I glanced up at Kira still confused.

"Kira go get me my laptop." Lydia said. Kira nodded and headed back downstairs. After a few moments she returned with a laptop and they went over to a desk on the other side of the room. Lydia taped something in on her keyboard and then a whole bunch of random letters and symbols and numbers came up. I looked at it confused as my eyes darted over the lines. I watched her type in Allison before hitting enter. The names started to appear with numbers beside them.

"What is that?" Kira asked.

"It's a list of supernaturals in Beacon Hills. It's a dead pool." Lydia said. I glanced over the names and then saw Scott's and Lydia's. I saw my whole families name's except my mom's on this one. I didn't see the twins on there yet but that didn't mean they wouldn't appear. I was above Scott while the rest were towards the bottom of the list.

"And we're all on it." I muttered. I swallowed as my hands started to shake and I put them in my jacket pockets to hide it. We glanced between one another quickly before returning our eyes back to the screen of the computer. Well, shit.

* * *

I walked into the police station after getting a text from Stiles to meet him and Scott down there. It was probably something to do with that beautiful hit list Lydia had made appear out of thin air.

"Hey what did you text me about?" I asked coming through the door to see Stiles, Scott, and Sheriff Stilinski bent over the desk. They had the list on the desk. I closed the door behind me knowing that they were going to want to talk about this in private.

"What do you think the numbers are next to the names?" Stiles asked. I walked over to look at the piece of paper and then shrugged.

"It could mean anything but since we're talking about a hit list here, I'm going for money. It is probably how much we're worth." I said. They looked at each other and I glanced down at the names on the list. My name had 50 by it. Stiles had written a M next to it indicating that it was million and not thousand.

"Skylar." Scott said snapping me out of my trance. I glanced down at the paper one last time before glancing up at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Okay, well we need to warn you. The person who killed Demarco ordered the keg to the party, so they probably go to school with us." Stiles said. I swallowed but nodded. That was just great. I had to watch my back all the time outside school, now I had to do it while I was in school. Its looks like Christmas came for a second time this year. I sighed and leaned against the desk. I saw them all shift around me. I glanced up to see Stiles motioning outside the door. I nodded and followed him so we were both outside.

"Why don't I take you home?" Stiles suggested.

"I rode here. I'll be fine; just you know I'm tired of being scared for my life." I muttered as I stuck my hands into my back pockets rocking back and forth on my heels. I saw Stiles let out a breath before running his hand through his hair.

"Don't worry, we're going to keep our eyes and ears open." He promised and I closed my eyes.

"Sky." He murmured. I let out a shaky breath and he came over to me and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his waist loosely and he sighed. He ran his hands over my hair and gripped me tightly.

"I'm scared." I whispered before burying my face into his chest.

"I know; I know you are." He whispered in my ear. See, this is why I missed Stiles so much, because first and foremost he was my best-friend and he always made me feel better if I had a problem.

"Stiles." I muttered.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You're the best." I muttered. He chuckled and just hugged me tighter. This was what we always had and always will have though, too.

"So are you Sky." He murmured in my ear as he weaved his fingers through my hair. I just buried my face into his chest again trying to not cry.I knew he felt the crying coming through me because I started to shake because I usually didn't like to cry in front of him or Scott. Even when I had broken my arm when I was climbing the tree in Scott's front yard. I didn't want them to know how scared I was or how bad it really was but this was bad. He hugged tighter and the worst part was he started to sing our song to me. Damn you Stiles for making me love you all over again in this moment.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I was wearing my hoodie that Max had gotten me. It was camo, which I usually didn't wear, but I was hoping to just disappear into the background. I didn't want to be noticed today by anyone but of course Coach called me out while talking about something.

"Hudson!" Coach said as I put down my head. I groaned slightly and I got a few chuckles. I raised my head out of my arms enough to look at Coach.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked. I smirked raising my head out of my arms fully. I caught Scott staring at me wondering what was going through my head, I'm pretty sure.

"Well, coach if you're asking me out-" I teased and he threw a piece of chalk at me and I ducked letting it hit Stiles behind me who was checking out crime scene photos. He popped his head up for a moment to see what was going on. I looked back at him and smiled at him. He shook his head and returned to looking at his nasty gruesome photos he had in front of him.

"Seriously Hudson?!" He asked. I shrugged and I heard snickers behind me.

"You're playing in the game for that little smart remark." He said. I groaned and shook my head. I smirked.

"Did you clear that with my coach?" I asked. He smirked and nodded.

"She said use you if needed so guess what you're first string." He said and then walked back behind me and hit the lacrosse stick that he had in his hand on Stiles's desk making him jerk up. I glanced back at Stiles to see Coach looking at Stiles.

"You know Stilinski, if I could grade you on how profoundly you disturb me, you'd be an A plus student." He said. I chuckled covering it with a cough.

"Thanks coach." Stiles said.

"Put the photos away." He said tapping the desk with the end of a lacrosse stick. That's when Stiles grabbed the bottom of the stick and then pulled the plastic end off it staring at the end. He glanced down at a picture and then back at the stick and then Coach grabbed it back from him. I looked at him confused and with an eyebrow raised like Scott was doing also. We didn't understand what little light bulb went off in Stiles's brain that was making him act weird.

"What's wrong with you? Don't answer that." Coach said after a moment. I glanced back at Stiles confused.

"It's a lacrosse player…." Stiles said. I groaned and face palmed.

"The killer is on the team." Scott said. I shook my head and waited for class to be over. I had to get away from this shit. I went outside while Scott, Kira, and Stiles went to look for the lacrosse stick that had the knife hidden in it. I heard someone sit in front of me while I pulled my lunchbox out of my book-bag and saw Liam.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi," I muttered. He glanced up at me from his phone, which he was paying with.

"You okay?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I've been better." I muttered. He nodded and then moved so he was beside me. I gave him a small smile before he wrapped his arm around my waist. I glanced down at his arm with a raised eyebrow. He went red in the cheeks slightly and I chuckled.

"It's fine." I muttered and looked around for a moment before giving him a light kiss on the cheek. He chuckled beside me and then glanced back down at his phone. Then his friend, Mason, came over to the table.

"Hey," I muttered.

"Hey, I just heard from Coach you're on first string tonight." He said. I groaned and hit my head against the table.

"Wait what?" Liam asked. I nodded and bit my lip.

"Yeah, I shot my mouth off in class and apparently my coach said that I could be used back and forth if needed so bang-bang pow I'm on first string tonight for the scrimmage. It's stupid. I don't know why it's a big deal, it's a fucking scrimmage." I muttered. I glanced up at the bus as Liam's hand tightened around my waist. I glanced over at him confused before I glanced over at Mason as he stared back at the charter bus. I just nodded. Okay, this was weird. Liam shrugged and that's when a bus came up and he got up.

"Oh no." Mason said.

"What?" I asked confused watching as the crowd started to form around the charter bus.

"Devenford Prep. It's the school Liam used to go to before he got kicked out." He said. I nodded and then Mason got up and I got up following him after grabbing my bag. I watched as Liam said something to one of the guys who got out of the bus. The guy responded but Liam was starting to get angry because I heard his heart beat accelerating before I smelled the blood. I glanced down to see blood dripping to the ground from his hand. I quickly got between the two boys. I chuckled uneasily as I stood between them chest to chest with the boy in front of me while Liam was at my back growling slightly in my ear.

"Why can't we all be nice?" I asked as Stiles and Scott grabbed Liam. They pulled him back slightly so that I was able to back away from the guy in front of me. I smiled up at him politely before glancing back at Scott and Stiles. Scott caught my eye and nodded slightly at me. I nodded.

"Why don't you stay out of this little girl?" The boy said. I stared at him and then blinked a few times. I heard Liam being taken away with Stiles and Scott while I stayed there. I heard of his few of his buddies laugh as they waited for a response from me. Mason was still there.

"Oh, I'm sorry were you talking to me? Hm, I guess I'll just show you how fucking little I am on the field. I can't wait to kick your sorry ass back to your fucking prep school." I said. The kid looked at me shocked and I sneered at him as I followed the scent of Scott and Stiles. I found them in the boys' locker room holding Liam down under the shower head. I leaned against the wall and stared at them as Liam roared and fought against their grip. If this kid was a struggle now I hated to see him on a full moon at full power. After a minute or so he calmed down and they turned off the water.

"That car you smashed, I thought it was your teachers." Scott said as Liam slid to the shower floor soaking wet.

"He was…and my coach. He benched me the entire season." Liam said as he glanced up at Scott before his eyes flashed over to mine.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I got a couple red cards." He admitted as he looked at his hands. He was picking at his nails nervously as Scott got in front of him.

"Just a couple?" Stiles asked. I elbowed him in the ribs and he gave me this look.

"You gotta be honest with us. What else happened?" He asked. I just looked at him as he shook his head.

"Nothing. I got kicked out of school. They sent me to a psychologist for evaluation." Liam said.

"Okay?" I asked.

"I was diagnosed with intermittent explosive disorder." He said looking at me. I nodded.

"Eh, I.E.D. sounds appropriate." I said.

"I.E.D? You're an I.E.D. That's great, you gave powers to a walking time bomb….well, and I really can't rag on him when Sky is the same way." Stiles said. I glared at him and roared.

"Shut it Stilinski." I muttered.

"See!?" He demanded. I poked him in the cheek. He just swatted my hands away from him and glared at me. I flicked his nose and he gave a yelp of surprise and stared at me as he held his nose. I smirked and he poked me in the side causing me to jump in the air startled. He just gave me this look of 'haha'. I growled at him baring my teeth at him.

"Did they give you anything?" Scott asked looking at Liam, positively ignoring me and Stiles.

"Risperdal. It's an anti-psychotic." Liam said.

"It just gets better." Stiles said. I glared over at him but he wouldn't meet my gaze because he knew if he did that would be a world of pain for him.

"Shut up you pop Adderall like it is candy!" I snapped. Now we eyes on us both as we argued.

"Hey that was once!" Stiles argued. I shook my head.

"Really guys?" Scott asked. Stiles and I glanced over at him and shrugged and then nodded.

"I don't take it." Liam admitted.

"Obviously." Stiles said clapping his hands together.

"I can't play Lacrosse on it. It makes me too tired." Liam said looking at both of us.

"Okay, I think you should bail out of the game. Tell Coach you're legs still hurting." Scott said. He shook his head as he went to stand up.

"No!" He said. I watched them both stand up.

"I can do this. Especially if you're both there." He said as he looked at me. I had my hands held up in surrender because technically this wasn't my decision. It was Scott's because Liam was Scott's beta.

"It's not up to me on this one. This is Scott's call, he's your alpha." I said.

"But, Liam, it's not just about the game. We think whoever killed Demarco might be on our team." Scott said. I sighed shaking my head slightly.

"Who's Demarco?" Liam asked.

"Apparently a werewolf we had no idea about but he was killed by a thermo-cut wire. He delivered the keg to the party." I said.

"We think the person who ordered the keg killed Demarco." Scott said. I watched Liam and he glanced down at the floor in thought.

"Liam?" I asked.

"Do you know something?" Scott asked quickly.

"I don't know who ordered the keg but I know who paid for it." Liam said. I looked at Scott and moved so I was beside him. I glanced over at Scott and smirked. We knew our opponent now.

* * *

We were at the game and I was flipping the ball in the air and catching it at the same time. I heard Stiles come up behind us talking to his dad on the phone. I just shook my head and headed up to Liam who was standing with his friend. The guy was checking out the guys from Devenford Prep.

"Do you think he's hot?" Liam asked. I looked over at the kid who had pissed me off earlier this afternoon. I just turned my nose up and looked the other way.

"I'll push my stick so far up his ass he'll be tasting the other end of it." I muttered shaking my head. Liam chuckled and put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a smile.

"Don't worry, just check the hell out of him." Liam smiled. I just shook my head and chuckled.

"Just go out there and kick their smug prep school asses." He said to both of us. I nodded and chuckled as Liam put his helmet on. Oh, trust me we were going to. I was going to hand it to them so hard they wouldn't know to freaking put it. I sighed and Liam glanced over at me as Mason walked away.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded and grabbed my helmet.

"Fine, let's just play." I said. He nodded and we headed to the bench where Scott, Kira, and Stiles were sitting. I saw Scott run up to the coach to try to convince him to not let Liam play until someone yelled, 'Liam think fast!' which made Liam catch the ball he had been thrown.

"Oh, he plays." Coach said nodding. I just looked at Liam as he glanced over at Scott and me. I put my helmet on and nodded at him.

"You'll be fine. Let's go." I muttered patting him on the shoulder. We took the field and within the first few minutes they scored. I saw Kira, Stiles, and Scott all do a little huddle.

"Watch Liam." Scott said as he stared at me. I nodded and then took my place as Scott took his in the circle to do the restart since Devenford had just scored. He was going against that little shit who had decided to mouth off towards me. I watched as Scott got the ball taken right from underneath him and Liam get slammed right into as he tried to get the ball back. I slammed into Brett a few seconds to late.

"Sorry Princess you better be faster than that." He said. I stood there blinking for a moment as he laughed at me. My cheeks went red and I whipped my head in his direction. He had not called me what I think he just called me, did he?

"What did you just call me?" I asked standing there.

"Princess." He said to me. I growled and then threw down my stick. I was about to fucking knock this kid's preppy head off his preppy shoulders for calling me that.

"You know what prep bitch. I'm going to rip you to shreds." I growled angrily and Stiles grabbed me quickly as I headed towards him. I bared my teeth at the kid and he laughed at me and that just got me even more angry. Stiles's grip on my arm tightened as I tried to pull away from him. He jerked me towards him and put his mouth by my ear.

"Sky calm down." He hissed in my ear. I saw Scott had to hold Liam back and I glared at Stiles.

"Call me Princess one more time prep bitch and we're going to see how much of a Princess I am." I snapped as Stiles handed me my stick. I walked away angrily and then looked back at the guys.

"Let's play." I muttered turning away from.

"Everything alright with Sky?" Scott asked Stiles.

"She got called a princess. You know how she gets when the P word is said to her." He said. I saw Scott nod as I took my position on the field again. I watched as Stiles took starter and then faked the guy out and pass the ball to Kira who stood there for a full 30 seconds before running to the Devenford goal. She shot the goal after coach yelled at her like 3 times to pass the ball. She got nothing but net too, so now we were on the board.

"Yeah, Kira!" I laughed as she came over to me. I was about to give her a high-five when Coach called her over. I watched and listened as Coach benched her because she didn't pass like she was supposed to. I growled slightly as I glanced over at Scott.

"I got it." I muttered. He nodded and I took her spot and sighed. I looked at Scott after he went past Garret.

"What's up?" I asked. He just shrugged and we took our positions again. I looked over at Garret to see him watching me and I just rolled my eyes and looked away. I knew that this was going to be a problem watching me like he was. I sighed and then glanced around. I heard the whistle and we took off. We had the ball and I saw Brett collide with Liam who had it and then Liam flipped over Brett's back. I saw his wrist bend at an unnatural angle and heard the subtle crack. I knew that was going to be an ugly looking break. Scott, Stiles, and I pulled Liam to his feet as Brett lay a few feet away from us groaning. We kept Liam in a circle to keep prying eyes from seeing what we were doing.

"How hard did you hit him?" I teased.

"I didn't hit him, he hit me." He said as showed us his arm which had his bone sticking out slightly but not enough to break the skin. I sighed and glanced around looking at Scott.

"Close your eyes." I murmured as Scott grabbed his arm. He nodded and closed his eyes. Scott quickly snapped the bone back into place with only a little cry of pain from Liam.

"You're good champ." I said knocking my fist into his helmet lightly. I heard the slid of a blade to see Garret looking at Scott, Liam and I. He was looking at us and then he looked away. I looked at Scott panicked.

"Did he cut either one of you?" He asked looking at us quickly.

"No, we're fine." I said looking over Liam quickly. Liam nodded.

"I'm okay." Liam said.

"Then he missed." Scott said.

"What do you mean?" Liam asked confused. I swallowed and Scott looked at me before flashing his eyes back to Liam's.

"He's probably after you." I muttered quietly as I looked over to see Garret still staring at us. I looked back at Liam as I felt the gaze of Garret on me and I felt like I was being stalked by some ugly wannabe. It made shivers run up and down my spine, and I for one didn't enjoy that feeling one little bit.

"You have to talk to coach about benching you." Scott said. I nodded and then we looked over at Coach and Liam sighed. He nodded defeated and headed over towards Coach. Scott glanced down at me and I looked up at him.

"You be careful to." He said. I nodded and then together I and he walked over to Kira. I bit my lip as I pulled my helmet off and ran my hand through my bangs before pulling them out of my eyes. After a few moments of standing there with Kira and Scott, Liam came back over.

"I talked to coach and I'm out for the rest of the game." Liam said. I nodded and Scott looked slightly relieved.

"What are we going to do now though? There's two alphas on the field he'll probably want to go for now." I muttered looking at Scott.

"I don't know. Something's still not right. We're missing something." He muttered as he looked over at Garret.

"Guys." Stiles said. We turned to look over at him.

"Lydia just broke another third of the list." Stiles said coming between Kira and Liam.

"Am I on it?" Liam asked.

"No, but someone else is. Brett Talbot." Stiles said. My eyes went wide and I looked at the school. They had just taken Brett inside to the locker room because they wanted to look him over for any serious injuries he might have gotten in that little collide with Liam.

"We need to go." I said.

"Stay here. I'll go look for Brett, make sure Kira and Liam stay okay." He said. I nodded and looked over at Garret. After a few moments Stiles ran after him and I rolled my eyes.

"Bromance, I swear." I muttered shaking my head. After that I just looked to the field and looked at the board. It seemed like forever till Stiles returned.

"I had to call my dad. The police are coming to take Violet." He said. I stared at him confused.

"Well, when Scott went in to find Brett, he found Garret getting ready to kill Brett. Well, Scott knocked him out, was going to help Brett get out of there until Violet showed up- you know this place is full of crazy chicks? First Kate Argent, she was so psycho- still probably is. Then there was our English teacher last year, man she was out there-" Stiles said. I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he glanced at me.

"Back on topic hello?!" I snapped.

"Right anyway! Well Violet came in and tried to kill Scott with her thermo-cut wire but you know Scott being the Alpha is he broke the wire and knocked her out but Garret managed to escape." He said. I nodded. Well, okay then.

"Violet, really?" I muttered. He nodded and within the next few minutes the cops arrive and we had to call the game off. I just shrugged and sighed.

"At least I get to change because of the girls' locker-room." I muttered smiling as we filed to the locker room. All the guys weren't being allowed in but I got to the girls. I changed into my shorts and browning t-shirt before heading out. I saw Liam go around the corner of a hallway and stop. I came up beside him to ask what he was watching to see Scott talking to his dad. I smiled and that's when I saw Violet get walked passed us. I smirked at her and waved.

"Uh bye-bye." I smirked. Liam went up to Scott as Scott's dad walked pasted us. I watched them walk out with something in his hand before going over to Scott and Liam.

"You're not on the list." Scott said.

"No, not yet I'm not. There's still another third, right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sadly, yes." I muttered. That's when Scott glanced up between Liam and me and us both glanced back to see his dad talking to Violet.

"You know, Violet, a thermo-cut wire is a very unusual weapon. Now we've got a file at the Bureau on something similar; used in over a dozen murders." Agent McCall said. I looked back at Scott with wide eyes. Whoa. That was some new information that we hadn't heard about before.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just go to school here." Violet said. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe, we should call your parents then." McCall said. Then he paused and I looked around the corner confused.

"Oh, wait that's right. You don't have any parents. That's why they call you The Orphans." He said and that's when I heard her heart rate go up. So that name made her heart rate increase which obviously meant something. I licked my lips as they pulled her away and down the hallway. We were standing there for a moment.

"I'm going to try to get into Garret's locker. You two keep watch." Scott said. I nodded and quietly we went into the boys' locker room. I watched as Scott went over to Garret's locker as Liam stood out by the door. I was keeping my ears open as I leaned against the wall. I watched as Scott looked through the locker and I heard footsteps coming down.

"Someone's coming Scott." I said.

"Find anything?" Liam asked.

"No, nothing." Scott said. I heard his heart beat once extra and I shook my head. He was lying but either what he was lying about was to protect Liam or was seriously that bad, so I wasn't going to call him out on that. Yet.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I was sitting outside in the yard collecting some sun by laying out in some shorts and a bikini top. After everything that had happened with Garret, Violet, and Brett I just wanted to relax. The universe I think had some ultimate plan for me never letting me rest or something like that. I heard a loud car coming down the road and I felt like I've heard that engine before. I glanced up to see Stiles pulling into my driveway. I pulled my sunglasses up off my face and stared at him as he turned his jeep off and walked over to me with his hands in his pockets.

"What up?" I asked. He just shrugged as he tried to keep his eyes off me but I could tell it wasn't really working. My skin had taken on a very nice bronze to it and with my blonde hair and blue eyes, things weren't his favor because I knew Stiles always loved my eyes the best besides my smile. He told me one day in freshman shortly before we all moved.

"Skipping school to talk to Parrish. What are you doing?" He asked glancing me over. I saw his eyes doing some wandering which I didn't care about.

"Taking some much deserved me time." I said. He nodded and my phone went off. I was going to let it go until I saw it was Scott texting me. Well there went my day of rest and relaxation. I sat up and opened the message up. A frown worked its way onto my face as I read the message. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I scrolled through the message reading the whole thing. Well, this is one freaking mess.

"Shit," I muttered as I quickly typed a response to Scott.

"Wait, what?" Stiles asked. He glanced over at my screen trying to see who it was txting me. I glanced up at him and stared into those brown eyes.

"Garret has Liam and he wants his money, plus Violet." I muttered. Stiles shook his head and rubbed his forehead with his eyes closed. I waited for a moment and then shook my head.

"Well, it looks like I'm going on a werehunt." I said. He nodded and then swung his keys in a circle.

"Want a ride?" He asked. I shook my head and then stood up and looked at the chair and sighed. I glanced up at the sun with a frown on my face as I stuck out my bottom lip. I just want to relax. Is that so hard to ask, honestly?

"I just want to get a tan!" I muttered to myself as I grabbed my tube-top off the grass and pulled it up over my head. I sighed and started to text Scott back but before I could send it he called me. I glanced at it for a moment before hitting the answer button on my phone pulling it up to my ear.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, so Garret wants me to stop the transport taking Violet to a federal facility, tonight. And then we'll get Liam back." He said as Stiles followed me inside my house. I knew I had to go get changed or at least get into something more comfortable. I nodded.

"Alright, then what am I supposed to do?" I asked as I went to go head upstairs.

"Relax," He said. I froze mid-step and Stiles slammed into me. I got pushed forward and glanced back over at Stiles's with narrowed eyes. He just looked at me and his hands up and I just rolled my eyes. Of course Stiles would be the one to run into me from behind when I come to a stop.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Listen I know you care about Liam-" He said. I scoffed into the phone as I crossed my arms over my chest. I didn't really want to have this conversation on the phone with Scott right now while Stiles was here in my eyes.

"He's a friend." I muttered.

"And you care about him more than that, okay. Sky you don't have to lie to me." He said and I clenched my fist at my side and Stiles glanced at me and raised his eyebrows.

"What's Scott saying?" He asked. Scott chuckled in the phone at hearing Stiles.

"I don't want to talk about this right now Scott." I said.

"Just, lay back on this one, okay? I'll call you if I need help." He said. I set my teeth.

"Fine." I muttered and tapped the end button on my phone. I was getting mad. Everyone else could help save the day but I couldn't? What kind of fuckery was this?

"Everything fine?" Stiles asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, why don't you go do whatever you're supposed to be doing? Why did you stop here anyway?" I asked. Stiles kind of paused for a moment before opening his mouth. I glanced up at him waiting for him to spit something out. He looked like a little lost puppy dog who didn't know how to find his way home and I automatically knew that look. He was about to suggest something that was going to through shit out the window. I mentally took a deep breath waiting for him to continue.

"Well, I just sort of wanted to come over to make plans. Like a movie night maybe just us; best-friends. We used to do that all the time, remember? Harry Potter and Stars Wars." He murmured. I swallowed and my heart gave a loud thump in my ears. I shrugged nonchalantly trying to keep my cool. I was trying to show that I wasn't really bothered by what he was suggesting but on the inside my brain was going haywire at the thought of us both being in the same room alone watching movies.

"Yeah, sounds cool. Just um, pick a night and we can geek out, I guess." I muttered scratching the back of my head. He nodded and the kissed me lightly on the cheek. My cheeks flushed red and I glanced up at him confused.

"See you around Skies." He murmured turning around and heading out the door. I felt tears gather in my eyes and I wiped them away quickly. He hadn't called me that since we got into middle school. I headed upstairs and once I was upstairs I closed the door behind me. I quickly wrapped my arms around my stomach and fell to my knees pressing my head against the floor. No one was home thank god. I let out a strangled cry and let the water works come out.

"Why did you pick her? What is wrong with me?" I cried.

"Nothing's wrong with you." Luna commented as she came out of my closet. I jumped up and slammed back into my door.

"What were you doing in my closet?" I asked.

"Looking for something to wear to this concert I'm going to. I wanted something a little edgier and I knew you went through that phase. I was seeing if you had something." She murmured as she came over and sat down beside me.

"Nothing's wrong with you Sky. Stiles is just confused. He knows he likes you and then Malia Tate just happened to come in while things were complicated. Oh, you can't forget he blames himself for EVERYTHING he did to you while he was under the power of the Nogitsune. Can't forget that." She said ticking off her fingers. She glanced over at me and .wiped under my eyes and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, hey, I know it hurts right now, but I have a feeling that Stiles and you will work out. Honestly, I know it will. You two were meant for each other. You two are fucking weird. You have the whole geek thing going on. I mean really, who else is going to geek with you on Harry Potter and him Star Wars?" She asked. I let out a chuckle and she pulled a tissue out of her pocket and handed it to me. I glanced at it and wrinkled my nose.

"Oh for the love of god just use it!" She snapped. I rolled my eyes and blew my nose in the tissue. I smiled at her.

"I love you Luna." I muttered.

"Love you too little sis….so I have an idea. Since Scott gave you a free pass till he calls, why don't you and I go shopping?" She asked. I nodded.

"That sounds amazing." I muttered. She chuckled and then glanced me over. She stood up before pulling myself up.

"Come on, get into real clothes and we'll leave." She said. I nodded and then she went out my door. I walked over to my closet, passing a framed photo on my wall of Scott, Stiles, and I on our first day of high-school together. My braces were still there, and I had a little acne. Stiles had his buzz cut while Scott was sporting that Bieber swoosh. I laughed and ran my hand down the side of the frame. The Skylar, Stiles, and Scott that had been in the photo ceased to exist right now, and I don't think more than ever did I want that back then right now. I sighed and walked into my closet. I looked around for a moment before pulling out some skinny jeans with a tank-top that looked better than the one I had on currently.

"Why not try and look cute." I muttered. After getting dressed I headed to my vanity that was sitting beside my window. I glanced out of the window before turning to my mirror. I put on some mascara, eye-liner, filled in my brows a little before deeming myself able to go out. Luna and I headed to the mall for some well-deserved shopping time.

* * *

We were coming back from shopping and we had the windows cracked slightly. I sighed and leaned against the window before looking back at the stacks of bags in the backseat of the car. I chuckled smiling before I heard the yell. My eyes widened as my blood ran cold.

"Stop!" I screamed. Luna skidded the car to a halt, which I had to admit it had pretty good breaks. We both jerked forward until the seat belt lock caught us from slamming into the dashboard. She groaned slightly and I sat still as I turned the radio down.

"What?!" She squealed. I listened for a minute and I heard the yell being echoed.

"That's Liam." I said quickly. She listened for a moment and nodded pulling off the side of the road.

"How did you hear that through the music?" She asked me. I shrugged and she grabbed me digging her claws into my arm, deeply. I roared and screamed at the same time. She looked at me with wide eyes and shook my head trying to clear myself.

"Yes, I'm a true alpha. Now, I need to find Liam." I muttered jumping out of the car. She groaned.

"I'll be home then. Scott probably would've heard him to and is on his way." She said. I nodded and took off through the woods. I ran to a cluster of trees where there was a slightly boarded up well. I stared at it and then Scott appeared beside me.

"How-?" He asked.

"Was shopping with Luna and we were on our way back and I heard him yell." I said. He nodded and we quickly looked over the edge and Scott grabbed Liam's arm. He glanced up at him and I smiled.

"Come on give me your other arm." I said. He reached up and I grabbed his other arm and together Scott and I pulled him up and Scott hugged him.

"You're going to be fine." I smiled. He nodded and Argent pulled up behind us. I looked back at him and smiled at him.

"Hey," I smiled. We got Liam in the back of the car and I got in the back with him. Scott gave me this look from the front seat and I only glared at him. We were driven to the animal clinic as fast as we could get there and when we got there we pulled Liam out of the car. I knocked him out with a quick blow to the head and then Deaton cut Liam open at the chest and I watched as yellow mist came from the wound. I stepped a few steps back and looked at it.

"I'm tired of watching people die." Scott said.

"You may not have a choice." Mr. Argent said.

"Maybe I do." Scott said.

"That's a lot of burden to carry, Scott." Deaton said.

"I don't care." Scott said. He glanced at me and I nodded.

"No one else dies. Everyone on that list, everyone on that Dead Pool. It doesn't matter if they're Wendigos or werewolves, or whatever. I'm going to save everyone." Scott said determined. I smiled at him and clasped him on the shoulder.

"I'll help you buddy." I smiled. He nodded and together we did our handshake that we made up in middle school with Stiles. I chuckled and we then looked down at Liam.

"I better head home before Luna freaks out about me." I muttered. Scott nodded and I headed out towards the parking-lot. I started the walk home knowing I could get there shortly if I ran but I wanted to stay out in the night air looking at the stars as I went.

"Wait, Sky!" Scott called as he ran after me.

"Yeah, Scotty?" I asked.

"…if you found money what would you do with it?" He asked.

"How much did you find in Garret's locker?" I asked. He looked at me and I chuckled as we continued walking down the street.

"Um, well. I heard the heart rate go up when you lied so." I said. He chuckled and nodded.

"Of course," He said.

"Love you Scotty." I smiled. He just shook his head.

"I haven't counted the money and Stiles is coming over tonight to count it with me. So, did you want to come over?" He asked.

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do." I muttered. He nodded and we turned down the next street changing our direction and I glanced down at my nails.

"So, what is going on with you and Liam?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I just-don't wanna talk about it." I said. He bumped me with his shoulder and I glanced over at him.

"You have to talk about it sometime." He said.

"I know." I muttered putting my hands into my pockets.

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" He asked confused. I shrugged as I glanced back up towards him before looking up into the sky.

"Because the moment I do then the thing I want to hold onto with Stiles is gone and I've finally accepted things won't happen." I muttered. He glanced down at me as I fought back tears for the second time today. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders before rubbing my arm lightly.

"Things will work out." He promised. I nodded.

"So everyone says." I muttered. He withdrew his arm from around my shoulders and we walked in silence for a while. I started to chew on my lip lightly.

"I don't know actually where we stand, honestly. We're going out on an actual date soon so I guess that's something, right?" I asked. He nodded and put his hands into his pockets. I sighed. We continued to walk back to his house in silence and when we got there I noticed the familiar jeep sitting his driveway. I took a deep breath as my heart beat sped up and Scott looked over at me as we walked up the steps. Scott opened the door and we quickly went upstairs where Stiles was waiting on his bed for us. Stiles's eyes found mine and for an uncomfortable moment there was an awkward silence.

"Alright Scotty let's get to counting." I said clapping my hands to break the tension. We all sat on the floor in a circle as Scott pulled the bag of money out from underneath his bed. I stared at the bag as he unzipped it and my eyes widened.

"Holy shit Scott." I said. He nodded and then dumped it onto the floor. I just looked at it and shook my head. We started out with counting the bundles and it added up to 500,000 dollars.

"Holy crap this is a shit ton of money." I muttered. Stiles nodded and then looked over at me.

"This could fix a lot of problems." I muttered looking at both Scott and Stiles. They both nodded silently and I wasn't thinking of the money for myself but more for the purpose of those two. I knew they were having finance problems just because of all the stuff that had happened to them both within the last couple months between Eichen House and the MRI's for Stiles. I glanced down at my hands before glancing over at both of them as they stared at the money. I just shook my head and sighed. We just sat in silence for what seemed the longest time before my phone went off. I glanced down at it to see that Max's face was lighting up my screen. I picked it up and hit the send button before letting it catch the signal and putting it up to my ear.

"What up?" I asked.

"You still with Scott?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked. He let out a sigh of relief and I knew he was worried about me being out so late especially with the killers out and about around town.

"Just making sure. Get Stiles to take you home, I don't want you walking by yourself." He said. I stilled for a moment wondering how he knew Stiles was with us.

"I'm not stupid Sky. You three are the musketeers for craps sake." He said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, I'll see ya soon. Bye." I muttered. I hung up on him as he kept laughing and I just shook my head. I glanced over at Stiles as he stared down at the money between the three of us.

"You've been enlisted on shipping duty tonight." I said. He glanced up at me confused.

"Huh?" He asked.

"You have to take me home." I said. He just nodded and then glanced at the clock. Scott and I also did a glance back to see that it was almost midnight. I sighed and glanced over at Stiles who nodded. We carefully picked up the money and put it back into the bag.

"Where are you going to hide it?" Stiles asked.

"Hide it?" He asked. I nodded.

"You can't put it under mattress, Scott. It's 500,000 dollars!" I whispered yelled at him.

"I have to give it back to Derek. It's his money." Scott said. I nodded as we zipped it up and stuffed it back underneath his bed. I sighed and together we walked out of his room and headed downstairs. I knew what was running through his mind if I had that much money tucked up there underneath my mattress. I sighed and then Stiles and I walked out of the house and went over to his jeep. I jumped into his jeep and after talking to Scott for a moment Stiles got into the Jeep and we headed to my house. I looked out the window.

"Skies." Stiles sang. I glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Stilinski." I sang. He laughed and I smiled at him.

"So when are we doing our movie date?" He teased and I chuckled smiling and I shrugged.

"Whenever we're both free I guess." I shrugged as he made the right to go to my house. He smiled and held out his hand in a fist. I chuckled and tapped my fist against his.

"Come on do it like you mean it." He said. I glared over at him playfully before hitting his knuckles harder causing him to wince. I just smiled at him.

"You said do it harder." I said and then he moaned and I looked over at him with wide eyes.

"Oh yeah," He moaned throwing his head back for a moment and I busted out laughing as he pulled into the driveway.

"Uh-Stiles." I moaned. We both started to laugh uncontrollable in his jeep in the driveway. I clutched my stomach as I tried to stop laughing because it was starting to hurt. When we both finally calmed down enough we glanced at each other smiling. I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair before staring down at my hands.

"How about Saturday night?" I asked. He nodded.

"Sounds good. I'll be here around 6?" He asked glancing over at me. I nodded and smiled.

"Sounds good. See you then." I smiled. I leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the cheek and watched as his cheeks went red as I stepped out of the jeep. I felt him grab my hand I turned to look back at him. He was just staring at me with those big brown eyes and I noticed the longing. I squeezed his hand lightly before letting him go and pushing his hand away, heading inside to my house. I didn't look back because I knew if I did it would be so much harder not to go to him and kiss him. I bit m lip as I turned the doorknob of my house and went inside up the stairs. I passed Max's room to get to mine and he was staring at me from his bed.

"Proud of you." He murmured. I just nodded and when I got back to my room I closed the door lightly before changing into my pajamas. I got in under the covers and clutched my pooh-bear to my chest. If I was so strong, why did I feel so weak?


	8. Chapter 8

I sighed as I stared in the mirror of my vanity before trying to decide how to do my make-up. Tonight was Liam's and I first date. I was super nervous because I never really had a first date with Stiles because it had come naturally hanging out with him. I quickly did my make up with my eyeliner before dusting on some dark eye-shadow that made my blue eyes pop out. Apparently Liam had found this club that would let us in but we needed ID's to drink. Well, we couldn't get drunk anyway because we push it out to fast since it's considered harmful to us. I glanced over my outfit one more time. It was white shorts with a loose black tank-top. I had an black and white American flag printed bandeau underneath that so I didn't have to worry about a bra.

"Sky you need to get going!" Luna called from downstairs. I huffed slipping into my flip-flops. I chuckled and smiled. I grabbed my wallet and keys before running downstairs. Liam was already here because he had ridden his bike here. That was the only drawback of going out on a date with a freshman. He couldn't drive but it wasn't really a big deal in my book.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded as he glanced me over. I smiled and tugged his hand and we headed out the door where Scott was standing in the driveway. Oh my god. He wasn't going to do what I think he was going to do.

"Liam let's have a talk." Scott smiled. My eyes went wide and I shook my head.

"Scott don't do this to him. Please." I begged. He shook his head and Liam walked over to him. He wrapped his arm around Liam's shoulders as he walked to the end of the driveway. I couldn't hear what he was saying to Liam because he was being really quiet and he knew my hearing range.

"Damn you Scott." I muttered and I heard him chuckle before they came back over to me. I just shook my head at Scott. Liam crawled into the passenger side as I got into my drivers side. I rolled down my window and I glanced over at Scott.

"Annoying you are." I muttered. He just smiled at me before waving me off. I pulled out of the driveway as Liam told me where to go and about ten minutes later we were pulling up in front of somewhere that had music vibrating the walls. I parked down the street and we walked there. Halfway through the walk I glanced down at his hand to see it in his pocket. I chuckled and tugged it out of his pocket before lacing my fingers through his. He glanced over at me.

"You okay with this?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He chuckled giving my hand a good squeeze. I squeezed back harder and until we got to the door. He chuckled and then he pulled out two pieces of paper from his pocket showing it to the guy at the door. He nodded and let us in and there was a lot of groaning behind us because of the people that I didn't notice waiting to get in. He chuckled as he pulled me through the door smiling as the music got louder.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"I know the guy at the door and he owed me one." He yelled in my ear as the music became deafening. I laughed and smiled. He led me the floor and once there we started to dance. I laughed and smiled at him. We started to grind against each other and I felt his hands on my hips. I giggled as we moved together to the beat of the music. It seemed song after song was bouncing through the speakers and I was just relaxing and having fun which was something we hadn't had in a long time or at least I hadn't. I smiled as Liam led me away from the dance floor and we carefully made our way to where the bar was.

"Two cokes." Liam yelled knowing we wouldn't even be able to pass for over 21. I smiled as the bar tender handed me one and I sighed. I wish I could actually get drunk and feel that effect sometimes but we couldn't because it was technically a toxin therefore it was burned out of our system before it managed to do anything to us, which sucked. I chuckled as I sucked it down. I pulled Liam close and put my lips to his ear.

"This was a great idea." I said. He nodded.

"I hoped you would like it." He laughed. I nodded and we stood there for a moment just watching the people move back and forth. I chuckled and then once I noticed he was done his drink I carefully put mine on the bar. We moved so that we were back onto the dance floor after I took his hand dragging him back. He just laughed at me and we started to dance again. I laughed throwing my hair back over one shoulder before smiling back at him.

* * *

We were standing outside the club smiling. I was wiping sweat off my forehead and Liam was chuckling. It had gotten hot in there really quick with all the dancing bodies.

"Ready to go?" Liam asked. I nodded and together him and I walked back to my car and when we got in I blasted the air for both of us. He leaned back against the seat smiling.

"That was the most fun I've had in a while." He murmured. I nodded.

"Yeah, it was." I agreed laughing.

"You wanna get something to eat real quick?" He asked. I nodded and then he took me on a detour that had us pulling into the parking-lot of a 24hr diner. We got out and headed inside quickly. It was almost basically deserted. I chuckled and pulled my hair back into a pony-tail because it had taken on a wave slightly. I smiled at him.

"This has been the best night I've had in a while." I smiled. He nodded in agreement as the waitress came over and gave us the menus while taking our drink orders. I glanced around and realized that this place had been here forever and a day. I chuckled thinking of the time Scott, Stiles, and I had come here once after school. They had waited for me to get done with soccer practice before we all got dinner together. That was the time we all had to walk everywhere because we didn't have any cars or anything. That was 7th grade.

"Have you been here before?" Liam asked as he put down his menu. I nodded.

"Yeah, Scott, Stiles, and I used to come here all the time. The first time we came here together was after one of my soccer practices back when we were in middle school. We had to walk so far to get to the place because Stiles heard they had really good pizza." I laughed rolling my eyes. Liam chuckled at me and I smiled.

"A lot of good memories are in this town for me." I muttered. He nodded and then glanced out the window.

"How long were you gone for?" He asked.

"A year and a half...I think." I laughed trying to recount when I had left. I thought about it and I had left halfway through freshman year. Missed our sophomore year and then come back halfway through the first semester of junior year when everything bad was happening. Then I nodded in thought.

"Yeah, I left halfway through freshman year. I completely missed out on sophomore year since I was in Sacramento and then I came back halfway through the first semester of junior year so yeah, a year and a half." I muttered. He nodded.

"Why did you leave? I heard Scott mention it once and when I asked he didn't really go into detail. He just said that if you wanted to tell me you would." He muttered as our drinks were set in front of us by the waitress. I gave him a knowing smile before we ordered our food. We both decided to get a small pizza with extra cheese and he wanted mushrooms and pepperonis on his side. She nodded and then headed back to put the order in. I twisted my hands together and glanced down at the table, taking a deep breath as I did so. I didn't want to tell him really but I guess it wasn't as big as a deal as it was when it happened. I bit my lip.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I was just wondering, if it was as bad as he made it out to be." He muttered. I shrugged and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Depends on what you mean by bad." I muttered glancing up at him through my eyelashes. He shrugged.

"Well, back when I was 15, I still hadn't shifted. Luna had when she was 13 and Max had done the same. Both were teenagers during the shift, and when they waited for me to shift every full moon, I never did. Since my mom is still human there's a chance one of us won't ever change and we'll be normal humans. They thought I was going to be that one since a year had passed and I never shifted." I muttered quietly making sure we weren't being overheard by anyone in the diner. There were only a few other people in here but with that dead pool lingering over our heads I really shouldn't be talking about shifting in public or my family really. You didn't know who had access to the pool and who didn't right now.

"And so they just stopped watching for the signs of me going to shift. Well, one full moon in the winter of my freshman year I woke up in my room and looked up at the moon. I started to hear things I never heard before. I could see so much better even without my glasses, even though I still need them today. I felt my claws come out along with my fangs. I tore my bed to pieces and I ran out my window, busting it in the process, and jumped off the roof taking off into the woods. I didn't know what was happening to me and I was terrified. See, they never told me about what was going to happen." I muttered. He nodded and I noticed he was really absorbed into what I was saying to him. I waited for a moment before continuing because I saw the waitress coming with our pizza. She put the pizza onto the rack before setting down to plates with silverware. She then placed a bottle of ranch dressing for me on the table.

"Thanks." I chuckled and she nodded before walking away. I grabbed a slice and so did Liam before I continued.

"Well, I ran through the woods and my dad and brother and sister figured out what happened and they went out looking for me. I managed to kill a jogger in the process, and run into hunters. They shot an arrow through me and when my brother and sister found me I was unconscious on the floor of the forest by the reserves. They hauled me back to the house and put me into a cage with wolfsbane on the bars. They knew I couldn't touch it without having my allergic reaction take over. They pulled the arrow out of my shoulder the next morning and then the day after that they put the house up for sale. My mom and dad decided that with me being the way I was they couldn't chance it again. They moved us to Sacramento to a ranch where no one was around so I wouldn't end up killing more. Before I became an alpha my eyes were a cobalt blue when I changed because that means you've taken the life of an innocent." I muttered. He nodded and let it sink it.

"But it's not your fault. You weren't properly told and prepared for it if it ever did happen." He muttered as he took a bite out of his slice of pizza. I just shrugged.

"I know but I couldn't have tried to control myself just a little bit or tried to stay away from people but I didn't. I let my instinct take over." I whispered as I just stared down at my slice of pizza. I felt a hand on my cheek and I glanced up.

"Sky you couldn't help it." He whispered. I shrugged and broke the gaze and took a bite of my pizza after dipping it in some ranch dressing that I had put on the plate.

"It still doesn't matter. I still killed someone and I feel terrible about it." I muttered as I sighed. He nodded and we ate for a moment in silence and I glanced around.

"They really do have banging pizza." Liam said. I laughed and snorted. He glanced up wide eyed and my face went beat red. I ducked my head down as he started to laugh at me.

"Stop." I muttered sticking my lip out as I pouted.

"That was adorable." He laughed at me. I shook my head and he just smiled at me and I just shook my head. It took 4 slices of pizza each before we were finally full. I leaned back in the booth chuckling glancing at the clock on my phone. I realized it was getting close to midnight and I should probably be getting myself and Liam home.

"I'm so full." He moaned from across the table. I laughed at him and nodded.

"Same, I don't know I could fit four slices of pizza in me." I muttered. He glanced over at me and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're so tiny. Where do you put it all?" He teased. I just rolled my eyes as the waitress set down the check. Liam grabbed it before I got the chance. I frowned at him.

"You're my date so I pay. You can get it next time." He laughed as he slipped a debit card into the tray that had the check on it. I nodded and sat back and huffed out letting it blow my bangs up into my eyes. He chuckled and leaned across the table to poke me in the nose. I scrunched up my face and he smiled as he leaned back. The waitress took the check and told us she'd be back in a minute with the piece of paper to sign.

"So, did you enjoy tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, a lot. Thanks for this. I've needed it." I said. He smiled.

"I think we've both needed it." He chuckled. I nodded.

"This is also true." I muttered as I smiled at him. Then the women set the thing back on the table and walked away. Liam quickly did some math left her a tip and signed the piece of paper.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and together me and him scooted out of the booth and headed for the door. I looked back when Liam held the door open for me to see this guy staring at me with a smirk on his face. My eyes narrowed slightly at him.

"You okay?" Liam asked. I nodded and licked my lips. We headed out to my car and I saw the guy watching us as we walked. I quickly started my car and pulled back. I tilted my head as I stared at him through the windshield. He just smiled at me and waved at him. I noticed something in his hand and I recognized it as a dagger and I swallowed nervously.

"Sky?" Liam asked as the guy smile widened at me. I put my foot on the gas and quickly went onto the road. My hands clenched the steering wheel and I knew Liam knew there was something wrong. I felt his arm on my shoulder and I looked in my mirror to make sure that we weren't being followed. I felt my paranoia start to get the better of me and I quickly stopped in the middle of the road by an alleyway. I quickly backed up into it.

"Skylar what are you doing?" He asked as I turned my lights off but let the engine keep running. I watched the clock hoping I was wrong.

"I'm being careful. That guy that I looked at who was still in the diner when we left had a dagger in his hand when he waved at me. A dagger that hunters use when they're looking for werewolves. I'm just making sure we aren't being followed." I muttered quietly. Liam glanced over at me as I chewed on the pad of my thumb lightly praying to god that I was being stupid. It seemed like the minutes ticked by.

"Sky it's been ten minutes-" Liam said but he was cut off by an engine motor coming down the road. I quickly blinked my eyes using my alpha eyes and I rolled down my window slightly to see if he had his windows down. Whoever was coming was talking on the phone, and I couldn't hear what they were saying yet. I clenched my jaw trying to push my hearing and as they got closer I got the conversation.

"-I don't know where they got to. Her car just disappeared!" He muttered. My heart rate went up and Liam looked over at him.

"I know it's hard to lose an Aston Martin but its dark out and I waited too long. I can find it tomorrow morning. It won't be that hard. Then we'll have them all and be rich." The guy said as he passed. I stared at him as he passed and recognized the guy from the diner. I shook my head and let out a terrified breath.

"The same guy is looking for me and my family." I whispered. He nodded and whipped out his phone.

"I'm calling Scott." He said as I got out of the car. I heard Scott pick up as I peaked around the corner carefully. That was too close for comfort. I saw the tail lights turn around the corner and I sighed. I quickly got back into the car and turned my headlights on and pulled out of the alleyway. Liam was still talking to Scott on the phone and he put it on speaker.

"Sky you alright?" He asked.

"Terrified but fine." I muttered.

"Alright, well just take him home and then go home and hide the car in the garage. Tell your parents alright. Do you want me to come over or anything?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No I think I'll be okay." I said.

"Alright well call me when you get home so I know you're safe." He said.

"Promise Scotty." I muttered. Then Liam hung up the phone and it was a quiet ride after that. I dropped Liam off and he made me get out of the car and go with him to the door. He pulled me close so that his arms were wrapped securely around my waist. I glanced up at him as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Everything's fine. He won't touch you guys. I don't even know why he would even attempt to go after all of you." He chuckled. I shrugged and he poked me in the side making me squeak. I just blushed.

"Thanks for a fun night. It was awesome." I smiled.

"No problem. Maybe we can go another time do something different? A movie or something." He suggested.

"Yeah, I would like that a lot." I smiled. He chuckled and that's when I noticed the look come over his face. He gave me this smile and bent down and pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and pulled him closer. He chuckled in the kiss and when I pulled back I licked my lips slightly. I looked up at him and he was smiling with a stupid smile.

"I just kissed a junior." He teased.

"Oh shut it." I muttered. He chuckled and tweaked me in the sides again before I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him again lightly. He chuckled and pulled away from the kiss.

"Night." I murmured as I gave his hands a squeeze before heading down the stairs of his house.

"Night." He chuckled before heading into the house. I went over to my car and then started it up. I just shook my head as a smile crossed my lips and pulled out of the driveway. I cranked up the music after syncing it with my iPod with my windows rolled down. I was bobbing my head to the music when I noticed headlights had appeared in my rear-view mirror. I turned my music down for a minute and watched the car start going faster to the point it was riding on my bumper. Oh god no please don't do this while I'm in MY BABY! I saw the car back off for a moment before speeding up again. He was going to try and hit me this time. I swerved at the last moment and he went flying by me. I looked over to see the guy from earlier glaring at me. Oh my god. I slammed on my brakes and turned my steering wheel hard. I heard my tires squealing and smelled the burn of rubber.

"I'm sorry baby." I muttered as I spun doing a fun 180. I then stomped on the gas spinning my tires as I did so. I peeled off in the direction away from town. I grew up in this town so I knew the back roads. I knew the hiding spots and you didn't want to fuck with me. I sighed as I quickly made a left turn swinging wide as headlights appeared in my rear-view mirror.

"Shit." I muttered. I quickly pulled off onto the side of the road and grabbed my keys to my car before running out into the woods. I looked left and right as I heard the other engine of the car stop. I tucked the keys into my pocket before hiding behind a trunk of a tree. I put a hand over my mouth to quiet my breathing before I used my senses. He was coming up onto the tree I was behind quickly.

"Come out come out wherever you are. If you do I'll make it painless and quick." He promised. I shook my head as tears weld up in my eyes. I turned my head to the side quietly to see him pass the tree I was behind. He had the dagger he had with him at the diner, which I thought was a really weird weapon to have since it was only close rang but who knew. It would be my luck to get the hunter that had thrown knives all his life. I watched him look around for a moment before looking behind him making sure I wasn't coming up from behind.

"Got her." Someone said. I looked to my right to see a hunter staring right at me. He had a cross bow with him. I looked at both of them and went wolf.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed as I went for the first guy. He stumbled backwards as I lunged at him. He must have been new because he was terrified when I went for him. He fired the bow and it lodged in my shoulder making me cry out in pain. I quickly swiped my claws at his chest knocking him down. It was a flesh wound so he would survive without having the change happen to him. He was crying out in pain as I grabbed the cross bow breaking it in half before pulling the arrow out of my shoulder. I groaned and turned around to feel more pain. I grabbed my arm and stared at it with a knife lodged in it. I was panting heavily.

"Your kind doesn't deserve a place in this world." He said as he approached me. I shook my head as I backed up.

"Please don't make me do this." I whispered as I backed up against a tree as he held another dagger in his hand. He just laughed at me and lunged. I caught his wrist with my hand and he stared at me confused at my power. My eyes started to glow and his eyes went wide.

"You're an alpha!?" He asked in disbelief. I cried as I twisted his arm and heard the break. He yelled out in pain and then quickly I grabbed him by the collar and slammed his head into the tree knocking him out. I then took my claws and sunk them into his neck. I closed my eyes looking for the memory. I saw the one of where he was watching me and saw my eyes turn red. I quickly took it away and pulled my claws out of his neck. I didn't need him remembering that I was an alpha. I glanced over at the other guy quickly to see him crying out in pain and on the phone with someone. My eyes widened and I ran for it. I got back into my car and floored it. I made it home in ten minutes before pulling my car into the garage. I got out and Max opened the door leading into the house rubbing his eyes.

"Dad! Mom!" He called when he watched me stumbled out of the car. I blinked as I fell to my knees in the garage. My dad came in and my mother gasped in horror. He came over to me and picked me up carefully.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Hunter attacked me. I had to attack them dad. They were going to kill me." I whispered as he sat me down on the couch in the living room. I heard my mother bustling around the kitchen getting everyone up in the house so they could get stuff to help me. The twins stared at me terrified from the stairs as they looked into the living room. My mother ran back in and carefully pulled the knife out of my arm and looked at my shoulder with a grim look on her face.

"You took your pill right?" She asked. I nodded.

"Good that should help, this is going to hurt." She muttered as she took a lighter before lighting some wolfsbane. I closed my eyes as she shoved the burnt wolfsbane into the hole where the arrow had been and I screamed. Luna, Max and Dad held me down tightly. I screamed out as she grounded it into the wound. After about what seemed like half an hour she stopped and sighed. She wiped her forehead.

"The knife wasn't coated in anything but I think I got it all with arrow. It'll heal." She murmured staring at it. I nodded as I tried to get my heart rate to settle back where it was normal. She wiped my face with a towel and glanced down where the knife had been lodged in my arm. She glanced up at my father and shook her head.

"What?" I muttered.

"Nothing, I just know this clan." She muttered as she gripped the knife in her hand tightly. I nodded as she walked out and I knew she was pissed beyond belief. She hated when hunters attacked us because she felt betrayed by her own family that way. I sat up a little dizzy but besides that I was fine. I ran my hand over my hair and then glanced down as I saw Scott's face light up on my screen of my phone.

"Hello?" I asked picking up.

"I'm just making sure you're okay. You didn't call me like you promised." He said. I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. He was silent for a moment.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I muttered. He let out a breath and I shook my head. I couldn't believe I could lie this easy to Scott over the phone to him.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow at SAT's okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Alright Scotty, night." I muttered.

"Night," He muttered. I hung up the phone and Max stared at me.

"Why did you lie?" He asked.

"I didn't want to worry him, honestly." I muttered. He nodded and held out a hand. I took it and he pulled me up. I walked up the stairs and quickly got out of my clothes. I stared at my tank-top and noticed it had blood stains on it. I frowned and threw it in the hamper hoping my mom could get the stain out. I quickly got into bed after changing into my pajamas. I smiled as I hugged pooh-bear and blankie. I glanced up as I heard a creak to see my door swing open silently. Caleb was standing at the door.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded as I sat up and looked up at him. Camille stuck her head in from the side.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked. Cami shook her head.

"Is that going to happen to us?" Caleb asked. I sighed and realized they were terrified to step outside after dark. They didn't want to be targeted either. I ran my hand through my hair and shook my head.

"No because I'll be there. Don't worry you guys." I muttered quietly. Cami just nodded and I heard her walk down the hallway to her room. Caleb stayed there standing at me. I glanced at him and he knew that they should be very scared about what might happen to them.

"Tell me the truth." He said as he walked into the room closing the door behind him. I sighed and I really didn't want to deal with this now. I undid my pony-tail and then carefully braided my hair.

"I'm tell you the truth; nothing will happen to you guys. I promise. You two just need to keep your eyes open and you'll be fine." I muttered. He nodded eyeing me and then looked at my shoulder. The skin was still pink to the look but it would be okay and my normal tan by morning. I sighed and he went back out my door. I leaned back against my bed and sighed staring at the ceiling. Oh god why did moving back here have to become so more than I expected. I shook my head and turned onto my side and closed my eyes trying to get some sleep before tomorrow morning.


	9. Chapter 9

I stood outside a classroom in my yoga pants and sweatshirt. My comfy clothes I usually take my tests in with Stiles, Kira, Scott, and much to my disgust Malia. She was babbling on about how she studied and everything for this. It was taking all my effort and strength not to roll my eyes at this girl. Like honestly, she wasn't meant for school. She should stay in the woods.

"You can't really study for this. It's just common sense." I muttered. Stiles looked over at me with this look and I glared at him and he looked away. I felt hands on my waist and I turned to see Liam. I smiled at him as Scott, Stiles, Malia, and Kira continued to talk about the test.

"Hey," I said.

"Good luck alright." He said. I nodded and smiled at him. He gave me a kiss on the cheek lightly before going down the hallway out of sight.

"What's up with you two?" Stiles asked. I shrugged. I hadn't gotten the chance to tell Scott about the date yet and I didn't really want to say something to Stiles yet about it. I didn't want him saying anything to me about dating an underclassmen. I also neglected to tell Scott about the assassin. Scott glanced over at me with a raised eyebrow as he heard my heartbeat spike. He knew I was lying to Stiles but it was really because of the whole thing with the assassin. Every-time I thought about it my heart raced.

"Nothing, mind your business." I said. He just stared at me and I looked away from him as a red tinted my cheeks. I sighed and we headed inside the classroom and put our phones in little envelopes, after being fingerprinted. I sighed as I took a seat next to Stiles. I was still on edge after everything happening and that close call the other night, which I still hadn't told anyone about. My fingers wouldn't stop shaking and I jumped at the slightest sounds anymore ready to fight. Scott and Stiles were worried about me I knew but there wasn't anything I could do about it.

"Please don't open your booklet until instructed to do so. The test is two hours and ten minutes. There are two twenty five minute critical reading sessions. Two twenty five minute math sessions and then a half hour essay-" He said and then kept droning on and on. I just blocked him out and once we could start I started. I had math first which I wasn't terrible at but I wasn't amazing either, that was Max. He was good at math. I looked over at Stiles out of the corner of my eye to see him writing with like two pencils at a time and I shook my head, chuckling to myself. I was passing through the questions with ease. I was almost done with math when a girl fell out of her chair. I glanced over to her as Mrs. Martin went to make sure she was alright.

"Sydney, are you alright?" Ms. Martin asked as she helped her sit up on the ground. I glanced over at her and then over at Scott. He shrugged at me.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just really dizzy." She murmured. Mrs. Martin nodded and then looked down at her arm.

"How long have you had this?" She asked. I glanced over to see a red nasty patch on her arm. She shrugged.

"I don't know." She murmured. Mrs. Martin looked concerned and then she looked at me.

"Mrs. Martin do we need to stop the test?" The proctor asked. She shook her head.

"No, no it's fine. Everyone stay in your seats I'll be right back." She said as she grabbed her phone and went outside. I looked over at Scott and Stiles before they shrugged their shoulders. After a minute or two we heard her yelling something out the hallway and I was the first out of my seat to see what she was doing. I saw her lock the door as Stiles and Scott stumbled out behind me. I eyed her as she glanced at us as more kids came out of the room into the hallway. She just stared at us before swallowing nervously.

"Guys go back in class. Don't worry." She said. We went back inside and closed the door and that's when I tuned into what she was saying on her phone. I saw Scott bend his head down to listening to the conversation she was having with whoever was on the phone. I sighed and then looked at the ground wondering what the hell she was doing.

"I need the number for the CDC…yes the center of disease control." She muttered. I looked over at Scott and my fingers started to twitch and he glanced down at my hands. We heard the doors open and then we went to the door where Ms. Martin was still standing. Guys in yellow hazmat suits walked by us with equipment and went down the hallway. I glanced at the boys with raised eyebrows and Stiles just shrugged. I couldn't believe that this was really followed them down the hallway to see them setting up little tents in one of the rooms that had double doors to it. They were quarantining us in the school now. We were put back into the room that we were taking our PSAT's in. I was pacing back and forth by Stiles, Malia, and Kira chewing on my nails.

"Bet they're thinking its smallpox." Stiles muttered. I just shrugged.

"Not likely. Smallpox was eradicated worldwide in 1979. We've only managed to eradicate two viruses in history. The other was rinderpest. It killed cows." The proctor for the test said. I glanced over at him. He was eyeing our group as we talked and I didn't exactly like that but yet again that was probably my own paranoia getting to me.

"Oh, we should be comforted by that?" Stiles asked.

"Unless, it's something worse." The proctor said. I groaned.

"Of fucking course." I muttered as I continued to pace. I kept hearing all the buzz from outside. There was a lot of people out there. I kept glancing out towards the window trying to pick up a voice I knew but right now all I could do is here Sheriff Stilinski out there trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"They're taking it pretty seriously. There's a lot of people out there. You're dads with them." Malia muttered to Stiles.

"I should try and call him." Stiles muttered getting up off the desk he was sitting on and going to the envelopes that we had dropped our phones into when we first got into the room.

"That would be pointless. They would've shut off any access to all outside communication by now. No cell service, no WiFi. No one starting a panic. Looks like we're all just going to have to wait here and see what happens." The proctor said. Okay, this guy was seriously starting to get on my nerves. Stiles glanced up at me concerned because usually I wasn't this panicked about anything.

"Sky." Stiles murmured. I looked up as I bit my nails.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head and then glanced around as then looked down at my nails and my eyes widened. I closed my hand quickly praying and praying and then that's when I opened my hand back up and they were still there. I started to shake and shook my head. I was on the fucking verge of a panic attack and I knew Stiles knew it because he grabbed my arm tightly and looked at me in the eyes. I pricked him in the arm and he glanced down with wide eyes before I clenched my hand again.

"No, no, no where's Scott?!" I demanded as I ran out of the room. The others were calling after me and I knew that he was going to be in the boy's locker room. It was the only place he could be away from everyone if something started to happen. I was guessing that whatever was preventing me from shifting back was doing the same to him. I ran to the boys' locker room to see Mr. Yukimura there with Scott. They both looked over at me and I raised my hand to them.

"They won't disappear!" I said quickly. Scott looked up at me and I saw his eyes were glowing red and his claws were out on his hand too. I shook my head and then looked over at his mouth and saw the points of his teeth disappearing in his mouth and appearing on their own free will.

"Your eyes." Mr. Yukimura said. I glanced over to the mirror to see them glowing red. I was about to scream when Scott grabbed me and put his hand over my mouth. He just looked at me and shook his head. He knew how I was feeling but he also knew that if I screamed everything would be over and we would be found out hiding in here. I just stared up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Don't." He whispered.

"Scott I can't control this! Why can't I!?" I cried. He pulled me into my arms and ran his hand over my head.

"We're going to be okay." He whispered in my ear as Stiles came into the room. I looked over at him and he backed away from me slightly and I felt tears leak out of my eyes. I pulled away from Scott as Stiles, Malia, and Kira walked in. They all looked at us as I wiped my tears away. Mr. Yukimura glanced over at Scott.

"It's still happening." He said.

"I can't make them go back." Malia said showing us her claws.

"Obviously the virus is affecting the three of you in a way it won't hit any human being." He said. I nodded as I felt my teeth grow in slightly before going back to being my regular teeth.

"You guys have to stay out of sight. We have to quarantine you from the quarantine." Stiles said.

"And where do you propose we do that?" I muttered.

"Yeah, especially if they get violent." Kira added. I nodded. I didn't even think about that.

"We can't stay here in the locker room." I muttered.

"A classroom is not going to hold us." Malia said. I nodded in agreement because knowing my strength add in the alpha strength I was going to be the hulk to steroids, which wasn't a good thing to combine.

"What about the basement?" Kira asked.

"Too many ways out. We need something secure. Somewhere nobody can find us." Scott said.

"The vault." Stiles muttered. I glanced up at him.

"The Hale vault." Stiles said. I nodded and licked my lips.

"The Hales always have an escape route. Like their house, there has to be another way in" Scott said. I nodded in agreement. I had known Derek my whole life and the Hale family also and I knew they wouldn't put something in without having two ways out. They always had a backup plan for things if they needed it.

"Where though?" I asked. We went over to Coach's office and we pulled out the blueprints for the basement of the school.

"So the vault's here and the other passageway has to be in the hallway somewhere." Stiles said and then out of nowhere he dropped slightly as if he was about to faint. Malia and I grabbed him at the same time. We eyed each other with an evil look. I was about to say best friends before hoes but I didn't think that was appropriate right now in this situation so I just stood here quietly with my around Stiles's arm making sure he wasn't going to pass out on us, because that's the last thing we needed honestly.

"You're getting sick to. You all are." Mr. Yukimura said as he pulled up the sleeve of Stiles's jacket to reveal the red splotchy pattern that the girl in our testing group had.

"But I don't feel sick." Kira said.

"I think it's affecting you neurologically. I found our test paper in the group with the others." Mr. Yukimura said as he pulled out her paper. We glanced down at her paper to see that she had filled in answers but none of them were in the bubbles like they should be. Well, that was interesting to see.

"Okay, let's get down there." I muttered. They nodded in agreement and together we snuck out of the boys' locker-room and headed down the hallway. We got to the stairs of the basement and quickly went through the door. We headed down the hallway and we were looking for anything that would point us to the door. We were searching the walls, the floors, and every crack in the hallway.

"Hey guys come over here!" Stiles called. We looked to see him in front of some shelving and we quickly pushed it to the side to see an indent in the wall. It was a carved out part that looked familiar. I stepped back away from the wall to see more cracks that formed a triskelion.

"Anyone's claws right?" Stiles asked. He gave a pointed look at Scott and then Malia.

"Hey, Malia can you open this?" Scott asked.

"Why me?" She asked. I shrugged.

"You have more control than Sky and I do right now." Scott muttered showing her his declawed hand. I raised mine to show her that I had two claws out of the five fingers I had. She nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it." She said. Stiles and Scott relaxed and she walked up to the door and put her claws in the carved out pieces twisting the thing to the left and then the right before it sunk into the wall. Then the wall started to move to the left in the wall to reveal a huge room.

"Wow," I muttered as we walked into the Hale vault. I glanced around on the shelves. We all took seats and I was leaning against a pillar. I was pulling my hair into a braid because I honestly wasn't feeling this long hair all over the place shit. I watched as Kira started to pace and as Scott sat down. Malia and Stiles curled up together which I thought was going to make me vomit. She eventually fell asleep in his lap.

"I may kill myself." I muttered to myself as I glanced over at Stiles before looking down at my nails. My wolf nails looked like they needed some tender love and care right now to, now that I looked at them.

"You know this is where it all started. That's where the money was." Stiles said and we glanced over towards a huge safe sitting in the room with us.

"117 million in bearer bonds." Stiles muttered.

"Why would you keep that much down here?" I muttered shaking my head.

'How do you even change bearer bonds into cash?" Kira asked as she lifted a jar up off the shelf looking at it. I glanced over at Stiles knowing he would have an answer to that one.

"The bank, I guess. They just let it sit here the whole time collecting dust." Stiles muttered. I snorted.

"I'm surprised someone didn't steal it before now." I said. Kira sat down next to Scott on a crate.

"Well, that's because bearer bonds are basically extinct." Stiles said. I just shrugged.

"What would that mean?" Kira asked.

"You know how many problems be solved with that money?" Stiles asked.

"For you?" Kira asked.

"Me. My dad. Eichen house and the MRI bills are crushing him." Stiles said. Then that's when Scott looked over at him.

"Mom does this thing, she writes down all the items in our budget and how much they cost. Then she adds them all up and figures out how long we have until we lose the house." Scott said. This is the part of the time where I feel bad for being well off but it wasn't my money honestly. It was my parents who was doing everything for us. I sighed and titled my head back looking at the ceiling cause for the first time, my friends were talking about problems that everyone had in their normal lives and I think the problems we had to deal with the supernatural looked sunnier than ever.

* * *

Max was driving by the school because dad had called him about the CDC being called into the high school. Skylar was taking her PSATs in there and he wanted to know if she was safe. He couldn't reach her by her phone because they probably had taken them before the test started and wasn't allowed to have them back. Max parked his car and walked over to the barricade that they had set up. He glanced around trying to find someone who would let him through the police barricade they had set up. He growled slightly and ran his hand through hair before he spotted the sheriff.

"Sheriff!" He called out. Sheriff Stilinski saw him and waved him through. The guards let him past the barricade and he looked around.

"Is Sky in there?" He asked. The sheriff nodded.

"With Kira, Stiles, Scott, and Malia." He muttered. Max groaned slightly.

"What's going on then?" Max asked looking at the people walking around with the hazmat suits on.

"We don't know yet but we're trying to figure it out." Agent McCall said. Max nodded and glanced towards the school.

"Sky you better not be dying in there." Max muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

* * *

I sighed leaning against the floor. I pressed my cheek against the cold floor trying to chill myself down. I was starting to burn up and I had already shed my shirt so that I was in my tank-top and I'm pretty sure Scott and Stiles noticed the shine of sweat covering every inch of my damn body. I wish I had worn fucking basket ball shorts or something shorter than yoga pants! But it also didn't help that we were also slowly dying from being poisoned. Stiles and Scott were over by the door talking while Kira was over at Malia making sure she was okay. I heard them talking about wither or not to tell Malia that Peter was her father. I glanced over at them.

"Then we lose her. That's probably what he's waiting for and if he wins, we lose." Stiles muttered. A tiny smirk appeared on my lips thinking of Malia just leaving the group but that would hurt Stiles and make me feel bad, but eh right now I'll settle for Malia leaving the group.

"We're already losing." Scott muttered. He glanced over at me and our eyes met. I felt something running down my face and I felt blood. I wiped at my nose to see black blood oozing from my nose. I looked at Scott with wide eyes.

"Black blood?" I whispered. Then after a few moments Stiles decided he would be the one to go out and he went over to Malia to wake her up. He was talking to her about leaving.

"You're coming back, right?" She asked as he wrapped his jacket around her.

"Yeah, I'd never leave you behind." Stiles murmured to her which had tears welding up in my eyes. I turned my head away and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Scott and in the background Stiles pressed his lips to Malia's forehead and I felt my claws pierce into my palm. I was sitting there and it seemed like forever until I heard this crinkling sound. I looked over at Malia to see her pulling a piece of paper out of the pocket of Stiles's jacket.

"Malia no." Scott said standing up. I made no move to stop her from reading that part of the dead pool because that piece of paper had her name on it as Malia Hale. There little secret was about to be blown apart and I for one didn't give two shits if it did. That means karma was coming back to you Stiles in the biggest blow possible.

"Malia?" Scott asked confused as she started to just stare at the paper. Her head jerked up and I saw her eyes dart around and I narrowed my eyes at her slightly.

"I can't see." She said. My eyes went wide.

"Wait what?!" I demanded.

"I can't see anything!" She said panicked. I glanced at her and then at Scott who was looking at his hand. Huh. So I was the only one not being tested with sight right now. I looked at Kira.

"You good?" I asked. She nodded.

"You're not having blurred vision or anything?" She asked. I shook my head.

"At least not yet." I whispered. She nodded and I just sighed and then that's when Kira looked at me. I stood up slightly and then I fell over to my knees. I having trouble standing up and so was Scott as he pulled himself up on a shelf. I groaned and then I blinked and everything went black.

"No!" I screamed.

"Scott, I can't see!" Kira said as she patted something solid. I pulled myself onto my knees.

"I can't either!" I cried. I ran my fingers through my hair that had gotten loose and jerked my head around at every sound that was made. That's when I heard footsteps outside running towards the door. I didn't know how long Stiles had been gone but it seemed only a few minutes, but if I knew it had more than I liked to believe.

"Scott! Scotty! The antidote is in the vault with you!" Stiles yelled through the wall. I jerked my head up in the direction I thought his voice was coming from. Okay, being blind was awful. I'm so sorry to anyone who is like this.

"It's called reishi mushrooms. Scott! Scott open the door!" Stiles yelled. I shook my head and started to feel around on the ground. I hit something hard and let out a yelp but tried to pull myself up.

"It's in there with you. It's in a jar, it's on one of the shelves! Scott! Scott can you hear me?!" Stiles yelled and then proceeded to start hammering on the door from the other side.

"Scott, I saw it in a jar on one of the shelves. Reishi." Kira said. I heard him stand up and he was panting somewhat hard.

"Sky use your eyes!" He yelled at me. I blinked really hard and I felt my eyes change. I glanced up in the red haze that I was used to now because of that's how I saw things with my vision when it was changed.

"It's behind you Sky!" Scott said as he stumbled towards me. I glanced back to see this jar glowing and I grabbed it.

"Smash it!" Scott yelled. I let it drop out of my hand and hit the floor. It smashed into pieces but it released something in the air as soon as the glass was shattered. I breathed it in deeply and I saw Scott make his way back to the door so he could open it up for Stiles. I blinked and my alpha vision went away and I could see again. I glanced down at my nails and smiled to see regular human fingernails and not claws. I laughed and smiled as Stiles passed me and went over to Malia. I looked over to see her staring at the ground. I watched as Stiles bent down in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder.

She grabbed his wrist and looked at him with tears in eyes. I straightened up slightly and saw her look back at us. I glanced at the floor to see the list and I knew she had read it now. Okay, the feeling of triumph wasn't so forefront as I thought it would be when Stiles was hurt. I just felt bad. The worst part about this was when Malia got up and walked away Stiles took the list and crumpled it up into a ball. I knew he was hurting and blaming himself. I looked at Scott and Kira as I stood up. My eyes then went back to Stiles and I sighed. Oh Stiles.


	10. Chapter 10

I sighed as I pulled up outside Stiles's house. It was a bad idea to come here tonight, but after what had happened to Stiles after Malia, I shouldn't leave him alone. As much as I wanted to hate him for going after Malia after telling me he loved me I couldn't leave my best friend alone. I sighed and shook my head. I glanced down at my sleeping attire making sure it wasn't skanky or anything like that. I slept in my old uniform jersey from my old high school in Sacramento with some running shorts, which were a tad short but hey they were meant for sleeping. I ran to the back of the house and looked around to see if I could pull myself up using anything. I sighed because I was just going to have to use the gutters, again. I pulled myself up onto the roof and carefully slid up the window. The window creaked as I crawled into the room. I gritted my teeth and Stiles turned to see me. I knew he was slightly shocked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I thought you could use the company…as much as I hate that that you two are together you were my best friend first and I know that it sucks but I'm here for you…" I murmured as I walked over and sat down on his bed. He moved so that he was sitting beside me and I bit my lip as I glanced over at him.

"The reasons things changed between us were because I almost killed you Sky…" He whispered. I looked over at him and I stared.

"Stiles I told you that doesn't matter!" I murmured.

"Well, I do. What if that happens again and I actually kill you! I don't want that to happen. I barely could live with myself because I put you in the hospital after I got better! I look at you and I just remember what happened Sky…" He said. I sighed and fell backwards on the bed shaking my head. I looked up at Stiles who was looking down at me. I raised my hand up and stroked the side of his face lightly.

"What if I don't care…what if I can make you forget?" I whispered. He shook his head and then moved so he was lying down beside me.

"I don't think Liam would approve of you being here at night…in my bed." He said. I glared over at him to see him giving me this dorky smile and I rolled my eyes and moved so that my head was against his shoulder. I felt him lean his head against mine and I heard him let out a sigh. I turned my head and pressed my lips to the top of his shoulder lightly before turning to look back at the ceiling.

"Where did things go so wrong?" He asked. I shrugged.

"When you know the nogitsune decided I'm going to take over you which led you to Eichen House, which then let you meet…Malia and shit went down there. Then we had to go get Derek back in Mexico and I had to shoot my mouth off to Liam, who made me have to go out on a date with a freshman and we all saw how that ended up. Oh, and let's not forget the dead pool hanging over our heads now to!" I said. Stiles looked over me with this look on his face and I smiled over at him.

"How much are you guys worth again?" He asked. I groaned and rubbed my eyes with my hands shaking my head. I looked up at him and sat up moving so that I was leaning against the wall.

"I'm worth 20. Luna and Max are worth 15…the twins are worth 2. My dad is worth 12." I muttered. Stiles wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rubbed them lightly. I was staring at my hands as I picked at my nails and then the memory of this bed came rushing into my mind and I closed my eyes trying to hold back the tears. Sure I had been in Stiles's bed after we had had sex but right now it was different because he and Malia were having problems and it was my chance but I couldn't do anything about it because he still liked her.

"Hey, don't worry. We won't let anything happen to you guys." Stiles promised thinking that's what I was crying about. I didn't correct him saying I was thinking of the time that we had laid down together and we both had essentially lost our virginities to each other. I sighed.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" I asked. He just shrugged.

"Come on I think we could use some sleep." I muttered. He nodded and together Stiles and I climbed into bed and he wrapped his arms around me tightly holding me to his chest just like we would do when we were younger.

"We haven't done this in a while." Stiles murmured in my ear.

"Yeah I know. It has been a while." I whispered. I looked back at him and he smiled at me.

"You're always going to be my best-friend, you know that right?" I asked. He nodded and then out of nowhere he pressed his lips against mine. I pulled back and stared at him. He blinked in realization of what he had just done and he stared at me waiting to see my reaction. My eyes teared up slightly and he wiped at them with his thumb.

"You were the one who said none of that, remember?" I asked. He nodded and sighed. I put a hand to his cheek and he glanced down at me. I just ran my thumb across his cheek bone and I watched as emotions flew threw his eyes one by one. I smiled at him weakly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He then just let me snuggle into his side and I chuckled.

"I love you Stilinski." I muttered.

"I love you too Skies." He whispered as I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to my phone buzzing like crazy. I looked at it to see Max calling me. I ignored the call and texted him saying I was with Stiles and it was a long story that I would tell him later, which he would probably kill me for but you know I'm already on a hit list, why not? YOLO, right?

"Stiles time to get up." I muttered sitting up in bed. He was all sprawled out in the bed and I don't know honestly how I didn't get pushed out. He let out a snore and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Okay, I guess I was going to have to pull my old moves to wake his ass up. I quickly jumped onto him and he jerked up quickly staring at me. We were nose to nose.

"Hello sleeping beauty." I smiled at him. He just shook his head and smiled at me. That's when his phone went off. I looked over to see it was Scott. I answered it with a smirk on my face.

"Yes, this is Stiles's phone. How can I help you?" I asked.

"Sky?" He asked. I chuckled.

"Yeah Scott?" I asked.

"Why are you answering Stiles's phone?" He asked.

"I spent the night last night. We had quality friendship bonding time. And I couldn't sleep." I muttered.

"Oh okay well, where is Stiles?" He asked. I handed the phone to Stiles who started to talk to Scott as I got off him and got up off the bed. I had brought a change of clothes with me in a book-bag and quickly changed into them while Stiles was distracted.

"Hey Sky do you have your laptop with you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No it's at home but I can go get it why?" I asked.

"Scott has a plan to catch the benefactor." Stiles explained. I watched Stiles as he stared at me and I heard his heart rate go up. I raised an eyebrow at him before rolling my eyes at him.

"Why do I feel like I already don't like this plan?" I said.

"Because you probably won't. Go get your laptop and then meet us at Scott's." Stiles said. I nodded and gave him a salute before grabbing my book-bag and disappearing out his window. When I hit the ground I heard Stiles go to his window.

"You do know that I have a door, right?" He asked.

"Yes, I know but the roof is more fun." I smiled waving at him as I headed to my car. I got into my car and headed home. When I got home Max was waiting in my room for me.

"What in the hell were you doing with him?" He asked as I emptied my dirty clothes into my laundry hamper.

"We were just talking and stuff. I felt bad about what happened to him and Malia." I said. He just shook his head.

"Who cares? Do you not remember what he has been doing to you?" He demanded as I grabbed my laptop.

"I remember." I muttered as I put it into its case lightly. He just stood there shaking his head. I smiled at him as I turned around.

"I hope you know what you're doing." He said as I slipped into better shoes. I nodded and swung my keys around slightly.

"Yeah, I got you." I smiled. He just shook his head and followed me down the stairs. Caleb stopped me on the way.

"What is this?" He demanded holding up part of the dead pool. Oh shit. It was the second third of the list that Lydia had cracked with the help of Meredith, who was a banshee that lived in Eichen, who was now dead. It was revealed that the twins were on the second part.

"It's nothing." I said trying to grab it from him.

"Is this why dad has been training me and Cami so hard lately?" He asked.

"Caleb don't worry about it. Everything's going to okay." I said. He shook his head.

"Why are you lying?" He demanded. I sighed and grabbed the list real quick out of his hand.

"Why are our names on it?!" He yelled.

"Caleb don't worry about it! I'll tell you later tonight!" I snapped. He growled at me as I pushed passed him and got into my car. Okay, so printing out the pieces of paper with the names on it was a bad idea. I tucked the paper into my pocket of my jacket before heading to Scott's. When I got there they were in the kitchen with their laptops. I opened mine up and glanced at the other three that were there. They were all apples while mine was HP.

"Why do you all buy crap computers?" I muttered. They just rolled their eyes.

"Okay so do we have enough computers?" Kira asked as I turned mine on.

"It depends on how many cameras they have but I think so." Stiles said.

"Are we really doing this?" Liam asked and I glanced at Scott and Stiles. I raised my eyebrow and Stiles sighed.

"We're doing it tonight." Scott said.

"Isn't this dangerous?" Liam asked.

"It's incredibly dangerous and borderline idiotic." Stiles said. I sighed and shook my head at Stiles. Great this plan was idiotic and incredibly dangerous, which sounded just about right for all of us. Stiles glanced over at me and I just shook my head again.

"Have you guys done something like this before?" Liam asked. I nodded.

"Yeah but they have done crazier shit than I have even after I came." I said.

"You don't have to be a part of it if you don't want to." Scott said.

"I'm not afraid." Liam said.

"Then you're borderline idiotic." Stiles said as he clapped him on the shoulder. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes at him.

"Welcome to club crazy." I smirked giving Liam a wink which made him smile at me.

"If we do this, we don't know what's coming for us. You know that, right?" Stiles said looking at Scott and I was slowly piecing what we were doing.

"You guys are going to "kill" Scott so we can get the benefactor, aren't you?" I muttered. Scott nodded.

"Eh, fine." I muttered not being happy about it like I had voiced to Stiles earlier before I had left him.

"How do we even know something's definitely coming?" Kira asked.

"Because the tape from Garrett's bag said visual confirmation required." Scott said. I nodded.

"Simon said the same thing. He could get paid by the benefactor until he had proof of you guys being dead." Stiles said. I growled slightly and shook my head.

"So the idea is, what if you kill someone on the dead pool, but you can't send the proof?" Scott asked.

"You don't get paid." Kira said nodding.

"But how does that get us any closer to The Benefactor?" Liam asked.

"They have to come looking for the body since Scott's the biggest hit on the list. They will have to see it." I said. Liam nodded and then Stiles started to mess with his laptop and then each of ours in turn. I looked at Scott.

"I hope you know what you're doing." I muttered to him. He smiled at me and I just gave him this long look and he chuckled.

"Everything will be okay." He promised. I nodded.

"I'm not holding my breath on that but okay." I muttered. He laughed at me and I just shook my head as Liam glanced over at me, and I gave him a small smile. Oh Liam if only you knew what was in store for you now that you were sucked into this world.

* * *

It was later that night and Liam and I were with Scott, Kira, and Mrs. Yukimura in Scott's room. We were about to make Scott's heartbeat non-existent to electrical devices but still there. An alpha could only survive that way for 45 minutes before they actually died so we had to work fast after it happened. Liam was pacing the room and I grabbed his hand lacing our fingers together.

"Are you guys totally sure about this?" He asked.

"I think Liam's kind of nervous. Maybe you should tell him it's going to be alright." Kira said. I nodded.

"It's going to be alright." Scott said.

"So you've done this before, right?" Liam asked. I nodded.

"They've done this whole dying thing and coming back to life thing before. No worries." I muttered to him. He stared at me.

"It was before I moved here but the aftermath of it started after I moved back." He nodded.

"I've seen it done." Mrs. Yukimura said.

"Is that just as good?" Liam asked.

"No," She said.

"Mom! You're not inspiring confidence." Kira snapped.

"Good this is a terrible idea." She said. I sighed.

"Well, while you guys are doing this I'm going to make sure the laptops are ready to go downstairs." I muttered.

"I'll come with you." Liam muttered. I chuckled and we headed out the door. Liam pulled me to a stop halfway down the hallway and put his hands on my cheeks pulling me in for a light kiss. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck before pulling back for a moment. He chuckled and smiled.

"Come on." I muttered.

* * *

It was later at the hospital. The plan was going well. Scott was down in the morgue and I was setting the laptops up in the room while everyone was down there with Scott. It was a good ten minutes or so before Stiles, Liam, and Kira showed up in the room. That's when Stiles got a phone call.

"Try it now." Mr. Agent said through Stiles's phone. Stiles hit a key and sixteen different camera angels popped up on our phones. We were watching the screens looking for anyone that would look suspicious. I sighed and kept eyes on my laptop screen.

"Hey is that supposed to look like that?" Liam asked pointing to a box on another laptop. The camera wasn't feeding us anything and said it had no signal. Stiles and I looked at each other from the corner of our eyes in a little knowing way. Sties shook his head and I growled slightly.

"Where is that?" Kira asked.

"On the roof." I said.

"Someone's going to have to check it out." Stiles said.

"I will." Kira said.

"Whoa, whoa. This might not be just a malfunction." Stiles said.

"That's why I'm taking this." Kira said pulling her katana out. I knew she was going to take at least something with her. She wasn't stupid.

"I'm coming with you." Liam said.

"And then come right back." I yelled as they walked out of the door.

"Kids." Stiles said. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. I was watching the laptops when the power went out resulting in the cameras going out. I groaned.

"Are you serious!?" I demanded. Stiles groaned and slammed his hands on the bed and we walked out into the hallway.

"Follow me." He said. I nodded and we headed down the hallway and when we rounded a corner we found ourselves with a gun pointed at us with Mr. Argent holding it.

"Sorry." He said. I wasn't really fazed by it sadly because I have had guns pointed at me before. I just shook my head and ran a hand through my hair.

"We lost contact with the cameras. So we're going down to make sure Scott's alright." Stiles said. I nodded.

"Alright call me if you need anything." Mr. Argent said. I nodded and then Stiles and I ran down to the morgue together and was inside the room. I shivered as the emergency lights flashed on and off. He started to pace and after a few minutes Mr. Argent didn't show up so Stiles called him. He was about to hang up when he was thrown into the room. I glanced down.

"I was right. Run!" He said. That's when Kate walked through the door.

"Oh this bitch." I muttered angrily. I went wolf and brought out the claws.

"Get out of the way Stiles, I'm taking the body." She said. I laughed.

"For visual conformation?" I sneered stepping in front of the row of doors.

"Don't worry. I'm not The Benefactor." She said glaring at me as she moved closer to me.

"Then what do you want with the body?" Mr. Argent asked.

"I wish I could tell you." She said and that's when he went to her. She grabbed his arm but he pulled another gun out and held it underneath her chin. Well, damn. I give him a clap if it wasn't such a serious moment.

"I forgot you carry two." She muttered.

"Back off!" He yelled to her.

"You sure you can pull the trigger fast enough?" She asked.

"I don't want to." He said.

"You're not going to kill me." She muttered.

"I'm not going to let you take his body." Mr. Argent yelled.

"Okay, so obviously you have a lot to talk about so I'm just going to get some coffee in the vending machine outside. Sky wanna join?" He asked looked at me. I nodded eagerly wanting to get out of the room as soon as possible because honestly if he didn't kill her I didn't know if I would have the restraint to not kill her.

"Listen to me, Kate. We have a plan." He said.

"If killing Scott was part of it you're worse than me." She hissed at him. I rolled my eyes.

"He's telling the truth. We're trying to get to The Benefactor." Stiles said. I nodded.

"If you didn't notice you're on that list to and you're worth more than most." He said.

"That's why I'm here!" She said.

"Then back off and let us do what we planned." He yelled. That's when she looked at the watch on Mr. Argent's wrist. It was counting down the time we had to wake Scott up.

"Take the Berserkers and go. Kate please. We have a plan." He said. She stood there for a moment just staring at him and I was ready to jump at moment's notice. I bit my lip and started to play with my claws slightly and then she left the room. Stiles and I both let out an audible breath out that we both had been holding in. After a minute Kira ran into the room and we pulled Scott out of the wall on the gurney. She put her hand over his heart and sent a jump start through him. He yelled as he sat up. I watched Scott and Kira kissed.

"What happened? Did it work?" He asked. We didn't say anything as his eyes swept over us and then Liam ran in.

"What?" I asked.

"Kira it's your mom. She's hurt." Liam said. We hurried out to her to see her being taken on a gurney.

"Kira, Honey. We're going to take her another hospital by helicopter." My mom said as she watched Ms. McCall go with Liam's dad.

"Okay." Kira nodded.

"Now just follow me honey and I'll tell you about everything that's going to happen." She said as she glanced over at me.

"I'll see you at home." She said sternly. I flinched slightly and nodded before she rounded the corner with Kira beside her. I sighed and blew up my bangs. Stiles glanced over at me.

"Your mom is just as scary as she used to be." He commented

"Gee thanks." I muttered as I felt Liam intertwine our fingers together. Stiles glanced down and then looked away quickly. I saw the look of pain cross his face and my feelings went down in the worst way. I gave Liam a small smile.

"Why don't I give you a ride home?" I asked him.

"Or we go chill at your place? You've been to my house but I haven't been to yours." He said and I turned red as Scott and Stiles both looked at me.

"Hey, don't look at me like that and that's fine let's go." I muttered. Liam nodded and together I and he walked out to my car. When we got outside he was with me on the drivers' side and I got really confused until he pushed me up against the car. He pressed his lips to mine lightly and he chuckled at me in the kiss as my hands found his pockets pulling him closer. When he pulled back he leaned his forehead against mine and I glanced up at him with a smile playing along the edges of my mouth. He just placed a light kiss on my cheek before heading around to the passenger side of the car. I just bit my lip trying to hide my ridiculously big smile as I got into my car and started the engine.


	11. Chapter 11

I was actually reading in my room when I got a call from Stiles. I sighed and looked at the thing. I didn't really want to answer but I had a feeling it might be important. I picked it up and hit send waiting for it to pick up signal. Once it picked up signal I held it up to my ear.

"Yello?" I answered. I heard him groan before he answered the phone. I chuckled and smiled.

"Still with that yello crap?" He asked. I nodded like he was going to see me.

"Of course." I laughed as I put my bookmark into my book. I set it down on the side of my bed and curled into a ball wrapping my arms around them.

"My dad got shot at the police station when Parrish decided to attack Haigh. I think Haigh tried to kill Parrish because he was covered in soot." He said.

"Whoa, is your dad alright?" I asked. Then I thought about it and it got me thinking about Parrish. I wander what that meant for us. I chewed on my lip immersed in my own thoughts until Stiles started to talk again.

"Yeah, we're at the hospital right now. They're going in to get it out tomorrow." He said. I nodded.

"Well, that's good. I'm glad he's alright." I muttered.

"Yeah, me to. I just wanted to let you know and keep you informed." He said. I chuckled and smiled.

"Thanks buddy." I smiled.

"No problem Sky." He said.

"Alright well let me if you need anything alright?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll let you know. I'll call you later." He said. I nodded.

"Alright bye." I muttered. I pulled my phone away from my head and hit the end button. I went back to reading my book and it was about midnight when my printer went off. I glanced at it as it started to spit paper after paper out. What was it doing? I put my book off to the side to see what it was putting out. I saw it just keep going and going. I looked at the top paper to see the dead pool being printed out. I shook my head. Why did this have to happen to me tonight of all nights? I just wanted to be able to sleep normally.

"Oh shit." I muttered. I glanced around my room. I felt like this was some sick joke being played on me by someone. I hit the cancel button and it wouldn't stop. I felt my breathing go up slightly as I kept trying to hit the button to cancel and it wouldn't stop.

"Stop!" I screamed as I slammed my hand down onto the printer. That's when Max came into my room and glanced at me and the paper all over the floor before going to my printer. He yanked the cord out of the wall and glanced down at the papers before picking them up. His eyes scanned it before he glanced up over at me.

"The dead pool?" He asked glancing over it. I nodded confused. He just shrugged at me.

"It just started to print it out I don't understand why." I muttered. He nodded and I sighed. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Just relax and go to bed." He said. I nodded and then sighed. I rubbed my eyes and just shook my head as Max walked out the door. I needed to get a grip on myself quick. I got into bed and pulled the covers under my head as I hugged my pooh-bear. I closed my eyes praying that I would be able to get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning I walked into school and ran my hands together. Well, it turned out me and sleep wasn't going to happen last night like I had hoped. I had gotten maybe four hours of sleep tops before my alarm clock blared playing music this morning from my Ipod. I heard footsteps approaching me, from where I was at my locker and I glanced over to see Scott coming my way.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi." I muttered as I yawed. He just stood there for a moment and I glanced up at him confused.

"You don't look like you got much sleep." He murmured. I shrugged.

"Yeah, something weird happened last night." I said.

"What?" he asked. I sighed and then looked at him. I had brought all the papers with me in a folder. I pulled the folder out and opened it up. He glanced down at the papers with wide-eyes.

"You too?" He asked. I looked at him confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"My printer went off too last night. All by itself." Liam murmured coming up beside me. He looked like he was getting as much sleep as I was.

"What the hell is this?!" Coach yelled. Liam spun around and I looked over my shoulder to where Coach's office was. I shut my locker door before we ran to his office to see him standing at his printer with pages coming out of it. I picked up one and licked my lips before looking at the boys.

"It's the same thing as what happened to Liam and me." I whispered as I looked over at Scott.

"Did you two see the difference?" Liam asked. I shook my head as Scott pulled us both to the side before I handed him the piece of paper in my hands.

"Derek's not on the list anymore." Scott said.

"What?" I asked peaking over at the list to see that he was right. Derek didn't have his name on the hit list anymore.

"And I'm not worth 3 million." Liam said. I scanned down the names until I got to Liam's name and saw a new number by it.

"18 million." I muttered. Liam nodded and Scott and I glanced at each other. So the lists were being rearranged and since they were being printed out by random printers we didn't know who was going to be coming after us anymore. I started to chew on my lip as I glanced at Scott. This wasn't getting any easier on us and I already felt like the knife above my head was resting on my hair.

* * *

It was later that night that we were at the bonfire for the lacrosse team. I came to make sure no one got hurt while there was this dead pool still out an about. Everyone was dancing to the music while I had ear plugs in. I could hear the beat but it was muted thank god. I saw Malia drinking and I just shook my head. That was a wasted attempt to get drunk. I even saw Liam taking shots out of a bottle that had a paper bag around it. I walked over to him and squatted down in front of him.

"Hey!" He laughed smiling. I blinked confused at him. He was actually sounding drunk.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I'm freaking great." He laughed. I looked over Mason confused.

"Has anyone slipped anything into what he's been drinking?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not that I know of." He said and that's when Liam stood up and smiled at me. I stood up and he grabbed my hand.

"Liam." I said. He just smiled and pulled me closer as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. He smiled and then kissed me lightly. He pulled back and I blinked slightly. Okay, I had not expected that one. I heard Mason laughing behind me and I glanced over at him before Liam pulled my gaze back to him.

"Skyyyy." He sang. Oh my god he was drunk and before another thought crossed my mind his lips were back on mine. I stood there shocked for a moment before I felt his hands pull me as physically close as possible and slid from my back to my ass. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I heard Mason cheer to him before I completely lost myself in the kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair before someone tapped me on the shoulder. I broke from the kiss to see Scott.

"Hey, how much as he had to drink?" He asked. I shrugged as he set Malia down on the curb beside us.

"Not enough to get him like this." Mason said as Liam sat down on the bench. Scott stared at me trying to gauge what I was feeling.

"I feel fine." I said to him. He nodded and then just glanced over at Malia as I watched Liam.

"Scott what's wrong?" I asked.

"We need to get them out of here. We have to um-" Scott said before glancing down at his own hand. I looked at him worried as did Mason.

"How much did you drink?" He asked. I knew the answer before Scott even said it and that's when a very bad feeling settled over me.

"Nothing. Not even a sip." He said. I glanced around us to see someone watching us. Oh my god they were here tonight. I saw Scott lean against the table and then he looked up at the DJ. I glanced up at the DJ as he raised the music higher because I felt it start to come through my ear plugs louder.

"Hey why aren't you feeling this way?" He asked me. I shrugged and then he pulled me down to look me in the eyes. He turned my head sideways and saw the ear plugs.

"Take them out for a moment." He said. I nodded and pulled one out and I blinked as I felt the light-headed feeling come over me. I put it in right away and looked at Scott.

"It's the music!" I said. He nodded.

"We have to turn it off." He said. I nodded.

"Don't let them out of your sight. I'll do it." Scott said before looking at me and nodding.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go do that." I muttered in his ear.

"I need someone who's not affected to protect them Sky." He said. I nodded and I watched him stumble away. That's when I felt the volume rise again and I felt my ear plugs start to lose their effect. I was feeling a tiny bit light-headed and Mason could tell. He put a steading hand on my shoulder.

"Hey are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"The music's getting too loud for my ear plugs to work. It's happening to me to." I muttered as I put a hand against the table. That's when I heard someone come up and I felt a strong arm on my forearm before I heard the arguing. Mason I saw, got pushed as Liam, Malia, and I were dragged into the hallway of the school. They were out when they hit the floor but I was still conscious when they brought Scott it. He was thrown down beside me and I glanced up at the two security guards staring down at us. I saw something in his hand and then smell gas.

"Haigh says we have to burn you." He said. My eyes widened and Scott glanced over at me. As the guy started to dump out the gas I pulled my ear plugs out to find since we were in the school I couldn't hear the music out right so it was easier to not feel as light headed. I was trying to get up back to my feet but I heard the music get louder and I blinked as I felt a foot being pressed to my chest. I growled at him baring my teeth as he held a lighter in front of me and Scott. I lunged forward with the last bit of strength I knew I had. He was shocked as we landed on the gas soaked floor in a heap.

The music cut off as I had lunged and Scott grabbed the lighter as the guy dropped it. He pushed me off and was about to come for me but Braedon came and hit him in the back of the head knocking him out. I looked at Scott and then up to see Braedon and Derek both taking out the guards that were coming for us. I felt a hand on my shoulder to see Liam. We all carefully stood up as Braedon knocked out the guy who tried to burn us because he had come to and was reaching for the lighter again.

"What happened to the gun?" Scott asked.

"You're covered in gasoline." Derek said as he helped Scott to his feet. Scott glanced over at me and I just gave him a weak smile. Liam looked at me.

"Can we talk?" He asked. I nodded and looked down at both of us because we were both covered in gasoline and it was giving me a headache.

"Let's talk." I muttered. We walked outside together and away from the school. We didn't want anyone to see us covered in gas. We walked over to my car and when I got there he pulled me to a stop by my hands.

"Listen…about that back there. I-" He said.

"You don't have to apologize. You were acting that way cause of the music. It was doing something to us." I muttered. He nodded.

"What if I said I wasn't going to say sorry?" He asked. I looked up at him and he chuckled. I guess I had a shocked look on my face.

"I'm not sorry for kissing you like that and honestly right now this, with us, or whatever the hell we are right now, is the only normal thing I have going for me. And I for one don't want it to be any different." He said and that made me blush like crazy, so crazy I turned my face away from him. He pulled it back and glanced down at me with a smile on his lips. I knew he saw how red my face was.

"So the junior does have something for the freshman." He murmured as he bent his head down so our foreheads were pressed against each other's. I just chuckled and looked up at him before he moved to close the gap between our lips. His hands found my hips as he kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. When we pulled away from each other we just rested our foreheads together.

"You know I always seem to catch you two at the wrong moment." Scott said. We jumped two feet away from each other and I almost tripped over my own two feet.

"And I don't get how you can still be clumsy." He muttered as he came over to me. I gave him my knowing smile and he just shook his head in amazement.

"Are you going to take him home?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sure that's fine with me." I said. He nodded and then I sighed.

"Alright well, I'll catch you guys later." He said.

"Night." I muttered as I fished my keys out of my back pocket. Liam waved to Scott before he walked away. I unlocked my car after fishing two towels out of the back. I wasn't going to have my seats smelling like gas or being flammable. We carefully laid them out before getting in and I started towards his house. It was a quiet ride and when I pulled into his driveway I got out of the car and he came over to my side as I closed the door behind me. He pushed me up against my car lightly and kissed me. I chuckled in the kiss and pushed him back.

"I just like being able to do that." He murmured. I laughed and smiled at him. Then that's when we heard the thunder. I glanced up at the sky and sniffed the air and I smelled it. It was about to rain and right as I thought that the sky opened up and it started to freaking pour. I squealed and Liam laughed as he tilted his head up towards the sky.

"What's wrong? Don't like a little rain water?" He teased as he tweaked me in the sides earning a squeal from me as we both got soaked by rain water. I shrugged.

"I don't really care. It's just cold!" I laughed. He chuckled and glanced down at me with a smile on his face.

"What?" I laughed.

"You know what I wanna cross off my bucket list?" He asked. I shook my head.

"A kiss in the rain." He said. I laughed and then raised myself up on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his. He chuckled and pulled me closer again and when we pulled back I just looked up at him.

"You're the best." I muttered.

"I try." He said. I laughed.

"Now get inside before you get cold." I muttered. He just nodded giving me a light kiss on the cheek before running to the porch. I laughed and quickly got into my car and smiled. I pulled out of the driveway and headed home pulling the wet hair away from my skin that it had been plastered to because of the rain. I had a smile on my face for the rest of the night till I fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

It was the next afternoon and Scott called me to meet them at a warehouse where they had a bunch of werewolves staying. I got there to see Braedon, Derek, Scott, and Kira already there. I pulled my hood down off me and glanced at Scott. I pulled my hood down off me and glanced at Scott. I glanced over at the pack to see a few people and this women that looked familiar to me. I noticed Brett and I just shook my head. I still couldn't believe that he was a werewolf but then again I had seen weirder shit happen.

"What up?" I asked as I stuffed my hands into my pockets of the sweatshirt.

"We think Hunters are coming and we need help protecting this pack." He said. I nodded and smiled.

"Count me in McCall." I said. Derek glanced back at the whole pack.

"They'll be okay." Scott said to him.

"They got claws and fangs, but they're not fighters." Derek muttered as he came around to stand next to me. Things between Derek and I were still tense. We still hadn't talked about that time that we had kissed back when he had been transformed back into a teenager. Derek glanced over at me and I looked away. I still felt so awkward about the whole thing and let me tell you, if we never talked about that moment ever again I would so be better off.

"That's why I called you." Scott said.

"Well, try to remember that I don't have claws and fangs anymore either." Derek said which surprised me. I hadn't been keeping up with him but I didn't know he had lost his powers completely.

"That's why he called me." Braedon said. I nodded.

"Am I the only one still hoping this is all just a false alarm? I mean it's possible we could wait here all night and nothing happens. Right?" Kira asked. I shrugged and glanced at him.

"Which family is it?" I asked. Mr. Argent walked over to me and handed an arrow to me that I guess had been fired at one of the werewolves. I glanced at the arrow tip to see the falcon in it and I glanced up at him before handing it back to him.

"Well, that was suspected." I muttered as I looked back towards the group. Scott glanced at me with a raised eyebrow as I looked at my phone before asking for the arrow back. Mr. Argent handed it to me soundlessly and then I snapped a picture of it before forwarding it to Luna and Max. I knew that they would be here in a little under a few minutes after seeing the crest from that family. They knew the kind of people they were and they were not something to mess with. Mom had to ward them off a few different times because they've tried to take one of us out before mom shot them with something as a warning.

"Have you heard anything from Stiles or Lydia yet?" Braedon asked.

"Lydia is still talking to Meredith and Stiles and Malia are headed to the lake house. They're trying to stop it." Scott said. That irked me because the last time I had checked Malia hated Stiles for keeping secrets. My teeth grinded together as I looked out the window pulling the tarp back slightly. I sighed and then looked back at Scott.

"What if there is no stopping it?" Brett asked. I turned around and smirked at him.

"What if it doesn't end until we're all dead?" He asked. We were all silent.

"Then let's send a message." Derek said. I glanced over at him wondering what he was about to say.

"Let's make something perfectly clear to anyone with a copy of that list. It doesn't matter if they're professional assassins, hunters, or an amateur who just picked up a gun. Anyone who thinks they can hunt and kiss us for money, is gonna be put on another list. Our list. They get to be a name on our dead pool." Derek said. I nodded and smirked as Braedon clicked her shotgun.

"Well damn I think that's the only thing I've liked that you've said yet." I muttered. He just shot me a look and I smiled at him as I heard footsteps. Luna and Max came through the plastic and smiled at me before giving me fist-bumps. Max was cracking his knuckles as Luna was just braiding her hair into a fish-tail braid smiling at me. Well, my back-up came through.

"When I saw the image on the arrow I called for back-up." I muttered. Scott nodded as he glanced at Luna.

"You're so old Scotty." She teased and he just looked away red in the face. I laughed and Max rolled his eyes. Kira glanced at all three of us.

"I can see you're all related. You look alike." She said. Luna chuckled as her and Max slung their arms around my shoulders. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah," They said together. I pushed them off of me.

"And I can't stand them half the time." I muttered. I walked away and glanced out the window before walking back. It was just a waiting game now.

* * *

I don't know how long it was but the sun was going down when an alarm went off and Mr. Argent said that they were coming up for us. I waited and I heard Braedon call for us to get back. Luna, Max, and I quickly ducked behind a wall before the bullets started to fly.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." Max muttered. Luna and I both rolled our eyes.

"Let's do this." I muttered. They nodded and once I saw someone drop their gun to look around I ran out and tackled them taking them off guard. I punched them straight in the face through the glass and I heard Max and Luna go out after I did fighting someone or other. That's when one ran up to me and swung at me with a knife. I ducked out of the way feeling it graze my cheek. I roared slightly pissed off before I slammed my fist upsides the guy's head before kicking him squarely in the balls. The guy stared at me before realizing who it was. I just smiled at him.

"Fuck off." I muttered as I ran towards the next person. There was so much gun fire I couldn't tell which was what. I felt a bullet go through my arm. I growled and slammed my fist into the one that had just pointed the gun at me and slammed his head upside the wall beside me three times before I saw his eyes go wide and his breathing stopped. I let him drop from my hand. I heard his heart beating still so it was alright. I sighed.

"I hate people." I muttered. I was about go after someone else when I heard a phone buzz and the fighting stopped. I got really confused but looked at the guy who I had knocked out. I grabbed the phone from his pocket and pulled it out looking at it. I smiled when I saw that all contracts were terminated by the benefactor. I watched as the guys who were left standing leave in peace. Everyone that was hiding came out of hiding. I glanced up to see Luna limping over to me with Max's arm around her.

"Bullet don't worry. I'll be fine. It wasn't laced or anything." She assured me. I nodded.

"So it's over?" Max asked. I nodded. He sighed and then I sighed.

"Finally! I was so done with looking left and right for killers every time I open the damn front door." Max muttered. I chuckled and smiled. Scott glanced over at me and I smiled over at him. I gave him a thumb up letting him know everything was alright.

* * *

I was outside the building leaning against the car Luna and Max had ridden in. It was the Hummer and they were just inside talking to Scott and Braedon about something or other when the door opened. I glanced up to see Derek walking out of the building. He had his arms crossed over his chest and I looked everywhere but him until he literally standing right in front of me. I glanced up at him biting the inside of cheek and gave him a quick tight lipped smile before glancing at the ground again.

"You know you're not making this easier on yourself." He commented. I just looked up at him shocked before trying to sputter out an answer. He just watched me and stared as I made a complete fool out of myself. I just shut my mouth as my cheeks heated up, embarrassed. I huffed crossing my arms over my chest.

"Are we ever going to talk about what happened?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I rather not but I guess we have to." I muttered. He just shrugged and then leaned against the side of the car staring down at me. I bit the inside of my cheek more and he just shook his head.

"We can't change the past. It happened." He conceded. I just looked up at him with disbelief in my face.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked. I just shrugged.

"Thought I would get this big lecture on how I shouldn't have had a crush on you or what we did was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened. Something along the lines of that." I muttered and he nodded in thought.

"I mean I can't really complain. I was good looking. I still am. You're human, Sky; and being attracted to someone is normal. If I was younger, around your age now I would try to date you. It's normal." He muttered and I looked at him flustered. He laughed at my face and I huffed looking away from him. He sighed beside me and I glanced over at him. He was looking past me over my head and I glanced over to see Luna and Max talking to Mr. Argent. They were looking at the arrow they had from the other clan and I just stuck out my tongue in distaste.

"But if it matters any to you from what I remember when I was a teenager for that short period I thought you were cute. You...you reminded me of Paige." He muttered. I glanced down at the ground and nodded my head. He looked like he was about to add something else but he didn't. I just nodded.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment I think." I muttered. He nodded and pushed off the car before walking over to Luna, Max, and Mr. Argent. They talk for a little bit before Mr. Argent walks off. They stood there talking for a moment before they head towards me.

"Ready to go?" Luna asked. I nodded and she unlocks the car and I jump in. I watch as they stand outside talking for a few minutes before they go their separate ways. Max crawls into the passenger seat as Luna gets into the driver's seat. Luna glanced back at me.

"So you and Derek huh?" She asked. My cheeks blaze red and I glare at her.

"Shut up." I growl from between my teeth as she starts to the car and heads home.

* * *

It was Friday and Scott was over at my house with Stiles. We were having a whole night to ourselves watching movies just like we used to with pop-corn and sodas with a ton of junk candy.

"I vote Star Wars!" Stiles said raising his hand up high. I laughed and glanced over to him.

"Dude we're not watching that. Get over it." Scott laughed. I nodded.

"Come on guys it's a classical! I mean if we watch Harry Potter tonight then we're watching Star Wars!" He said quickly. I rolled my eyes and glanced back at him to see him balancing his phone on his forehead. I quickly poked him in his side making him jump. His phone hit his eye.

"Ouch!" He yelled. I laughed as he rubbed his eye before Scott looked at us holding a movie.

"How about this one?" He asked holding up _Taken 2_. I shrugged

"Why not?" I said.

"I still say Star Wars!" Stiles said quickly.

"Dude you always say Star Wars." I said. He just smiled at me.

"That's because it's awesome!" He laughed. I just rolled my eyes and then sighed shaking my head before I crawled over to where Scott was on the ground looking at all the DVD's my family had collected over the years. I looked at a row of them before pulling out the whole _Dark Knight Rises _series. I held it up to Stiles.

"How about these?" I asked tossing him the first one. He looked it over and nodded. I looked at Scott as Stiles tossed it back to me.

"Why not because if not this one he probably won't agree to another one." Scott said.

"I resent that!" Stiles called from the couch. We both just waved him away laughing as Scott put the DVD in and I went back to sitting next to Stiles. He pushed in the movie and I sighed. Stiles glanced over at me confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I lied smiling. He just stared at me and so did Scott. I knew Scott could tell I was lying but before he could say anything I heard the microwave beep in the kitchen signaling that our third bag of popcorn was ready. I got up and headed to the kitchen. I also pulled my phone out of my pocket as I did so. I looked at the txt for an unknown number as I played the video one last time. I watched as it zoomed in on the window in the hospital focusing on Stiles and Malia kissing in the hospital room. Every time I watched it I got a little bit less emotional about it. I had got it sent to me right after the whole death pool thing had ended and no one knew I had it. I sighed and I froze when I heard another heart beat behind me. I glanced over as I hit the home button on my phone.

"What were you looking at?" Scott asked.

"Nothing, just some video." I muttered as I slipped my phone into the pocket of my sweatshirt I had on. He nodded and then I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard above.

"So how are you and Liam doing?" He asked and my cheeks flared red. I thought back to the night before. I chuckled and smiled over at Scott.

"Fine." I laughed. He just raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"I don't want to know. He's a hormonal freshman and you're just as bad as he is." He muttered shaking his head. I just winked at him and he groaned as Stiles came into the room and Scott and I went silent. He glanced up at us from the phone he had in his hands staring at us confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I laughed. He just rolled his eyes and hopped up onto the counter of the kitchen and moved across it so that he was next to Scott.

"So have you and Liam done the deed?" He asked. My eyes widened as my face went totally red.

"That's none of your business!" I squealed as I threw a handful of popcorn at him.

"Hey why are you wasting good popcorn?!" He demanded as he tried to grab at least some of it as it fell. I just rolled my eyes and then shook my head.

"Come on let's go watch the movie." I muttered. Stiles laughed and then wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I just rolled my eyes yet again and poked him in the side. We all sat down and I grabbed my bowl of popcorn and a whole pack of sour patch kids. I hit play on the movie and Stiles clapped and the lights dimmed. This kid had been in my house way too much to remember that the lights dimmed like that.

"That's scary." Scott commented looking at Stiles. He just shrugged before wrapping his arms around my shoulders as he looked at Scott.

"We bonded here in the living room." He said. Scott looked at both Stiles and I, his eyes darting back and forth every like 10 seconds or though. Stiles and I glanced at each other realizing how it sounded and we both turned red. That had happened in the living room but that wasn't the moment he was referring to I don't think.

"Too much information." Scott said.

"Dirty ass. He means it. We did have a movie night one on one Scott!" I groaned pushing him with my hand. Scott laughed at me and smiled. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head as the first scene started. Now I missed these times between Scott, Sties, and I. I smiled and glanced at both of them before settling back into my couch.

"I've missed these nights." I said. They both nodded and I smiled at them. God I missed my boys so much. It seemed like forever ago that it seemed that we could do this. It seemed forever go that things were normal but hopefully with the benefactor and the assassins done and gone things were going to be different and normal for a while.

* * *

I sighed and rubbed my eyes because I was just sitting at my house sitting outside catching a tan. I must've fallen asleep because standing beside me was Liam. I smiled at up at him and he just shook his head. I moved over and he sat down and he put his fingers on my stomach tracing circles into my tan skin. I smiled at him.

"Tanning I see." He said. I nodded.

"Of course I wanna get tan." I smiled and sat up looking at him. He had bags underneath his eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked tracing them under his eyes lightly. He nodded and caught my fingers.

"Yeah, fine. Why?" He asked as he laced our fingers together. I heard the heart rate go up and I knew he was lying to me. I shook my head and chuckled at him.

"You don't look fine Liam. You look like you haven't been sleeping well." I said. He just shrugged and then I just looked at him with my eyebrows raised and he sighed.

"I haven't been sleeping well. When I turn the lights out I swear a see Berserkers but when I turn the light back on they're not there. I feel like a kid scared of the dark." He muttered angrily. I just ran my hand up and down his arm and he glanced over at me bringing his gaze from his hands to my eyes.

"It's alright to be scared. Trust me it'll get better." I whispered. He nodded. That's when I got a phone call and it was from Stiles. What the hell? I answered it.

"What up?" I asked.

"Hey it's Malia. I need help waking Stiles up. He won't get up no matter what I do." She said I groaned into the phone and checked my clock. Yes I had gotten up at the crack of dawn to tan and Liam had come over on his bike so we could ride to school together.

"Kiss him usually does the trick." I said before I hung up on her. Liam chuckled and pulled me closer before kissing me. I giggled in the kiss before wrapping an arm around his waist in the front. I pulled away from the kiss and smiled at him.

"I need to get ready before we head to school hold on." I whispered. He nodded and we quickly went back inside. He waited for me downstairs where my stuff was for the lacrosse game and school in general. I quickly closed the door pulled on some jean shorts which probably challenged many dress code policies before pulling on a tank-top before throwing my hair up into a messy pony-tail. I grabbed my jean jacket and ran down the stairs.

"Ready let's go." I said. He just shook his head as he grabbed one of my bags for me while I got my book-bag. I unlocked my car and put everything in the trunk and we were on our way to school. When we got there I told Liam I was good and he could go ahead and go do whatever he was going to do. He gave me a quick kiss before dashing off into the school. I just shook my head and chuckled. I grabbed my book-bag from the trunk before getting my Vera Bradley tote. I walked inside and went to my locker stuffing the shit inside and I sighed. I looked at myself in the mirror and shook my head.

"Well, things are fine. You're going to be okay." I whispered to myself hoping to believe it.


	13. Chapter 13

It was later the next night and I was looking at Stiles and Liam who seemed to be jumpy. We were playing our first game against Devenford Prep. I looked over at Brett, that kid from Satomi's pack to see him just staring at me. He smirked at me before walking away with his friends. I rolled my eyes before looking back at Stiles and Liam.

"What's wrong with you two?" I asked.

"Scott and Kira. They said they were going to be late to the game." Stiles muttered and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Doing what?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Didn't say." He muttered.

"We're going to lose without them." Liam said and I scoffed. I looked what I hoped to be highly offended.

"I'm just as good as Scott McCall thank you very much!" I sniffed and Stiles chuckled at me.

"We'll be fine. I've been practicing and let me tell you something-" Stiles said and I chuckled.

"You don't suck as much as you used to?" I teased.

"Shut up!" He said trying to hit me but me stepped back quick and he fell forward a little bit. Liam cracked a smile at me and he and I gave him a smile. The whistle was blown and I sighed, looking at the boys.

"Come on we got a game to win for Scott." I muttered. They nodded and we started the game. I watched play after play Stiles get thrown to the ground by Devenford Prep. I winced on the last one where he was just mauled by the guys. I watched as the scored another thing because I was on offensive line. I groaned and shook my head as half time came. I headed over to Stiles and looked at him expectantly.

"Nothing from either of them. I gotta go see what's up." He said about to stand up.

"What do I tell coach?" Liam asked. Stiles and I glanced at each other before glancing back at Coach who was throwing a fit because we were losing. I had to talk him into letting me start the game because I knew I could get us a few goals.

"Nothing." Stiles and I said at the same time. Stiles nodded and then patted Liam on the shoulder.

"You'll be fine you have Sky if you need anything. I'll text you when I find out what's up." He promised and then looked at me and nodded. I nodded and he got up off the bench and headed away from the field.

"Get on the field Hudson!" Coach yelled at me. I groaned and stuck my pinky in my ear before pulling it out giving Coach a glare.

"I'm right here not deaf Coach." I muttered and he just glared at me. I took my position where Stiles had been and sighed. I watched as they started the play off good. The guy took the ball for us down until he got checked and Devenford picked it up and headed towards us. I watched Liam run forward before he stopped and I listened with my head cocked to the side hearing his heart rate go up at a scary pace as if he just got seriously terrified of something. I watched as they side stepped Liam as he got yelled at and I groaned in frustration. I ran up to Brett and he watched me. I moved with him move for move and I checked him hard. He groaned as he fell to the floor.

I then scooped up the ball and ran. I ran all the way down until I came across three defense for Devenford and I carefully somehow managed to out maneuver all of them and swing my stick back and let the ball fly as I swung it forward. I watched as the ball went in the net signaling our first goal! I heard the crowd go crazy and I sighed. I looked back at Liam who had a defeated look on his face as I went back over to him. I sighed and patted him on the shoulder lightly before we started on another set. I watched as they started off and Liam was on a roll before Brett slammed into him sending Liam to the ground. I cringed slightly as I watched Liam pull his helmet off.

"What was that for?" Liam demanded looking up at Brett.

"You're afraid. I can smell it all the way across the field." Brett said. Liam kept quiet and I looked at both of them confused. Brett looked over at me before looking down at Liam.

"Are you hurt?" Brett asked.

"No," Liam said.

"Are you alive?" He asked.

"Obviously." Liam stated.

"Then get up." Brett demanded before the ref came over. I watched as Liam got up and headed back to starting positions. I rubbed my eyes and knew it was going to be a long game. The game ended and we only scored twice in the whole game and after we were done I was waiting outside the boys' locker room for Liam. I was in my short shorts with a Redskin's jersey on and my hair up. I was pretty fucking steamed for losing the first game of the season but we had won ours for soccer so it was a win and lose situation. I heard Brett and Liam talking in there and I sighed. Once he walked out of the locker room he glanced down at me.

"Ready to go home?" I asked. He nodded and together we walked back to my car ready to go home for the night and wallow in our own misery and pissed off attitudes.

* * *

It was the next day and I was still pretty steamed about losing our first game last night. I was with Liam hanging out. We were just at school scoring goals and talking about what was happening in life and I was going to bring up what happened last night during the game soon but my phone rang. I looked at it to find Stiles calling me. I answered it and put it on speaker phone.

"Where are you?!" He demanded. Liam glanced over at me with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged and then glanced down at the phone which apparently shouldn't have gone on speaker.

"With Liam at the school the school. Why?" I asked.

"Scott and Kira were taken to Mexico and we need to get there fast." He said.

"Where are you now?!" I demanded as I grabbed Liam's wrist and literally dragged him out of the school to the parking lot.

"At the police station heading to Scott's meet us there-" Stiles said quickly.

"So to Mexico we go. See you soon at Scott's." I said. I opened my trunk.

"Hurry up and put your stuff in. We're running to my house real quick." I said. He nodded and then we got into my car. I pretty sure I spun tires on my way out of the parking lot and I saw Liam clamp onto the door tightly as I went around the roads to my house. I got there quickly and opened up the door. I pulled our stuff out of the back before looking up at the house to see Luna and Max staring at me from upstairs.

"Need your help guys!" I called out. They disappeared out of the window before appearing in front of us.

"Scott and Kira are in Mexico with Kate. We're heading down there." I said. They nodded and Max hit a button and the garage door opened up. Sitting in there was a hummer and I smiled at them. They went into the garage and started it up. Max was driving and I looked at Liam.

"You shouldn't come it's a full moon tonight." Max said as he pulled up beside us lowering the window on Luna's side.

"But I don't care. I'll be fine as long as I got you guys. I'm coming." He said hopping in the back. Max rolled his eyes.

"You pick some real keepers Sky." He muttered and I glared at him as I got into the back. Max was going to drive us to Mexico after we had met up with Malia and Stiles at Scott's house, which was where we were heading to now. I hopped out of the back of the Hummer when we pulled up in Scott's driveway as Malia and Stiles came out the front door.

"We have Liam with us to." I said.

"Liam go home we can't drag you down to Mexico on a full moon. I don't want you to rip my throat out." Stiles said.

"I told him that." Max said.

"You can lock me up, right? Chain me to the back seat or something." He asked.

"You tore through the last chains, remember?" Malia asked and I saw a pillow in her hands and then I realized she used it for Scott's scent.

"Yeah, we would have to freeze you in carbonite to get you down there." Stiles argued.

"Okay then where do we get carbonite?" Liam asked and I face palmed groaning as I did so.

"Real keeper Sky!" Max said. I went red in the cheeks as Stiles looked over at me.

"Serious you haven't seen it either, what is wrong with you people?" Stiles muttered before turning away from Liam.

"Wait!" Liam called.

"What if you put me in the trunk?" He asked.

"You'd get out of that trust me." I said and he shot me a look. I held up in my hands and shut my lips.

"Liam you've been a werewolf all of five minutes. You don't have to do this." Stiles said but I knew where Liam was coming from. He wanted to help Scott because Scott had helped him so much.

"I know I don't but I want to. There's gotta be bigger chains or a bigger trunk, or something. There has to be." Liam said. Stiles glanced at me and I raised my eyes.

"Maybe there is. Follow us." Stiles said as he looked at Max. Max nodded and Liam and I got back into the hummer before they followed Stiles to a we got to the garage and hopped out of the hummer Braedon was pulling up in a black van. I looked over at Stiles.

"Let me guess. Prisoner transport." I muttered. He nodded and looked at her.

"How did you get that?" Stiles asked her as she walked over to us.

"I'm a U.S. Marshal." She said. I just nodded and shrugged looking at him. That's when I heard two other car doors to see Derek get out.

"Are you really bringing him?" Derek asked looking at Liam. I shrugged.

"Are we really bringing him?" Stiles asked as Peter joined the group. I just crossed my arms and leaned back onto my heels. So this was going to be a weird trip.

"We're bringing everyone that we can get." Peter said. I nodded as Luna and Max joined us and stood behind us. He eyed them carefully and I smirked at him. He had known us growing up and I'm pretty sure he knew what we were capable of.

"And considering Scott and Kira were taken the night before a full moon we should probably get going." Peter said. I just shrugged. That didn't sound like it was an important fact and Peter was starting to spurt lies out of from between his lips.

"What's that mean?" Malia asked and I shrugged.

"If Kate took Scott back to the same temple that she took Derek, how do we know she's not planning to do the same thing to him?" Peter said and I just wanted to roll my eyes.

"Why would she want to make him younger?" I asked.

"Or take him back to when he wasn't a werewolf." Derek said looking up at us and my eyes went wide.

"A werewolf can't steal a true alpha's power. But maybe a Nagual jaguar, with the power of Tezcatlipoca behind her, maybe she can." Peter said and I glanced at Max and Luna. They were watching him carefully. I knew by the way that Luna was standing, with her arms across her chest, that she didn't believe him. She had done research on every mythology available. That was sort of her major. It was weird but believe it or not she already had an internship lined up for her when she got out of school, which shocked the hell out of everyone.

"So, if everyone is sufficiently freaked out, let's get going." Peter said as he pointed back towards the cars. I felt Luna take my hand quickly and squeeze it.

"We can't. Not without Lydia." Stiles said. I nodded quickly.

"We can't leave her behind." I agreed as Stiles whipped out his cellphone and walked away from the group. I glanced back at Luna and she grabbed me before turning me so I was facing them but she was standing in front of me so they couldn't see her face. I raised my eyebrows at her confused.

"Watch out for Peter. Something doesn't seem right." She mouthed. I nodded and my eyes met Derek and he could tell there was something wrong between Luna and me but he didn't say anything.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She went to the school." Malia said. I nodded.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"We got Kira's sword but we need something with a stronger scent. Lydia went to get a jacket out of her locker." Malia explained as Stiles came back over telling us she wasn't answering her phone.

"If she has a car, she can catch up to us." Braedon said.

"That's a good point. We'll call her from the road." Peter said as he nodded at Braedon.

"But what if something happened?" I asked.

"Fine you stay, you find her. We'll go." Peter said and for some reason he seemed way to into this rescue mission for Scott than a person with a history with Scott should. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I can call Mason. He has a study group at school, maybe he could look for her." Liam said. I nodded.

"Alright fine." Stiles muttered.

"I want you to ride with me." Liam murmured. I nodded and took his hand. Max and Luna got back into the hummer and motioned that I was going to go with them and he nodded from inside.

"Remember what we're dealing with here. It's not just Kate but its Berserkers. You might see human eyes behind those skulls but do not assume that there's any humanity left." Peter said as Liam's hand tightened around my own. I turned to look at him concerned.

"Oh, the little one is concerned. Don't worry that fear will keep you alive. A reminder to everyone you do not fight Berserkers to survive you fight to kill." Peter said. I just rolled my eyes again and tugged Liam back towards the doors of the van. I was really getting annoyed with Peter and his talking. He should learn to shut up. While we were on the way Liam called Mason and told him what to do and after that Derek, Stiles, and I chained Liam to the bars on the benches in the back of the transport vehicle.

"Good?" I asked. Liam jerked his arms up and they stopped when the handcuffs stopped them.

"I brought something for you." Derek said as he pulled out the triskelion from his pocket.

"This has been with my family for centuries. It's a very powerful supernatural talisman. We use it to teach Betas how to control themselves on a full moon." Derek said handing it to him. He nodded and then Liam looked down at it. I glanced up at them and saw Derek giving me and Stiles the glare and then jerked his head towards Liam. I shook my head and looked at Stiles. He cleared his throat and I almost laughed out.

"Yes, it's powerful." Stiles muttered. As we traveled I watched the sun gradually go down and the moon rise fully. I glanced over at Liam who was starting to struggle with the effects of it. He jerked his hands out of mine and I saw his claws.

"Whatever you're going to teach me I think you better start." Liam said.

"Liam are you with me? We have a mantra that we can use. You repeat it and focus on the words. It's like meditating. You say the words until you feel control coming back to you." Derek said.

"Okay, okay. Okay! What are the words!?" Liam demanded.

"Okay, look at the triskelion. See the symbol? I have a tattoo on my back, it's the same thing. Each spiral means something." Derek said.

"Alpha, Beta, Omega." Stiles said. I nodded.

"It represents the idea that we can always rise or fall to the next." I said. He glanced over at me and nodded. I put a hand on his arm trying to calm him down but if I knew anything from the powers of the full moon, nothing could calm you down unless you had that anchor.

"Betas can become alphas." Derek said.

"Alphas can become Betas." Stiles said.

"Can Alphas become omegas?" Liam asked. I nodded.

"Yeah," I said.

"All you have to do is say the three words. And with each one you tell yourself you're getting calmer, more in control. Go ahead." Derek said.

"Alpha, Beta, Omega." He said quickly.

"Slow down." I said quickly. He nodded and took a deep breath straining as he did so. I knew it was hard doing this.

"Alpha…Beta…Omega." He panted out. I studied his heartbeat and it didn't waver like it usually did when someone was trying to not change. Usually you could hear the heart increase as they started to shift under the full moon, and Liam's just kept growing faster. I grinded my teeth. This had to work or this wasn't going to end up being pretty.

"Alpha…Beta…Omega." He groaned out.

"Good now remember each time you say that you're getting calmer." Derek said.

"Alpha…Beta…Omega-" He said but you could hear the roar going through each word as he fought the transformation under the full moon. I saw Stiles freak out and pull his feet back as he scooted to the corner of the van. I rolled my eyes.

"Say it again." Derek said.

"Derek, I don't think the powerful talisman is working." Stiles said quickly. I tuned into his heart beat and heard it increase significantly. I moved so I was where Stiles had been next to Derek. Liam had his teeth in and his eyes were yellow.

"Liam, say it again!" Derek commanded. That's when Liam went to lift up and he definitely took the whole side of the van making it tilt slightly. I groaned as I hit the back of the wall and Liam ripped out of one of his handcuffs. I grabbed his hand and he growled at me. I saw my eyes light up in the reflection of his own yellow ones. I growled from between my teeth.

"Derek!?" Braedon called out.

"I think we're going to have to go a little faster." Stiles called out to Braedon as Liam and I squared off. Liam was reaching for my throat.

"Keep going!" Derek yelled as Liam broke through the other handcuff. I quickly caught his other arm as they both came for me. I brought out my own power and roared at him which made him loosen up but he was still coming for me.

"Liam stop!" I screamed.

"We're almost there." Braedon called out. I looked at Stiles.

"Do the three things that cannot be long hidden!" I yelled at him.

"What?!" He asked confused.

"The sun the moon the truth!" I screamed as Liam inched closer to me with his claws. Stiles nodded at me.

"Liam, what three things cannot long be hidden?" Stiles asked quickly.

"Liam!" I screamed as he went for me again.

"Liam look at Stiles!" I screamed as I planted a foot against his chest since it seemed every second he was inching closer and closer to me with his claws.

"What three things cannot long be hidden? What things?" Stiles demanded. Liam glanced over at him.

"The sun, the moon, the truth." He panted out.

"That's it. Say it again." Stiles and I said at the same time.

"The sun, the moon, the truth." Liam said and he slowly pulled his hands away from me as he kept repeating it. He then gradually went back to being normal Liam and I smiled at him and put a hand on his cheek. He smiled at me.

"I can't believe I did it. I thought I was going to tear you guys apart." Liam admitted.

"Yeah, that would've made it for an awkward ride home so thanks." Stiles said and I rolled my eyes.

"Think you manage inside there?" I asked looking at the church and he nodded as he brought out his claws like I could and I smiled.

"Alright baby." I smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"All right. We might actually be able to do this." Stiles said as Derek went to open the door. When he did he was ripped out the back door and I looked up to see a Berserker waiting there for Derek. That's all it took because then Braedon got out the front and ran around to the back with her shot gun.

"We need to get those." I muttered to Stiles. We hopped out of the van as soon as Braedon had managed to chase it off with bullets to see Derek on the ground.

"How bad is it?" Peter asked as I smelled the blood coming from Derek.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Go get to Scott." Derek said quickly. I frowned.

"Just go find Scott. We'll be right behind you." He said and Luna turned her back on him. I knew it hurt her to see him like this because they had been close friends in school because of our families and everything. She knew he was lying when he said he was fine. I turned and ran after her inside the church we had been standing in front of him a few weeks ago. We ran into the church before heading into the tunnel. Peter pulled us to a stop in one of the tunnels.

"We have to find out where we are and then we gotta figure out how to find Scott and Kira." Peter said and then Stiles's phone rang and I glanced at him so confused.

"I don't know-!" He said looking at me confused as hell to. He answered and I shook my head.

"How does he even get service?!" I demanded. Stiles started to talk to his dad and about a minute later he was good to go.

"What do we do now?" Liam asked.

"Duck!" Malia said quickly grabbing Liam and pulled him down. I looked to see a Berserker.

"Go run!" I screamed. They followed my directions and ran down the tunnel we were in with the Berserker behind us. I roared at it which made it stop for a moment and gave us more time to run. We ran into a huge room and then Malia tossed Kira's sword to Stiles.

"Go find Scott and Kira!" She said and then looked at me and nodded to go with him. I looked at her like are you fucking crazy. Leave you two alone with Peter and Berserker while I was an alpha.

"Go with him to make sure he finds them alright." Malia said. I groaned but ran after Stiles down the hallway he had gone down and we were calling for Kira and Scott when we came across Kira clutching wall.

"You're okay!" I squeaked out happily.

"Guys its Scott. Kate turned Scott into a Berserker." Kira said and I blinked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Kate turned Scott into one of them. I don't know how but it's him. If they don't know it, they could kill him." She said quickly. Stiles and I glanced between one another.

"Why do I feel like Peter had something to do with this? We aren't fighting to survive but fighting to kill." I said quoting him looking at Stiles. He glanced at me and then Kira.

"That's why Lydia's not here. They won't know they're killing Scott." Stiles realized and I shook my head.

"Let's go!" I said quickly and ran back the way I had come not waiting for either of them to catch up.

"Guys! Stop don't hurt it!" I yelled running into the room. Liam turned to look at me like I was insane. I knew Max had stayed outside with Derek and Braedon while Luna had come inside with us.

"You're crazy." Luna said as she was pushed backwards and landed at my feet. I saw Malia was just thrown a bone to stab Scott with.

"No don't!" I screamed getting in front of Scott who had been pushed to the ground by Peter.

"Get out of my way!" Malia yelled.

"No! The Berserker is Scott!" I screamed as it got back up. It pushed me out of the way and then Peter grabbed him with Liam by the arm. Malia raised her arm up as I roared bringing out my Alpha power which Peter hadn't seen before and he stared at me with a wide mouth as Stiles came in yelling to stop with Kira who had her sword. She swung it just in time and cut the tip of the bone off before Malia could stab Scott.

"It's Scott. It's Scott. What Sky says is true!" Stiles said as Liam and Peter held Scott steady. Liam looked at him in the eye realizing it was true before Scott slammed both him and Peter together before punching Malia in her face. One point for Berserker Scott.

"Scott it's me!" Stiles said quickly as he went for Liam. Scott glanced over at Stiles before punching him to. Luna was holding me back but I went in front of Scott. I shook my head and he grabbed me before stabbing me and throwing me to the side. He quickly grabbed Liam around the throat holding him up against the pillar. I held my side as Stiles helped me up wrapping an arm around my waist as I leaned against him for support while it healed.

"Scott! Scott! Listen!" Liam yelled as Scott drew his hand back.

"You're not a monster! You're a werewolf. Like me." Liam said and I watched as Scott lowered his hand down and I watched as he started to fight the instinct of a Berserker. He slowly lowered Liam to the ground before backing away from us pulling at the bones that were encased around him. I watched him take his arm off piece by piece and I was smiling but I glanced over at Peter who looked annoyed. Scott ripped off his skull head and then stared at Peter with his red alpha eyes.

"You." He said staring at Peter.

"The only one who knew as much as Argent about Berserkers. About the Nagual. You taught Kate. You helped her for power." Scott said.

"For my family's power. To be rightfully inherited by me. Not usurped by some idiot teenager boy so incorruptible he won't shed the blood of his enemies, which I found out tonight is not the only Alpha. You both don't deserve your power. Not power like this!" Peter growled and glared at me. Liam stepped in front of me along with Luna as I glared at him. I moved back away from Stiles and glared at Peter as he started to transform. When he was full transformed I scrunched my nose up. Ew. He looked stupid in this form. Malia growled and ran at him and he slammed her back into a concert slab. I saw Kira swing her sword before Scott growled at her.

"Go show him Scott." I muttered smiling as Liam glanced at me. I watched as they moved around slightly in a circle.

"You were my beta first Scott. It was my bite that changed your life and my bite can end it." Peter said. I growled at him slightly.

"Then end it Peter. You won't get another chance." Scott said quickly. They both lunged at each other and I held my breath. Scott got knocked back but then he was on his feet again. They went back and forth fighting and punching and throwing each other into columns. I watched then as Scott was thrown back against the wall by Peter. Everyone had moved to places where they wouldn't be in line of fire besides Liam and me. I looked at Peter who was staring at me. He picked up a bench and threw it at us. Liam grabbed me and pulled me to the ground just in time. I looked back up to see him and Scott squaring off again after growling. We watched Scott miss blow after blow of Peter's before he did his own, knocking Peter into a stack of palates. Then Scott jumped onto the table in front of it.

"You were never an alpha Peter but you were always a monster." Scott said. Peter growled before Scott gave him the knockout punch.


	14. Chapter 14

I smiled as Liam and me and the others walked out into the open. The fight between Peter and Scott was over. Scott had come out victorious and no one had to die! Which, in my opinion, was a good thing. It seemed like all we had within the last month is see people die between everything that had happened. It was finally morning when we stepped outside of the church. I watched as people went inside to go get Peter. When they came back out they had him knocked out cold. They had knocked Peter out with wolfsbane so we could get him back into Beacon Hills fine. I saw Mr. Argent talking with Scott when I walked over to them.

"You're really going with them?" Scott asked.

"I made a deal with the Calaveras weeks ago. They'll leave you alone. All of you but only if I help them catch Kate." He said as I leaned against Liam, who came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"What if you can't?" Kira asked.

"I'll find her. Someone has to." Mr. Argent said. That's when he headed off with Araya. I sighed and Liam wrapped his arm around my waist tighter as we headed up behind Scott. Liam climbed in with Max, Luna, and me on the way home. The drive home seemed honestly like it was taking forever but maybe that was because I needed some sleep and I wasn't going to get it unless I was asleep in my own bed.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep?" Liam asked me as me leaned his head on mine. I glanced up at him and shrugged.

"She can't sleep in moving vehicles." Max informed him as Luna muttered something in her sleep from the front seat. He glanced over at her for a second before he took the exit for the biggest town near Beacon Hills. He knew he could blow down the back roads to get home this way.

"Why not?" Liam asked as he glanced down at me. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I've always been that way since. I changed. I think it's the heightened senses." I muttered. He nodded.

"Well, wake me up when we get there." He muttered. I chuckled but nodded giving his hand a squeeze before he gave me a light kiss on the side of my head making my cheek blush red. Max chuckled and then glanced back in the rear-view mirror before shaking his head and looking back towards the road. We were sitting in silence until we heard Liam's heart-rate steady along with his breathing letting us know he was completely out of it.

"I haven't seen you this happy in a while." Max murmured quietly. I sighed. I knew there was going to be this conversation sooner or later.

"Yeah, I know." I muttered.

"Should I still ask wither or not you still like him or not?" He muttered. I looked up at his gaze in the rear-view mirror.

"I'm always going to Max. You have to understand where I'm coming from here." I muttered. He just nodded at me and I smiled.

"I know." He muttered. After that it was silent until we got home. I tapped Liam when we got to the house and he blinked before looking up out the window. He nodded sleepily and took my hand. We all got inside the house and when Liam got to my room he just sort of collapsed onto the bed. He smiled and I just shook my head getting into comfortable clothes before crawling into beside him.

"Aren't you going to change?" I muttered. He nodded and literally crawled out of bed changed on the floor, grabbed his clothes from where he had them in my dresser, pulled them on and then crawled back into bed. I just shook my head.

"Weirdo." I muttered. He just shrugged.

"Night." He muttered.

"Night." I whispered.

* * *

Over the next few days I had over everyone so we could watch movies. Malia was absent for whatever reason. Not like it mattered anyways.

"So Peter's in Eichen now?" I asked. Scott nodded.

"Yeah. He's in the special ward for the supernatural." He said. My eyebrows rose up slightly and Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, it's weird down there. Deaton went down there for when the nogitsune was running around still." Scott said. I just nodded and I heard footsteps. I looked back to see Max standing in the doorway to the living room staring at all of us. Kira had the movies laid out in front of her because we were letting her pick tonight no matter how much Stiles tried to persuade us to let him pick the movie. Only Scott and I knew that he would try to pick freaking Star Wars which we had hid prior to him getting here.

"So you all are nerding out tonight I see." Max commented.

"Shut up, no we're not." I muttered.

"I knew there was a movie marathon when I saw you guys hiding the star wars movies." He said. Stiles glared at Scott and I, while we just laughed and smiled at him.

"You love us Stiles." I smiled.

"That's not cool." He muttered as he crossed his arms and leaned back into the chair he was sitting in. I looked at Kira who was waving around of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies I had. I nodded and quickly got the DVD from her and put it into the player before anyone could say anything. I glanced back to see Max grab some popcorn from the bowl I had on the table to the right of the room. It had three bowls of popcorn, soda, and a lot of candy.

"Hey paws off the popcorn unless you're going to sit your ass down and watch the movie with us." I said pointing my finger at him. He rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair as I moved so I was back next to Liam.

"Skylar language." Mom scolded as she walked into the house. Lydia and Kira muffled laughs as Scott and Stiles snickered outright at me. I stuck my tongue out at them all.

"Fuck you guys." I whispered knowing that they would all hear me.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Stiles asked teasing me.

"Screw you Stilinski." I muttered crossing my arms over my chest. He just smiled at me before looking back at the TV. I just shook my head and then glanced over at the TV as I grabbed the PS4 controller hitting the main menu button. I hated watching the commercials when it came to watching DVDs. I hit the play button and I got up grabbed a bowl of popcorn before heading back to the couch next to Liam. When I settled back down he wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. Stiles whistled and our dog, Lucky, came running through the house and jumped onto the couch next to him. He wrapped his arm around her body as she laid her head in his lap watching the TV intently. I chuckled and she glanced over at me before looking at the TV. The thing was she understood us. Like because we were part wolf and she was also she was a legit part of the pack to. She was husky mixed in with a little wolf.

Stiles was actually the one who had gotten me Lucky. We had only been in like 5th grade at the time and I was doing everything possible to help keep his head above the water because his mom had only died like two years earlier. We had been running around town all day and we had stopped by a pet store and saw a tiny fence inside with husky puppies inside. The owner said that someone had dropped them off and they were only going for like 50$ or something like that. I wanted one so bad but I didn't have the money for it. I even had the perfect one picked out until he told me how much they were. I had to leave the store all sad and depressed because I knew mom and dad wouldn't let me buy a dog because I wouldn't take care of it. Well, Stiles being the amazing best friend he was, said he had a surprise for me the next day I came over after I had gone to soccer practice. When I got to the house Stiles told me I had to close my eyes and if I opened them I wouldn't get my surprise.

Well when I got to his room he chuckled because I heard him close the door behind me. I remember being so fidgety because I didn't know what was going on and I praying to god that he would kiss me. Yes, I know. I was only in 7th grade but I had a crush on him for like forever a day. When he told me to open my eyes there sitting on his bed was a doggy bed. I stared at him confused until he pushed a huge cage that, at the time, we could fit into holding the little husky I had picked out the other day in the pet store. I remember screaming at the top of my lungs and running to him. I had hugged him so tightly he was coughing by the end of it. I smiled just thinking about it.

_"I can't believe you got me the puppy!" I laughed. He just chuckled standing there as I unlocked the cage. The puppy glanced up at me a little scared. I could sense she was scared of me because I was so much bigger than she was. Stiles held out a treat for me and I took it from him. The puppy stared at it before coming over to me and taking the treat out of my hand chewing on it. After that she came over to me and let me play with her and everything. Stiles had even put a collar on her for me._

_"I didn't know what you wanted to name her so I didn't tell the pet store guy a name." He muttered scratching the back of his neck. I just smiled up at him as I slid the puppy bed inside the cage. The puppy went into the cage again and laid down in it. _

_"Lucky." I smiled. _

_"Original." He snorted. I just pushed him slightly causing him to chuckle. _

_"I'm name her Lucky because she is lucky. I mean I'm lucky to have a friend like you Stiles." I muttered as he sat down beside me. He bumped my shoulder and I smiled up at him. _

_"Oh Skies." Stiles muttered as he slung his arm around my shoulders. I smiled at him and then kissed him on the cheek lightly._

_"What was that for?" He glancing down at me shocked._

_"For everything. Dude we've been through everything together. Nothing will ever separate us! Best friends till death do us part." I said. He snorted._

_"You sound like we're getting married." He teased. My cheeks grew red at the though. Skylar Ann Stilinski. Trust me that name had always ran through my mind at that age because I was always and I mean always thinking about marrying that boy. _

_"Hush." I muttered. He just rolled his eyes and when he looked down at me again I pecked him quickly on the lips. We just then stared at one another for a moment before I watched his cheeks flare red along with my own. We looked away from each other before glancing back at each other like the awkward thirteen years old we were. I had had my braces on then so I had been a little afraid to kiss him with my braces. Then he had leaned back down and kissed me again lightly. When he pulled back that time he had smiled and chuckled before glancing at the puppy, Lucky._

_"Guess she is Lucky." He murmured quietly. I just laughed._

We hadn't kissed after that and we just sort of acted like nothing had happened but after we had kissed those two times in his room I noticed he was doing more stuff for me and things. He had gotten sweeter and now that I think about it I really couldn't believe we didn't date earlier than we had. What the hell was wrong me? Oh well, that was the past and there was nothing I could do to fix it. That's when Stiles nudged my foot and I glanced over at him as he petted Lucky behind the ears. She looked content with Stiles, but then again she always did. We would trade her off and on when we were little and when my family went on vacation and we couldn't take her. She was kind of our kid silly enough.

"Hm?" I asked him as the movie started. I heard Max clap and the lights dimmed so that the only light was coming from the TV.

"What are you thinking about?" He teased quietly.

"The day we got her." I muttered as I poked Lucky in her cheek. She glanced up at me and I smiled before rubbing her head before snuggling back up next to Liam. That's when I heard her growl and raised her head baring her teeth at Liam. Liam glanced over at her confused before looking at her. She was still growling as Stiles tried to get her to calm down and I stared at her. I flashed my eyes at her and she stopped growling before laying her head back into Stiles's lap. She stared at Liam for a little bit longer before closing her eyes.

"She's part wolf so you know she's actually part of our pack. She likes to protect." I muttered. Liam nodded before he pressed a quick kiss to the side of my head. I smiled and looked back towards the TV. I leaned my head on his shoulder as he ran his hand over my thigh lightly. Well, this was nice. I guess I was going to start having this regularly with everyone.

* * *

I sighed as I ran my hands over my dress for the last time. It was a new dress because I had to dress up for graduation. Max was graduating tonight and Luna had taken me to the mall and we had gotten dresses from Pacsun for it. I had gotten a blood red dress that was off the shoulders. It had a ruffle hanging from the hem line and I honestly looked to cute in it. I went over my eye-liner once more before my door swung open. I glanced over to see Caleb standing there in a button down shirt.

"Come on mom wants to go and get a seat." He said. I nodded. I got up and headed out the door following him. Mom was driving us all there except Max who had to be at school an hour ago. We had gotten lucky with how nice it was outside and so had the graduate tonight because it was supposed to rain but somehow it had managed to go north of us.

"Let's get going!" Mom called from the driver's seat. I hopped in the back with Luna. The twins had gotten the middle seats while we were sent to the rejected back seat.

"Just think this will be you next year." Luna teased. I waved her away and she just smiled at me as Mom pulled out of the driveway. It was silent in the car except for the little sounds of Caleb playing on his Ipod. When mom pulled into the parking-lot we watched as people were walking to the stands of the lacrosse field. I crawled out before anyone else to see how they had set up the field. They had set up more chairs and things so more people could sit and watch the graduation. I saw there was a makeshift stage made with a podium on it. I sighed and then I noticed Scott, Stiles, and Liam standing there on the sidelines glancing around at the people. What were they doing here?

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as I walked up to them not waiting for my family.

"We're here to see Max graduate, duh." Scott said. I just rolled my eyes as my mom, dad, brother and sisters followed me.

"Hello Scott and Stiles." My mom beamed.

"Hi Mrs. Hudson." They both chimed. I smiled and shook my head. My mom looked at Liam.

"Hello ma'am. Hello sir." Liam said. My mom chuckled and then she hugged both Scott and Stiles before hugging Liam.

"You need to relax son." My dad said as I walked over to Liam and wrapped my arm around his waist. He tentively wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Yes sir." He said.

"But remember what I can do." My dad threatened as his eyes flashed red and Liam nodded quickly as mom quickly pulled my dad away quietly yelling at him for scaring Liam because I could hear Liam's heart start to race. I saw my dad's shoulders slump from where my mom was yelling at him. Camille laughed and shook her head as she went to find seats.

"Weird." Caleb muttered. He went with Camille and I shook my head.

"Is Max ready for this?" Scott asked.

"He's ready for college I know. He can't wait to leave but yet he says he's coming back every weekend." I muttered rolling my eyes. Scott chuckled and I felt Liam's hand slip to my hip and I chuckled. I watched as everyone started to find their seats as I saw someone get onto the stage.

"I guess we should find our seats." I said. They all nodded and followed me to where everyone was sitting. We were all waiting for the ceremony to start when some music started and we glanced to see that the band had started to play the graduation march and we all stood up. We watched as the teachers filed out before the students and I was just waiting until halfway through the line when I saw Max. He was wearing a pair of white Oakley's along with his maroon cap and gown. He saw us and mom waved and was making a huge deal out of it. Luna just rolled her eyes.

"Just think this is for you next year." She teased.

"Yeah, well next year isn't here yet so it's going to be a little bit." I muttered. She just rolled her eyes and I smiled. I had already been through one graduation back with Luna and it was the same last time to. They make some speeches about not forgetting each other, aspire to do your very best and never give up. That sort of stuff before giving out the diplomas. I watched as Max just waved to the crowd like the little idiot he is and I rolled my eyes as he went back to his seat and then after about another twenty minutes they all tossed their caps up into the air and they were allowed to leave. Mom and dad went to find Max as the rest of us headed to find somewhere people weren't standing.

"So are you guys coming out to dinner with us?" I asked Stiles and Scott.

"Sure why not. Where are you heading?" Stiles asked.

"To Max's favorite restaurant. It's like a half hour away but it has really good food." I said. They all nodded and that's when Mason ran up to us and patted Liam on the back.

"Hey man I need your help." He said. Liam and him walked away from us so he could talk to Liam in private while Scott, Stiles, and I were talking. When I saw Max make his way over to us with mom and dad. Luna just smirked at him and ruffled his hair.

"Aren't you cute new graduate." She teased.

"Oh shut up." He said. She just smirked at him and then Mason and Liam came back over.

"Hey, I'm really sorry but I have to pass on the dinner. I really wanna come but Mason needs help with something weird." He muttered as he tugged me away from the group slightly.

"It's fine." I muttered.

"Sky." He murmured. I glanced up and he pulled me closer and then kissed me lightly.

"It's fine. Promise." I muttered.

"You swear?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'll make it up to you I promise." He said. I just chuckled and nodded. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before he jogged over to Mason before they both sprinted off in the direction of the parking lot. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Scott and Stiles.

"I'll ride with you guys to the place." I said. Stiles nodded and then we all headed towards the parking-lot. We separated and I jumped into the back while Scott got up front and I leaned between the two seats in the front.

"Why couldn't Liam come?" Stiles asked as he started the engine.

"Mason needed him for something. I didn't care." I shrugged. He just glanced back at me through the rear-view mirror and I smiled at him. He just rolled his eyes and headed out of the parking-lot and down the road. That's when I smirked.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Stiles do you still have that thing I can plug my phone into and play the music off on the radio?" I asked. He nodded and after a moment of fiddling with something he handed me a black cord and I stuck it into my phone. I smiled as I went scrolling through my music laughing as I did so.

"What are you putting on?" He asked trying to see what I was looking for.

"Keep your eyes on the road Stilinski." I laughed. That's when I found the song I was looking for and tapped on the song. After a few seconds of silence the Spice Girl's Wannabe came blaring through the speakers and Stiles's eyes widened at me and then set into a glare.

"I thought we would never speak of that again." He said. I just smiled at him as Scott busted out laughing.

"Oh come on guys. Just like old times. Remember the video we all made?" I asked. They both nodded and then when the words came on I started singing and Scott and Stiles both looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"When the hell did you become a singer? The last time you couldn't carry a tune and now you're all on tune and shit." Stiles said. I shoved him.

"Shut up!" I laughed. That's when I started to sing again and when the chourse started again Stiles belted out singing and so did Scott. I laughed and together we rode down the road singing Wannabe by the Spice Girls because this is how Stiles, Scott, and I used to do life before Scott and I became werewolves and Stiles became the best-friend wrapped up in everything. I smiled and took a video of us against the wishes of Scott and Stiles but I wouldn't be posting it on anything. I was just going to save it for myself to remind myself that even though things sucked sometimes it would always get better with my best-friends by my side.

* * *

**Heyyyy guys. Just wanted to let you know that this is the last chapter for Darkness before Dawn. I'm going to have the next story up soon. I have everything already written I just need to come up with a title for the story! Stay tuned for more on the adventures in Beacon Hills with Scott, Stiles, Sky, and the squad!**


End file.
